Revelations
by Crazy 109
Summary: This popped into my head one night after stumbling over too many yaoi fics on Kyo & Yuki kept bugging me 'til I wrote it. Why can't they be just friends, like brothers who don’t want to admit they actually like each other? Rated mainly for Kyo's mouth
1. Yuki's Shock

**Revelations**

_By CrazyDragon_

_My first FB fanfic - heck, it's the first fanfic I've ever posted. Heh! It's been up on MediaMiner for a while now; I wanted to see what happens on FF. Hmmm...right offthe bat I've noticed that once uploaded, double-dashed flat-out disappear on me, along with **bold-face**though my itallics appear just fine, which beats MediaMiner right there! Hmmm...quetion-mark/exclamation-mark combos don't seem to come through intact, either. :grumbles:_

_This popped into my head one night after I'd read too many yaoi fanfics about Kyo and Yuki, and it kept bugging me until I wrote it down. I mean - why couldn't those two actually be just plain friends, kind of like close brothers who don't want to admit they actually like each other? _

_Ano, why the heck do most of the fics I've been finding tend to only deal with romantic-type relationships? Geez, you'd think nobody thought with anything other than their hormones :snickering slightly: Ah, whatever folks want to read..._

_I just haven't been finding enough non-citrus, non-"mushy" fanfics to make me happy, so I decided to write one myself. Not that I don't like a good lemon now and then - but I like a little variance in my diet...! Let's have a nice hearty dollop of straight angst, for instance. Here, I've got a ladle - _

_DISCLAIMER - They ain't mine...BWAAAAAAAH! sniffle-snuffle! If I owned Fruits Basket, I'd be makin' money!_

**Chapter 1 - Yuki's Shock **

"_Oi_ - Hatori. Did I ever thank you? For taking away my best friend's memories, all those years ago..."

Yuki froze where he was in the hallway, startled. Not startled that Kyo was being disrespectful - that was that baka neko's nature, after all - but at the unaccustomed neutral tone of it. It was almost...bland.

Besides, since when did Kyo have a best friend? Who'd _want _to be best friends with such a violent, loud-mouthed baka, anyway?

Curiosity wasn't the exclusive realm of the neko, after all...

"No, I can't say as you did. Not that you should," came Hatori's calm response. Yuki cocked his head, his ears all but twitching in curiosity. The rainy Sunday had been unbearably boring so far, what with no school, Shigure off gods knew where hiding from his editor, and Honda-san off visiting her friends. Fighting with that baka neko just wasn't worth the bother on rainy days; there was no challenge at all at those times.

That is, _if _he even got out of bed. Kyo and rainy days just did not mix.

"No - really. I should have thanked you. You did us both a favor, actually; an' at least I get to see him, an' I could even sneak in some help sometimes." Kyo's voice stayed surprisingly soft, especially considering what he said next. "I guess I just wasn't having a good year, then - especially for a six-year-old. I mean, first Akito has you take Yuki's memories away, and suddenly I'm supposed to act like I hate my best friend - or Akito'll _hurt _him; then Mom kills herself right in front of me, just 'cause she can't handle that I was born the neko..." A trace of acid bitterness had managed to creep into Kyo's still oddly quiet voice.

Yuki suddenly reminded himself to breathe, before he passed out right there in the hallway. A sense of complete unreality had wound about him, leaving him feeling like he was wrapped tight in thick cotton from head to foot - but for his ears, that seemed to be underwater. What was he hearing!

But Kyo hadn't stopped talking, yet. Yuki wrenched his concentration back into focus.

"...Shishou's suddenly the only person around who ain't completely shunning me..._then _I find out it doesn't damned well matter _what _I decide to do with my life, 'cause Akito's having me locked away in the Neko's House the day after I graduate High School - up 'til the day I die - " A rather hysterical note spiraled Kyo's voice up slightly, in both volume and pitch, before he regained that unusual control over himself. He snorted softly. "That's when I decided - at least if I didn't make any more friends, there'd be nobody grieving when Akito throws away the key, ne?"

Yuki couldn't have moved if he'd wanted to. His mind seemed as frozen as his body, trying to grasp what Kyo was saying.

'_Locked up! What's Kyo talking about? And - "best friend"? **Me?** - and that **baka neko!' **_His wide eyes were fixed on the door to Shigure's study, the paper softly glowing with the light from inside. He wished they were standing between the light and the door, so he could see their silhouettes; body language might possibly have helped him understand just what was going on.

This was just _so - unreal! _Maybe he was actually asleep, and dreaming all of this -

"There's no point in being bitter about it, Kyo. What will be, will be." Hatori's voice was as soft as normal; cold as winter ice. Yuki could never understand how someone who seemed to care so little about other people could've decided to become a healer...

Kyo snorted again, louder this time. "Hah - and it's gonna 'be' in, what; four months, two weeks, and four days, ain't it." Yuki heard Hatori sigh, then what sounded like someone standing up. There was a pause, after a couple of footsteps; the near-missed sound of a couple pats, probably Hatori's hand on Kyo's shoulder. Which was odd enough in itself; Hatori, comforting someone?

"Tell Shigure I'll be back tomorrow evening to check on his wrist. You should feel better then, too - this weather system should move on by morning."

"...Hai."

Yuki snapped back to himself in a panic when he realized Hatori was coming his way. He slipped quietly down the hall and back up the stairs, stopping in the shadows out of sight just in time. He listened as Hatori let himself out the front door, his eyes fixed speculatively on the study's door.

Kyo was still in there. Did he really want to find out what that was all about? It was the baka _neko,_ for Kami's sake! His worst enemy!

Wasn't he?

_Had_ Hatori messed with his memories, when he was a child? Even as Hatori had erased the memories of those children who'd seen child-Yuki transform, that time?

A soft sound, rather like a muffled sob, startled Yuki again. He flattened himself against the wall and watched, dumfounded, as Kyo finally came out, staring pensively after Hatori. Kyo angrily swiped at his face - Yuki's eyes nearly fell out of his head as he realized that, yes, the baka neko had actually been _crying! - _before heading outside himself. Probably for the roof, rain or no rain; that baka neko was going to fall and break his neck climbing up there, one of these days. They'd still not figured out how he was getting up there, either - he never used the ladder, and the trees just weren't close enough to the house to be of any use.

Yuki slowly made his way back to his room, mind whirling. He had some thinking to do, himself.

He caught himself considering taking an umbrella up to the roof so the baka neko didn't catch cold, and a shiver ran up his spine. That just _had _to have been Honda-san's influence on him. This was his worst enemy he was thinking about, had been for years!

Except - it looked like Kyo had had a lot more to deal with than Yuki had ever thought. '_Locked up - !' _He knew several of the Neko-cursed Sohmas of the past had been locked up; such as the one before Kyo, Kazuma-sensei's grandfather...

It's not that he'd ever actually put all that much thought into Kyo's situation, before. The constant attacks had annoyed the nezumi enough that he'd quickly stopped trying to figure out why they were happening, and just wished wholeheartedly that they would stop.

When he wasn't busy worrying about what Akito would do to him next, that is. _That_ was enough to distract anyone.

The neko's seemingly constant state of anger was a great deal more understandable, though, in light of what Yuki had just overheard. And once Yuki understood, that made it that much harder to hate Kyo for it...especially as he doubted _he'd_ have been a very pleasant person to be around, growing up knowing _that_ was his inevitable future.

Yuki quietly closed his door and sat on his futon to think, as one of the foundations of his life started tilting precariously, threatening to knock into all the others.

* * *

Supper was a quiet affair. Kyo was in his silent-grumpy, 'it's raining, don't bother me' mode, and the sneakily-returned Shigure was too theatrically miserable with his supposedly sprained wrist to do anything but moan about 'the pain,' and how he'd never be able to finish his latest manuscript for poor dear Mit-chan now... Yuki wasn't about to ask how the inu had managed _that _injury to himself, and Kyo wasn't volunteering to say, if he even knew. Honda-san wasn't due back for a few more hours; since no one had felt like braving either Shigure's near-toxic cooking or doing it themselves, they'd ordered out. 

It was a shame, really; on the rare occasion that Kyo took to the kitchen, the results were quite nearly as good as Honda-san's. Actually...sometimes, it was better; especially if fish of any kind was involved.

Not that Yuki would ever willingly let the baka neko know _that_ opinion!

Yuki concentrated on not grinding his teeth in frustration. He just couldn't help staring at Kyo, and wondering. He yanked his eyes away every time he realized he was doing it, but they kept wandering back within a few minutes.

"Whaddayou staring at, you kuso nezumi!"

"Nothing." Yuki calmly took another bite of his meal, determinedly fixing his eyes on the plate. The usual urge to hit Kyo just wasn't in him, just then; it was crowded out by too many whirling questions.

Kyo stared at him, then shook his head and muttered under his breath at Yuki's oddly almost-polite, quiet tone. It wasn't a tone he was used to hearing from the nezumi - not directed at himself, anyway. It made his neck-hairs stand straight out!

The neko was looking more pale and worn than was normal even on rainy days. He soon gave up trying to figure out what was up with Yuki, and went back to playing with his food. He'd hardly eaten a bite of it yet; you'd think there were the hated **leeks **on his plate, except he wasn't screaming or spluttering.

Yuki had hardly eaten more; his appetite just wasn't there. He'd spent the afternoon thinking back through his childhood, specifically to the year he and Kyo had been six, trying to see if he could find any gaps in his memories that could've been caused by Hatori's memory-wiping. To his dismay, he'd found that anything before that New Year's party was - fuzzy; indistinct. Spotty. Everything immediately _after_ was quite clear, though.

So. It was possible. _Kuso! _Though he couldn't imagine why, it was definitely possible that Hatori _had _taken some of his memories away back then. It might not have been because he and Kyo had been - he shivered uncomfortably at the mere thought - friends; there might've been another reason. Even if he couldn't come up with one single idea that would make any amount of sense.

He'd gone through all of his memories since that time very carefully, trying to be objective, to put aside his almost instinctual dislike of the baka neko. - Which attitude, he'd thought with a sickly chill while sitting in his suddenly too-dark room, could _also_ have been a result of Hatori's meddling; he'd heard once that the Dragon of the Jyuunishi could plant basic influences in someone's mind during a memory wipe, if Akito ordered it. Such as an intense dislike of a specific person or animal.

Yuki couldn't bring up a single memory of hating Kyo, before that New Year's.

He had analyzed everything he could remember Kyo saying and doing since that time - and after a flash of queasy inspiration, he'd also thought about every instance of 'good luck' that had happened to him, that he couldn't reliably pin responsibility for on anyone else. The things that had mysteriously happened specifically in his, Yuki's, benefit.

For instance, _someone_ had called Hatori, or Shigure, or once even Ayami, every time Akito started getting too carried away with his - punishments. There was no way they could have known things were getting out of hand on their own; Akito had him in that sound-proofed little room for a reason, after all, and it had usually happened when the others had been away from the Honke. Akito hadn't wanted interruptions. One or another of them would usually arrive in what Yuki had thought as the nick of time, looking rather out of breath; and sometimes they were rather confused when trying to justify their presence.

Almost like they'd gotten an emergency call, and in the frantic rush to get there hadn't had time to think up a decent excuse.

Kyo had been Kazuma-sensei's star pupil since Kyo's mother died; and just what had she died _of,_ anyway? Whenever Yuki thought of her, he got a rather strong memory of exceptionally delicious mochi... The official story was that she'd died of a mysterious illness, and Yuki had never thought about it much, before. The rumors varied from Kyo's monstrous "true form" killing her with his bare hands, to her killing herself for the shame of having given birth to such a monster.

'_Kami-sama. She wouldn't **really **have...would she...!'_ A shiver passed through Yuki as his mind shied away from the thought. It was bad enough when one of the Jyuunishi-cursed's parents chose to _forget,_ like Momiji's mother. Yuki's own parents were merely - distant; always expecting perfection from him, with few displays of any sort of affection. They went through all the proper motions of parenthood, without seeming to care overly much about him as a person. He had always felt that he was their _duty,_ more than their son; or maybe a trophy, as the nezumi was supposed to be the 'best' of those with the Jyuunishi curse.

"_...then Mom kills herself right in front of me..."_

But - for his mother to _kill_ herself, just because of his curse - ! Yuki had never thought much about that rumor; he hadn't wanted to consider it. It was too - disturbing. And...if he'd put much thought into it, he might have started sympathizing with the neko.

Akito would not have liked that. Akito never liked it when Yuki showed signs of any kind of interest in anyone other than the Clan Head.

Kyo had been training in the martial arts ever since his mother's death, and Yuki had heard that Kazuma-sensei had long since been putting Kyo to helping him train some of the beginning students, and lately even some of the intermediates. Yuki hadn't even started training until he was eleven years old, after Kyo - seemingly out of the blue - tried to attack him. Supposedly so Kyo would be accepted into the Zodiac, and into the family, if he won; that was what the baka neko always claimed, anyway. Loudly.

How in Kami-sama's name could Kyo have lost _every single time _he attacked his so-called worst enemy, when he was supposedly training so hard for it! If his skills were truly so terrible, Kazuma-sensei would've surely stopped his training years ago, and would certainly never have allowed him to help with teaching! Just writing it off as part of their curses - saying the neko simply can never defeat the nezumi - Yuki wasn't satisfied with that explanation. It just didn't feel right to him; the very idea raised the hairs on the back of his neck and made him feel vaguely angry.

Looking back objectively on that first "attack" for the first time in his life, Yuki had wondered how anybody in their right minds could have missed that Kyo had been holding back with a vengeance! Yuki was now fairly certain that Kyo had nearly hurt himself, while trying to avoid hurting his 'target'.

And Kazuma-sensei - he hadn't really scolded Kyo for the attacks; he'd simply used the excuse to start training Yuki. By rights, Kazuma-sensei should've landed into Kyo for using his art on an untrained opponent; and a sickly one at that, someone completely unable to defend himself properly. The marital arts were to be practiced to protect the weak, not beat up on them!

Had Kazuma-sensei actually told Kyo to do it, so he could have Yuki for a student? Had someone else not only seen what Akito was doing to Yuki, but actually tried to _help_ him, in some tangible way?

Or - had Kyo talked Kazuma-sensei into letting him do it?

The breathing exercises, alone had certainly helped with his poor health; it had actually helped a bit with controlling his asthma. The nezumi was certain that Hatori had approved of Kazuma-sensei's training. It had also gotten him in decent physical shape - without Kazuma-sensei pushing him to excel at the martial arts, Yuki was fairly certain he'd have gotten little or no physical exercise at all; he'd have been lucky not to have wasted away to practically nothing by the time he went into High School.

Yuki then thought about Hatsuharu. On the rare occasions when Haru went Black and attacked _him,_ he usually had a hard time defending himself, let along beating Haru. Yet _Kyo _never seemed to have a problem whipping Haru, even Black Haru in a full rage. Though Kyo did manage, usually, to not fight Black Haru in front of Yuki. Why? So Yuki wouldn't have the opportunity to notice that the neko was holding back in _their _fights?

And why did Kyo mainly seem to start their fights when Yuki was in a foul mood, or feeling depressed? Did he actually think it would make Yuki _feel better, _to hit somebody?

To make up for Akito hitting him...

" _- and suddenly I'm supposed to act like I hate my best friend - or Akito'll _hurt _him - "_

How many times that Akito had punished Yuki for seeming trifles - had really been to punish _Kyo?_ Was Kyo purposely losing their fights because he felt guilty, and was giving Yuki a chance to beat up on him for a vengeance he didn't even know he might be due? Or had Akito simply informed the neko that he'd better _not _ever defeat Akito's precious nezumi?

Yuki shuddered slightly and pushed his plate away, stomach upset at remembering that train of thought; suddenly determined to have a little chat with that baka neko. - No; with _Kyo._ He really shouldn't insult him so off-handedly, even only in his thoughts; only when he'd specifically earned it. Much as the thought that he'd misjudged someone so badly for so long rankled, _especially_ the neko, he kept hearing Kyo's words to Hatori over and over in his head - _"_ _- 'cause Akito's having me locked away in the Neko's House the day after I graduate High School, up 'til the day I die."_

There was a very limited amount of time to get this sorted out with Kyo - or he might never know the truth; never have the chance to straighten things out between them.

Breath catching painfully as his old asthma problem tickled at his lungs, he stared straight at Kyo until the red-head looked up at him. Trying to look annoyed, but failing; the neko truly just looked miserable, and bone-tired.

Yuki shivered, remembering the recent time when he'd first seen Kyo's 'true form' - the hideous body that was forced upon the neko when it rained, if he wasn't wearing his bracelet seal. He'd never even _known _about it, 'til then - hadn't known the horrible second curse Kyo suffered under; the real reason the Sohma family shunned him. When the rest of the family called Kyo a "monster," he'd always assumed it was just another simple insult - not a literal reference to another part of the neko's curse!

He hadn't understood that Kyo had been suffering, quite likely more than he had, for all these years. He hadn't _wanted_ to think about it. _He'd _really only had Akito's abuse to deal with, unless you counted the family's unreasonably high expectations of the nezumi as 'abuse'. Kyo - he'd had not only the pariah nature of the cat's curse, but that awful, horrible secondary curse itself; and Yuki could imagine all too easily what Akito could have, _would _have, said and done to Kyo about _that._

When Kazuma-sensei had removed Kyo's bracelet, that curse's seal, that day Yuki and Honda-san found out about his 'true' form - Yuki had been shocked at the look of hurt betrayal on Kyo's face, right before his features..._melted..._into something else; something hideous. A look that had screamed with pain, _"You, too?"_ And he could easily see that the transformation itself was nowhere near painless, unlike their regular animal transformations; it had obviously physically _hurt, _a great deal.

It had also apparently had an effect on Kyo's thoughts. Yuki had seen how Kyo struggled with himself, with the _anger..._ It had almost been like watching a possession by an evil spirit. He knew very well that Kyo would never willingly hurt Tohru, neither one of them would - yet in his Monster form, he'd very nearly ripped at her with his claws. Yuki rubbed his shoulder, absently, remembering the pain where those claws had caught him while he hung on to Kyo's leg.

Yuki could easily see Akito taking the bracelet-seal away on a regular basis, much more often than anyone else would know about; hammering a young Kyo with abusive words about how horrible, how sickening he was. How nobody would ever willingly befriend an evil, stinking monster like that...

He had a terrible, sick feeling that Akito had been setting Kyo up to think that his imprisonment after High School was only right. Akito liked to play sick mind games like that.

Yuki knew.

"Kuso nezumi, will you cut it out! I don't feel like fightin' right now; I'll beat you tomorrow." Kyo pushed his own plate away and shoved himself rather shakily to his feet, his glare falling quite short of its usual fire. Yuki glanced at Shigure, the only one who'd actually been eating; the inu seemed inclined to his usual inaction regarding one of their fights, more interested in his food than them. At least, as long as it seemed his house wasn't in imminent danger of being demolished.

Yuki stood and followed Kyo, who glared over his shoulder at him, but couldn't seem to work up the energy to yell any more. The tightness about his squinting red eyes spoke of a fierce headache. Yuki knew the neko was prone to them during rainy times, though he'd never really thought of them as more than a relief for _him_ - Kyo never attacked when he was in the throes of one of them.

Yuki had never really cared before that it was _pain_ that kept Kyo quiet.

He blinked for a second, suddenly remembering a documentary Honda-san had been watching on the T.V. last month; one of the ones about nekos. He hadn't exactly been thrilled at the time about watching _that,_ but Honda-san had been so enraptured that he hadn't had the heart to ask her to change the channel. One bit came back to him; about how the creatures didn't show it when they were in pain - they just bore with it; and when it got too bad to bear, they simply went off and hid until it either passed, or they died.

His gaze flicked up to the ceiling as he suddenly realized all the time Kyo spent on the roof, or out in the forest..._hiding _from people. Maybe - it wasn't simply because he was an antisocial baka. Maybe - it was because he was hurting, and didn't want anyone to see it.

Kyo was silent all the slow way up the stairs and into his room. His head must've been hurting even more than usual, on top of the depressive lassitude, or he'd have muttered the whole way; he was almost staggering as it was, he'd lost all of his usual feline grace of movement.

Yuki frowned at him, then darted aside to grab the bottle of aspirin from the bathroom, along with a cup of water. If only to make sure Kyo was coherent when he started asking his questions, of course. Not because he was worried about the ba - the neko, or anything...


	2. Foe or Friend?

_DISCLAIMER - They ain't mine...BWAAAAAAAH! sniffle-snuffle! But I want 'em!_

**Chapter 2 - Foe - or Friend?**

Kyo spun around in surprise when his door slid open practically as soon as he'd shut it, and _Yuki_ of all people calmly stepped into his room before closing it again. He lost his loose grasp on his sense of balance and collapsed to the floor next his futon, staring with eyes tight-squinted with pain, while Yuki knelt in front of him, looking troubled.

Holding out the bottle of aspirin to him.

"What the hell - !"

"Take it; you're acting especially foul today, you must need it. - We need to talk, Kyo."

The neko blinked, suspicion creeping into his thoughts. Since when did the nezumi use his name, instead of 'baka neko?'

Between his surprise and what rainy weather always did to him, his mind was feeling _way _more than half asleep. And Yuki was quite right about the headache - it felt like the top of his head was about to explode all over the room; just about his worst ever, it was so bad there were little sparkles of light all about the edges of his vision. He was _not_ feeling up to a chat with that kuso nezumi just then! He let his eyes squint again in an effort to lessen the pain as he asked guardedly, "What about!"

"About what happens in four months, two weeks, and four days; and why I never knew about it..."

Kyo froze in shock for a split second, a faint trace of fear flickering across his quickly wide-opened eyes; then he recovered enough to start spluttering, "Wha - who - how - !"

'_How the hell'd he find out about that! **Shimatta!'**_

Yuki didn't let him finish. As the nezumi spoke, he set the cup of water down and popped the lid off the aspirin, then calmly reached out and grabbed Kyo's hand, pressing two pills into his palm and folding Kyo's fingers over them. He then held the cup practically under Kyo's nose, clearly expecting him to hurry up and take the pills.

" - About how somebody who can hand Black Haru his head on a platter without breaking a sweat, can't seem to win a fight against me - when I have to work at holding my own against _White _Haru, on my best day, when _he's _being oh-so-careful not to hurt me..."

Kyo's face went sickly as Yuki spoke in his soft voice. He popped the pills in his mouth and chased them with the water automatically, trying to think of a way out of this. It would be _so_ much easier without the damned pain in his head! Not that plain aspirin would help all that much, but it might at least dull the sharpest edges of the pain a bit. If the pills didn't come right back up, along with what little he'd eaten - the headache already had his stomach knotted, and this little chat was _far _from helping.

He was most definitely not up to this!

Yuki narrowed his eyes, intense gray staring into nervous, almost panicky red. "And let's not forget why a certain baka neko has practically made a career out of saving this 'kuso nezumi's' hide, all the while pretending to hate me..."

'_Uh-oh!' _A cold chill chased through Kyo's guts. This wasn't good; Yuki wasn't supposed to notice those things...! Kyo felt a sickly, sort-of-grin slip over his face as he fought down a sense of impending doom, while rubbing at the back of his neck with the hand not locked in a death-grip on his bedding. His wildly scattering thoughts refused to sort themselves out through the pain. "Ah...h-hey, Yuki, I think you're comin' down with somethin', maybe we better call Hatori? I mean - you're h-hallucinating - ! Heh, where could you be comin' up with these insane ideas! A-heh..."

Yuki slammed his hands palm-down on the floor to either side of Kyo's knees, making the neko jump as his red hair stood straight on end, almost bushing like a scared true-neko. Yuki leaned forward until they were nose-to-nose, causing the now wide-eyed neko to bend unreasonably far backwards in the process.

* * *

Yuki bit back the nearly hysterical urge to sneeze, just to see Kyo overbalance and fall backwards... It was rather funny, the way Kyo's wide red eyes were almost crossing, trying to meet his.

"I heard you and Hatori, earlier today," Yuki admitted quietly, staring intently into Kyo's eyes.

Kyo flinched, and looked down and away; though not before Yuki caught the look of self-loathing that flashed across his features. Kyo's carrot-red bangs shadowed his eyes as he pushed himself back, out of the uncomfortably close position. He wouldn't meet Yuki's eyes again as he settled himself cross-legged squarely on his futon.

"I don't know what you're talkin' about." Soft, monotone; no fire at all. Almost - sad. _Quite _unlike the Kyo that Yuki knew, even taking into account the obvious rain-induced headache.

Yuki sat back on his heels, numbed by the confirmation Kyo's behavior was giving him. Kyo _had_ been trying to protect him, all these years. They likely _had_ been best friends when they were little. But only Kyo could remember it.

Which was worse? Finding out you'd forgotten something that important, that somebody had been messing around _in your head,_ with no way of telling _how much _they'd changed - or being the one to remember everything; seeing your friend all the time, but not allowed to let on that you even _know _him; instead having to pretend you hate him?

Yuki bit out a curse that caught Kyo's immediate, shocked attention. He added a few more for good measure, mainly directed at Akito, though a couple were aimed at himself and his own willful blindness. Kyo just stared at him, dumbfounded; he'd obviously had no idea the well-mannered Yuki even _knew _some of those words!

"Uhh...h-hey, you - ah, you better not let anybody catch you cussin' out Akito that way - "

" _- Why? Why _am I supposed to hate you, why must the neko and the nezumi fight? _Why must Akito ruin everything for everyone else - !" _

* * *

Kyo most definitely had _no_ idea how to handle a teary-mad nezumi, whose fists were trembling at his sides and looked like he was on the verge of a major asthma attack. At least, not when it wasn't _him_ that Yuki was so mad at.

If Kyo had been feeling even a tiny bit better himself, he'd have picked a fight, to help Yuki work off some of that anger - but the medicine hadn't touched his headache, and he knew the _kuso _rain had his reflexes shot to hell even worse than usual. There must be one nasty thunderstorm shaping up...anyway, either Yuki'd do him serious injury before realizing it; or he'd hurt Yuki, if his body responded to a threat by trained instinct, without his mind doing the usual interference with his reflexes.

Which meant - gaah! - he'd have to _talk._ Not his strongest skill, talking. Yelling, now, _that _he could do - insults and cussing and riling up somebody. Those could flow out before he was even really aware of his mouth being open. Whenever he tried to _think_ about what he was saying, when he tried to talk about anything that _meant_ something - then he stuttered and stammered and the words just came out completely _wrong _from what he'd meant, usually sounding a whole lot harsher too. It had become a reflex.

Though Tohru's gentle presence in their lives had been teaching him better. Being around her calmed him enough to be able to think clearly before opening his mouth, at least some of the time now, and had softened the sharpest edge off his speech. She was slowly but surely taking away the anger he'd spent so many years building into a wall about himself.

So he ran a shaky hand through his hair, stopping to tug at the roots in frustration; grimacing and looking wildly about the room for a second in hopes of inspiration, trying to ignore the way moving his eyes made the world spin about him while shooting fiery splinters of agony behind his eyes.

There was no help for it - he'd have to give Yuki at least part of the truth. He wasn't in any shape to come up with a believable lie, and the nezumi looked likely to stick to him like glue until he got _some_ sort of answers. So Kyo took a deep breath and gritted his teeth before looking Yuki in the eyes and saying, roughly, "Look - it's better that way; better for both of us. _I'm gonna be locked up,_ damnit! The only person who's gonna remember I'm still alive ten years from now, is gonna be the poor fool Akito sticks with slidin' a food tray under my door! I might as well be d-dyin'. I - " Kyo looked down, bangs hiding his eyes again, as his voice cracked.

He cleared his throat, hands fisting on his knees and his body strung so tightly from the tension he thought he'd ring like a bell if he was hit. He grit his teeth and tried to continue, sharp pain now clutching at his heart as well as his head, "You've _seen_ it. My - true form. You _know _what I am. Even T - Tohru - " His breath caught painfully on her name. "Even Tohru can't really accept it; even she's - _scared _of me..." _'Just like Mother was...'_

Yuki lunged and caught at Kyo's shoulders, shaking him, forcing him to look up into angry gray eyes._ "I don't believe that! _That's _not_ your 'true form,' that's just another part of your curse! You're right, I _do _know you - for all I've been trying to fool myself for all these years, likely with a little help from Hatori's power. You're just about the kindest person I've ever known - _including_ Honda-san! You just try so hard to hide it behind all that anger and bluster - "

Kyo's vision grayed out as the pain in his head reached a skull-splitting peak that chased all coherent thought from him, leaving just the desperate longing to simply pass out and be done with it. Yuki's words faded out to white noise; he couldn't concentrate enough to understand them. Never, in his whole life, had he felt any pain so _intense - _

* * *

Yuki's startlingly intense anger drained away to surprise, words failing him, when Kyo's face crumpled and the neko tore himself away, turning his back. The surprise turned to concern when Kyo wrapped both arms about his head and started rocking slowly from side to side, desperately trying to choke back a pitiful, pain-filled mewling.

Yuki bit his lip, looking down at his own hands. He could plainly tell the feelings Kyo had just been struggling with - though if it hadn't been for that horrible headache, he knew Kyo _never _would have broken down anywhere that another living soul could possibly see him. The obviously excruciating pain, on top of a lifetime of accumulated stress, plus - quite likely - a fair bit of greatly building fear, would be enough to make even Buddha break down.

Then Yuki's expression firmed into determination, and he moved up next to Kyo, wrapping one arm about his shoulders. He pulled the tormented neko over into a hug, refusing to let go when Kyo struggled weakly. After a moment, Kyo stopped pulling away, and instead clutched at Yuki's arm with one hand, the other still tightly clutching at his head. The neko turned his face into the nezumi's shirt and all but convulsed in wracking, heartbroken, strangled sobs, so full of pain they brought tears up in Yuki's eyes, too.

Yuki just hugged him like a brother, gently kneading with one hand first at the back of Kyo's tension-corded neck, then working up his scalp, in hopes of helping ease the pain at least a bit. The muscles were almost literally knots under the neko's skin, they were so tight; it was a small miracle they weren't cramping up.

Yuki murmured nonsense things in an effort to help Kyo calm down and get himself under control, before he made himself pass out. Crying that hard could only make that headache much worse.

Not to mention the embarrassment factor when Kyo got himself under control again, for the both of them. Ten years of enmity had engrained some pretty strong habits into them both - Yuki wasn't at all certain he could keep Kyo talking to him, if they started fighting as they normally did. And there were answers he still wanted - _needed_ - from the neko.

Though - he'd never seen Kyo like this; he'd never seen _anyone_ so obviously suffering. He was beginning to think he should call Hatori; the aspirin had obviously not done a thing to help Kyo. He needed something much stronger.

* * *

It took a while for Kyo to calm down enough to speak, just before Yuki could decide to call for Hatori. He never stopped shaking, though; Yuki could feel the tremors ripple through the wiry, lean form tucked against him like a lost child. When Kyo finally spoke, it was in that odd, whispery monotone that was so - so _un-Kyo-like._ If Yuki closed his eyes, he'd easily be able to believe it was someone else entirely speaking.

"There's only one window in the Neko's House; a window with bars on it. I remember the first time Akito took my bracelet, and dumped me in there for the week...if it hadn't been for that window, I think I'd'a gone nuts. Nobody's allowed near the building, except for the one who slides the food tray through the slot under the door; and I didn't - didn't know if he'd ever be lettin' me _out _again. Akito w-woul - "

Kyo gulped a breath, an especially violent shiver coursing through him. Yuki frowned when he went on, wondering just what Kyo didn't want to tell him. He was certain the neko had abruptly changed his mind on what he was about to say. They way he'd frozen for a split second; the slight, flinching twitch away from Yuki -

Akito would - _what!_ Yuki wasn't sure he wanted to know. His imagination already had his stomach upset enough that he was regretting what little he'd eaten.

"Akito...doesn't want anybody to see me - h-he - wants me forgotten. _He _doesn't even come - u-usually..." Yuki paled; he suddenly had a good idea of _exactly _what Kyo didn't want to tell him. It wasn't at all like Akito to not torment a helpless victim; mentally, physically, or both. Or any other way he could think up. And he hardly ever stopped with mere words, if he could get away with more. "...not until he lets me out - and he, he never says how long he's keepin' me in there, each time."

Yuki held his tongue on the question of just how many times Akito had locked Kyo up, over the years. He didn't want the neko to stop talking yet. He knew there had been many times the neko had seemed to not be around, but nobody had bothered to speculate about where he might be. They'd usually just assumed he was hiding somewhere; or was up on the mountain with Kazuma-sensei.

'_No - _' Yuki flinched, his grip on Kyo tightening slightly, as he remembered his thoughts from back then._ 'Kami-sama! None of us cared to even notice when he was missing. He always came back, after all..._

'_...and we always grumbled and complained about it when he did...oh, Kami-sama, forgive us!'_ Yuki didn't notice when a tear suddenly slipped from his eye, rolling down his cheek to drip off his chin. The droplet sparkled for a brief, crystal instant before disappearing into the carrot-red hair below.

" - H-he...he had the window boarded over, after we skipped New Year's for Tohru's sake." The shivering increased again for a moment; Kyo's hand fisted tightly in Yuki's shirt before loosening, he felt the fabric strain briefly. "That's where I was, those three weeks last January - Akito...was...showin' me the 'improvements' he'd made. He's had the electricity pulled out - the heating, too, and the A.C... It's dark in there now.

"No more star-gazing. No more - no more runnin' through the woods, feelin' the wind on my face - no more s-sunshine... There's not enough room in there to do a proper martial arts kata, even. I - "

Kyo gulped a breath, his body impossibly tense. Yuki began to be concerned the neko was going to sprain something. "I - I don't know how Shishou's grandfather lasted _twenty-five years,_ in there...h-he was probably thinkin' of the next neko to be born - tryin' to hold out long as he could, hoping to spare at least one generation. I've - gotta try for that, too... I-I've gotta - _I - "_

Kyo's unnaturally calm voice finally broke down into a very hair-raisingly feline wail of pain. _"Oh, Kami-sama - ! It hurrrtsss! Make it **ssssttoooppppp - "**_

Yuki's breath caught as it finally sank into his heart, just exactly what was going to _happen _to the neko. Kyo was one of the most active, physical people Yuki knew - the neko knew every square inch of the forest surrounding Shigure's home, he'd likely explored most of the mountain while he'd been up there with Kazuma-sensei; he'd been all over the Honke when they were kids, including up on the rooftops _and _in every tree on the property that could possibly hold his weight - and some that didn't.

Wide, open spaces; sunshine; martial arts - those were life itself to the neko. Being deprived of it _all - _with only occasional, abusive visits from Akito to break the mindless monotony -

When Akito had locked Yuki up, only once had it lasted more than a day or two; and he'd had frequent visitors, even if he hadn't appreciated them at the time. Hatori, Shigure, Haru; and - _damn _him! - Akito... When _he _went back to live at Sohma House after graduation, he'd still be able to pursue some sort of career, actually leave the grounds occasionally; possibly even marry, have children - though Akito's jealousy might forbid that option after all.

But to be locked up, in what was basically a box, forever more? With _no one?_ Yuki shuddered in sympathy. He thought of promising to find a way to at least talk with Kyo, after he was consigned to the cage; actually opened his mouth to speak - and cursed himself for a fool and a coward even as he kept quiet, not knowing if he'd have the courage to risk being found out when the time came. He didn't want to raise Kyo's hopes, only to have them slowly and painfully ground down to nothing, if he couldn't keep that promise, for whatever reason.

There were still things Akito could do, to people Yuki, and Kyo, cared about...people like Honda-san. He'd have to find a way to protect her, most of all; Kyo would never forgive him if he placed her in danger, no more than he'd forgive himself.

He'd just have to find a way, and surprise Kyo.

How was growing up knowing you were going to be consigned to a living death, any better than growing up knowing you were going to die as a sacrifice for your family? At least when you died, it was over and done with! Why were they constrained to bow and scrape and obey Akito's every sick whim, when Kyo's fate was arguably much worse!

Yuki hugged Kyo tighter, fighting back tears for both their sakes. What had their ancestors _done,_ for the family to be cursed like this!


	3. A Cure?

_Ye-e-esh. This is going to be a bit longer than I first thought! This is the first time the writing bug has bit me since my Dad died of a surprise heart attack last summer...so if it's a bit overly sad or angsty, well, just call it my way of venting out my feelings._

_:resigned sigh: Grrrr, now I've got to get this one out of my system before I can finally get back to my own original stuff, that I'm trying to get published. Aaagh! Well, it is kind'a interesting to write this, anyway. I haven't really tried to write somebody else's characters before; it's good practice,' I'm just gonna let it go where it wants, and not worry about length or anything for a change._

_DISCLAIMER - They ain't mine...BWAAAAAAAH! sniffle-snuffle! ...though the one kami-lady did just pop right out of my head. If I owned Fruits Basket, I'd be makin' money! _

**Chapter 3 - A Cure?**

An exhausted Kyo had finally dozed off - or passed out, as the case may be - in Yuki's hold, letting out the occasional stifled whimper as pain and bad dreams chased him through sleep. Yuki kept holding on to him, his head resting atop Kyo's, regretting all the years of friendship they'd lost due to Akito's cruel manipulations.

He was rather surprised at the feelings he was discovering in himself - he'd nevereven considered that he'd ever feel protective of the _neko,_ of all people! He realized with a bit of a start, that what he was feeling - it was very much brotherly, the very feelings everyone always expected he should have for Ayame.

His mind froze up for a split second - what if _Ayame_ wasn't what he'd always thought of him! He forced his thoughts away from that; he just - couldn't deal with the idea of eventually becoming close to his big brother; not just then. He was having enough trouble with what he was learning about Kyo!

After a good bit of time and careful effort, he managed to shift himself and the fitfully dozing neko about so he could lean back against the wall, relieving some of the strain on his stiffening muscles. Kyo weighed a lot more than Yuki would have thought, in spite of his wiry frame; he was practically all solid muscle.

'_And he's always whining about how he'll "someday beat that kuso nezumi!"'_ Yuki snorted to himself with a touch of amusement. He knew he wasn't in nearly the kind of excellent physical shape Kyo was in; the neko could likely hold him up overhead with one hand, for an hour, without even straining. Without even noticing, more likely!

Kyo hadn't relaxed, even in sleep. Matter of fact, he still had Yuki's sleeve in a near death-grip. That brought a slight, half-sad smirk to Yuki's face, when he noticed. He wondered if it was because of the rarity of having someone actually trying to comfort the neko, or just a reflex from the extreme pain he was in.

Yuki started when he heard the front door open. It had only been about an hour since supper - Honda-san wasn't due back for another couple hours yet. He briefly wondered that Shigure hadn't stuck his nose in; that perverted inu would just _love_ to catch the neko and the nezumi in their current position, he'd never let them live it down...and he'd likely tell the entire world, too, probably writing it into one of his disgusting smutty books!

The kamis forbid Shigure ever told _Ayame!_ Yuki most vehemently _did not_ want to deal with his brother's ecstatically nonsensical proclamations - whether they turned out to be an act, or not!

Yuki took a careful breath and willed himself calm when Kyo stirred at his angry tensing up. The neko really was very sensitive to others' emotions, for all he apparently didn't know the first thing about _dealing_ with them. Hiding behind his wall of anger all the time as he did, to keep people from getting close to him...

Hiding. Right out in plain sight, where Akito could easily see him. _'See, I'm right here, nobody can stand me - I have no friends - I'm doing just what you wanted, right!'_

Yuki sighed, remembering how Akito always seemed to find out every smallest detail of the lives of his Jyuunishi-cursed. That cold-hearted - _demon!_ - had entirely too many of the 'normal' Sohmas willing to report every twitch of their Jyuunishi-cursed kin to the Clan Head. Yuki wasn't entirely certain that Shigure could keep anything secret from Akito, either - excessive loyalty was in the inu's nature, after all. If nothing else, he'd never be able to deny a directly asked question; and Akito had a suspicious enough mind to do the asking.

Though...Yuki wasn't entirely certain any more that Shigure had given his loyalty to _Akito._ Hatori and Ayame certainly claimed a good bit of it; those three were too close for it to be otherwise. And Shigure was just about the only person who would willingly try to physically restrain Akito when he flew into one of his rages, and tried to harm one of them.

A sudden flicker distracted Yuki. What was that light coming in under the door? It shone oddly red...he felt a warmth, somehow, on his face, as he looked at it.

Kyo woke when he felt Yuki tense. He hadn't gone far enough into sleep to forget about what had happened, but he was still rather disoriented, and the aspirin had only cut the very absolute worst edge off his migraine-level headache. It was still worse than he'd ever had before - and now his ears were ringing, likely from the kuso aspirin. Like a true-neko, Kyo was extra-sensitive to medications.

He stared in stupefied fascination at the soft red light shining under the door, trying to get his watery eyes to focus properly through the pain. The red light wasn't at all the same as the pinpoint multi-colored sparkles the headache was still throwing into his vision, so he wasn't so sure it was his imagination.

He briefly, almost wistfully, though of having a nice, big, multi-ton boulder drop down out of the sky onto his head, to squash it flat. _That _would get rid of the damned pain...!

'_Uhn...then again, maybe not...**afterwards** would be hell, wouldn't it...'_ He grimaced at the very poor joke that no one but he and Akito would completely understand, as no one in their right minds would suspect someone could survive something like that.

Akito being the only other living person to know of the neko's _third_ curse...

Neither young man moved when the door opened, both staring in surprise at the woman standing there. Neither recognized her; they didn't know how she'd gotten upstairs without Shigure intercepting her, even if she was obviously _not _a High School girl.

Long, silken black hair done up in intricate plaits with ornate, bejeweled sticks; traditionally painted white oval face, with ancient-seeming hazel eyes...she had a presence about her that bespoke both power and authority, though she didn't look like she could possibly be older than her early twenties. She wore layers of colorful and elaborate robes, the shimmering silks heavy with exquisite embroidery; a tasteful sprinkling of small gems was worked into the stitching.

The paired swords casually stuck through her sash seemed incongruous on a Princess' robes. They also looked well-used; and she did not show the self-consciousness of someone unused to wearing them. Perhaps it was the robes that were unusual for her, though she did not seem awkward in wearing the elaborate ceremonial outfit.

Her calm, remote expression softened as she regarded the two boys. She nodded once, slowly, before speaking in a warm voice - or was that _voices?_ - that seemed to come from everywhere, yet nowhere around them. They both paled and shrank back a bit, as they each felt the aura of _power _surrounding her.

"Sohma Yuki-nezumi. Sohma Kyo-neko." They both stiffened in shock at her knowledge of their curses, wide eyes now riveted to her face. "It is good that the two of you are finally speaking with one another." She knelt gracefully and placed a small, white hand, with oddly silver-lacquered nails, upon Kyo's brow, closing her eyes for a moment and bowing her head.

Yuki's hold on Kyo tightened in concern even as Kyo slowly relaxed, until he seemed near-boneless. A warm, comforting flood of - _something - _was flowing from the woman's hand, seemingly straight into his heart...it brought a wave of supportive strength with it. He no longer felt like he was uncontrollably flying to pieces; he started to believe he might actually be able to stand his imprisonment, for more than a few days.

When she stood, Kyo looked up at her with wide eyes. His headache - it was completely _gone, _along with that damned rainy-day lethargy! _Gone!_

Of course, that meant he was no longer distracted from noticing just _who_ was holding him in a rather close - though still brotherly! - and supportive embrace. The embarrassed blush that suddenly heated his skin could likely be seen in pitch darkness. He tensed, not quite to the point of jumping up and away from the nezumi.

It wasn't that it was uncomfortable, exactly - just...damned _embarrassing! _If he'd been in neko-form, his ears would've been plastered flat to his skull, his tail bushed like a bottle-brush. Though his claws would have stayed carefully sheathed.

The loneliness he'd fought for most of his life rose up in a powerful wave; that was what was keeping him from leaping to his feet quite yet. Well - that, and Yuki's arm set quite firmly across his chest...Kyo had a feeling it would take more than a bit of wrestling to get the nezumi to let go just then, tense as he was. Kyo wasn't entirely certain his cousin realized just how strong his hold was.

So long as Yuki was willing to stay as they were, he just couldn't bring himself to move from one of the few feelings of comfort he'd ever received from another person in his short life. He'd never let Shishou that close, when he was a child - so Shishou hadn't gotten into the habit of physical displays of affection, other than through their sparring, which Kyo was pretty sure nobody else in the family understood, at all.

Though if Yuki started acting all lovey-dovey - there _would_ be property damage! Even if it was only Kyo running off screaming, without bothering with the door!

Yuki smirked with mixed humor as he felt Kyo stiffen, trying not to chuckle as he kept one arm across the neko's chest to keep him still. He was relieved; the woman must have done something to help the neko's headache.

He was also secretly relieved when Kyo didn't struggle to get up; there was precious little physical expression of affection in the lives of the Jyuunishi-cursed, for the two of them even more than most, thanks to Akito. He was certain Kyo felt the lack as much as he did. It was - rather comforting, strangely enough, just to sit and support someone.

If the strange woman hadn't been there, he'd have chuckled outright at Kyo's discomfiture; he just _knew_ what Kyo's face looked like at that moment. What he wouldn't have given for a camera just then!

Then he started to frown, as he realized he wasn't feeling much mistrust of the woman. They had no idea who she was! Even if she did know their names, and apparently about their curses; and Shigure hadn't stopped her from coming upstairs...the baka inu could have mistaken her for his editor and hidden himself, after all.

Then the sensations he was feeling, the _power_ that just seemed to flow from her, stronger by the minute, overcame his mind's attempts to make normal sense of the encounter. He felt the fine hairs on his body standing upright as the thought suddenly crossed his mind, that this might actually be one of the kamis. All thoughts of humor fled his mind as he stared up at her.

"The two of you should talk all you can, while there is still time." Yuki was fascinated by her multi-part voice, still unsure if the oddly, yet beautifully, echoing sound was actually coming out of her mouth. It was certain no human could voice it, not without extensive electronic help.

"It is important that you get to know each other, as you each truly are - _before_ Kyo-neko is locked into the Neko's House." She fixed a frozen Kyo with a particularly penetrating stare, before continuing in a softer voice, "And _you _should tell Yuki-nezumi about the link between you two. He has been kept much too ignorant of some rather important details of the Sohmas' Neko."

She glanced back to a startled Yuki, as she began softly glowing with that comforting red light. "There is only one chance to break the Jyuunishi curse on your family; once every hundred years. The last time was _so close_..." Her hazel eyes held a weary sadness for a moment, before going unreadable; her voice firmed with a stern authority.

"_Remember this_ - the keystone of the curse is _not_ the person you all believe it to be. The reprehensible one who is _responsible _for the Jyuunishi-curse on your family has been continuously reincarnated as a Sohma, ever since the curse was cast; as has the one who sacrificed himself to keep the curse from being worse than it is for the rest of you. Once every hundred years, there is a conjunction - when the reprehensible one and the noble sacrifice are the proper ages; and a Catalyst appears, a person who can draw the Jyuunishi-cursed together.

"_That _is the only time when the curse can be broken. If, _just once, _the rest of the Jyuunishi-cursed were to rise in unanimous support of the one who tried to save them, going against the reprehensible one's will - even if only for that one particular moment - then, and _only _then, can the curse be broken; your family forgiven.

"The Catalyst of this conjunction, Honda Tohru-san, has built the bridge - now it is for the Jyuunishi-cursed to cross it, for their own salvation." With that, the steadily strengthening red glow flared into a blindingly white light. The boys covered their watering eyes; when they lowered their hands, she was gone.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, too stunned to move, their thoughts identical. Who had that woman been? How had she _done _that - glowing, then disappearing into thin air!

'_A cure for the curse!'_

Then they remembered themselves - and just how they were _sitting; _with Kyo practically in Yuki's lap, using him for a backrest. Old habits took over through the shock; Kyo threw off Yuki's loosened hold and leapt up to jitter around for a bit, eyes darting nervously about in search of witnesses. Mainly, that hentai Shigure...

The neko's thoughts flitted about like a cloud of hyped-up butterflies, dizzying and uncatchable. He paused long enough to stare out into the hallway, then automatically slid the door closed as he turned back, to pace randomly about the room. He couldn't quite bring himself to look at Yuki, nervous about what the nezumi's expression might be.

Nervous about what the - whatever the hell she'd been! - had told him to _do. _He wasn't exactly thrilled to have to tell the nezumi about the _third_ curse the neko bore, tying the two of them together. He was certain the only other member of the family who even knew that it existed at all, was Akito.

His heart caught in his throat for a second. _'A cure...!'_ Would it cure all of the neko's curses, though? All three? _'Oh, kami-sama...please...! Just to not be locked up would be enough for me...'_ He closed his eyes and concentrated on his breathing, trying to stem the tears threatening to fall; trying to stop the shaking. '_I can handle changing into a neko - even changing into my monster form...I've got my bracelet to seal **that **away, after all. I can even deal with - with the **third** curse. Just - please, **please,** Kami-sama - let me not be locked up - !' _

All through his life, he'd learned over and over again to never get his hopes up; to never wish for anything. The methodical shattering of all his dreams - those were not experiences he cared to repeat, especially the most simple ones...the wish for just one single friend; the wish for his mother, and his birth father, to love him. Hell, to just _like_ him a little bit!

He just couldn't help himself - being locked up forever in the Neko's House terrified him past reason. Maybe...just this one, last time...he'd let himself hope. He didn't know what else he could do.

* * *

Yuki got up more slowly, mind also awhirl, staring at the spot where the woman - no...no, the _kami_ - had been standing. '_A cure!'_ He couldn't quite wrap his thoughts around that idea yet. The family's single most hoped-for, longed-for miracle -

His mind fixed instead on a somewhat lesser thought. She had mentioned some sort of link, specifically between himself and Kyo. Did she mean their long-ago friendship? Something to do with their respective curses, maybe? Or - something else?

"Kyo? What - " Yuki paused and licked his lips, nervous. He truly didn't want them to slip back into the old bickering; and nervous as Kyo obviously was, he was likely to snap before thinking - especially since it was obvious the kami had cured his distracting headache. The nezumi took a breath and grabbed hold of his temper with both hands, determined to not take Kyo's first response seriously. "What link, between us? What was she talking about?"

Kyo froze, his back to Yuki. His sudden, complete stillness sent a chill up the nezumi's spine. As the silence stretched out, without any response at all from the neko, Yuki's sense of foreboding grew. He tried very hard to be optimistic - maybe Kyo was actually _thinking_ about what he was going to say, after all. But - this was _Kyo._ If he hadn't snapped out an insult by now, or at least started giving off his usual battle aura -

Yuki stared in surprise when Kyo suddenly slumped, taking the two steps needed so he could plop bonelessly down onto his futon. Keeping his face turned away. It was Yuki's turn to give the impression his ears should be plastered back to his skull in distress.

"The neko never outlives...the nezumi...and never dies first."

Yuki nearly missed the soft-whispered words; he did miss the instant of hesitation when Kyo's eyes flicked towards him, just before he said 'the nezumi;' as if he'd changed his mind at the last second about what word to use. He'd spoken slowly enough that the pause was easily overlooked.

Yuki shook his head slightly, puzzled. What did Kyo's words mean? When one of them died...the other would? Was that it? He'd never heard of a curse like _that_...

Just like he'd not known of the second curse on the neko. What _else_ didn't he know about his own family!

* * *

As the nezumi puzzled his words over in silence, Kyo glanced back at him, keeping his head down so his hair mostly hid his eyes. He didn't want Yuki to see the whirling torrent of conflicting emotions in them. Kyo also believed the woman had been a kami; and she _had _pretty much ordered him to talk to the nezumi. Besides -

Besides...he'd carried _that _secret for so long, about the third curse; ever since he'd been given Kenji-neko's books by his Shishou. Most specifically - the Neko's Diary, which seemed to be overlooked by everyone but the neko-cursed; a magic-touched book if ever there was such a thing.

There was no way Shishou had seen that book, he'd have freaked at some of the things in it and _never_ have given it to a child. That Diary had been started by the first Sohma ever born under the Neko's Curse; added to by every other neko-cursed person, down through the ages. It had detailed - some of the things their respective Clan Heads had done to the Neko-cursed. The entries of the few Neko-cursed that had been locked away in the Neko's House from very young ages were the worst; one had barely been taught to write, and had only written on one single page.

Kyo had had nightmares for months, after reading _that _page.

The book had contained a wealth of information on controlling and dealing with the second curse, what the first Neko-cursed young man had called "the Vengeful Neko." After his first transformation into that hideous form, and all the sensations and feelings it smothered him with, Kyo had easily understood the reasoning behind that name. It had also informed him of the secret, third curse of the Jyuunishi-cursed Neko - the life-link.

The third curse had actually, before the family became cursed, been a blessing perpetually bestowed by the kamis on the best warrior in the Clan. This warrior would choose one person, usually the Clan Head or one of his kin as he was generally the Clan Head's bodyguard, for his life to be linked to. This allowed him to live and function even when fatally wounded by mortal standards, thus better protecting the Clan Head's life; and eliminated the need for committing seppuku if he failed at his duty, as he would die with his charge. It also assured the person chosen for the link, that the warrior would absolutely never harm them.

Kyo had been seven when he read that part of the book, and trying to figure out how he was going to keep his year-old promise to Yuki; to protect him, even if Yuki was made to forget Kyo. He'd considered his choice of person to link with obvious; he'd sure as hell never choose Akito!

Because of his pure-hearted surety, a kami had been drawn to appear in his dreams that night...and his Choice had been made, and confirmed with a flash of the kami's power, before the bemused kami could quite finish explaining why he was there. Kyo had received a separate, small blessing from the kami, before he left Kyo's dreams...a simple wish for the boy to have better luck than his predecessor.

Soon, it would be Kyo's turn to arrange for the Neko's Diary to reach the next neko-cursed person. A shudder rippled through him at the thought.

Seeing Yuki's confusion, he grit his teeth and elaborated, "I can't die 'til you do - no matter _what _happens to me - and I won't live past your death."

Stunned, Yuki stared at him, only one thought echoing loudly through his head: '_What?'_ He slowly knelt, feeling like his legs were going to give out on him soon. A horrible sense of foreboding crawled its slow way up his spine.

"What do you mean, 'no matter what happens' to you? I - I don't understand - "

Kyo jumped up off his futon, nervous energy pouring off him in waves as he paced to the door and back. He wouldn't look Yuki in the eyes. "It means exactly what I said. Akito - Akito can - " He stopped, muscles bunching, raising his tight-fisted hands in front of his chest and hunching in on himself a bit as he tried to deal with the overwhelming tension once more pulsing through his body. "Akito can do anything he wants to me - I live through it. He never lets Hatori see me, after...

"Akito damned well _knows_ my curse will heal me; just so long as you're alive."

Yuki felt his breath catching in his chest in a familiar, sickening way, as that sense of horror started crawling about under his skin. He raised a hand to his chest as he started to get seriously short of breath. "What..." His hands were trembling. "What has..." He forced down a larger breath, feeling like his lungs would burst.

"_What...has...he...done...!"_


	4. Summoned

_Describing Yuki's asthma's easy - I know from personal experience. Blea-a-ah...!_

_DISCLAIMER - I don't own 'em, and can't really afford 'em. :sigh:_

**Chapter 4 - Summoned **

"_What...has...he...done...!_"

Kyo looked around in sudden concern as the soft, overly breathy sound of Yuki's voice registered. His eyes widened and he threw himself down to kneel by Yuki when he saw the wide-eyed nezumi on his knees, clutching his chest and gasping for breath. "Oh, no, no-no-no - _calm down, _dammit, you kuso nezumi! Oh, man - !" Kyo's hands waved uselessly about. Yuki fought the urge to laugh at the comically panicked look on Kyo's face - he didn't have the breath for it.

When Kyo started to get up, distractedly muttering something about Shigure and Hatori, Yuki grabbed his arm and gave him a pleading look, forcefully shaking his head 'no'. He kept hold of Kyo's arm as he braced his other hand on his thigh, concentrating hard on slowing his gasping breaths; if he could just calm down, he'd be all right in a little while...and he wouldn't have to use his inhaler, which knocked him for a loop each time he used it.

Kyo watched him, undecided, for a couple moments, until he realized that Yuki seemed to be getting the attack under control. Both young men relaxed somewhat when Yuki had his breathing nearly back to normal, if still a bit short, a few minutes later. Kyo closed his eyes and bowed his head for a moment, sighing with obvious relief, resting with his hands braced on his thighs.

Yuki fought the desire to just pass out right then and there. Kyo would likely have a full-fledged panic attack if he did. Amusing as the thought was, he wouldn't be conscious to be entertained by the sight.

He blushed and released Kyo's arm when he realized he was still holding on; he was nervous about setting off the neko's touchy temper. His mind had realized that at least part of that was learned behavior to camouflage Kyo's real personality; but after so many years, it had obviously become a very strong habit - as was his own usually negative response to it.

Not that he'd ever been overly demonstrative, himself; but he couldn't find it in him to be even mildly annoyed at the neko just then, and hugging him had been - comforting to himself, as well as calming to Kyo. After a lifetime stuck all alone up on a pedestal, held up to the highest possible standards by the rest of the clan, the simple action of hugging someone was nearly a foreign experience for him. Always before, the few times he'd tried to initiate such contact, he'd been turned away - by his parents, by his brother; by Akito's jealous responses when he found out...

And Kyo had likely received even fewer physical expressions of affection than Yuki had - unless Kazuma-sensei was a great deal less reserved in private with his adoptive son than he was in public. Akito was hardly the first Clan Head to wish the neko-cursed shunned; the Neko's House had been built more than five centuries ago. It was long ingrained with those in the clan who knew of the curse that the neko was "evil;" a "disgusting monster" to be avoided at all costs, even when they didn't know about the physical transformation of the neko's second curse.

No one would take the first step in trying to get to know the person bearing _that _curse. Even those who didn't know a thing about the Jyuunishi curse would follow the Clan Head's lead in shunning a specific family member, never questioning the reason for it.

That was just the way things were.

Yuki started when Kyo gave a long-suffering sigh, rolling his eyes briefly ceiling-wards. Then he nearly surprised Yuki into another asthma attack; he threw an arm about the nezumi's shoulders and gave him a brief, entirely unexpected hug, before levering the both of them to their feet. His strong arm kept supporting a rather shell-shocked Yuki all the way to the nezumi's room - after a quick, paranoid check of the hallway for the missing Shigure, that is. The inu had to be _somewhere_ in the house!

Yuki felt he was falling into a permanent state of shock when Kyo pressed him down onto his own futon, even as he was gently pulling off Yuki's socks and jacket; then basically tucked him into bed like he was a small child. As Kyo pulled the sheet up under his chin, face carefully expressionless the whole time, Yuki gave him a flat-eyed stare and stated firmly, one eyebrow raising, "You kiss me goodnight...and you're going through the wall."

* * *

Kyo snickered and, mischief clear in his red eyes, quite obviously thought about actually doing it, just to set Yuki off; but he decided not to. It was too nice, not yelling at each other. His own tiredness suddenly hit him as he stood up; he wavered for a second, his vision graying out. The cumulative shocks of the evening had exhausted him more than any fight ever had.

"You need anything else?" he asked, after quickly fumbling Yuki's inhaler out of its drawer and placing it on the nightstand, within the nezumi's easy reach. Yuki gave him a slightly suspicious stare - how _had_ the neko known his medicine was kept there? He hadn't had to look about at all, he'd gone straight to it! - then shook his head.

"No, thank you. I'll be fine. I'll...see you in the morning..."

Kyo paused, startled at the sincere thanks. It had been a long time since they'd done anything but snipe and yell at each other. His mind suddenly flashed back through childhood memories -

_

* * *

Coming face-to-face with child-Yuki for the first time; the subsequent five-hour game of hide'n'seek that ended up involving the whole Honke, as the two got themselves thoroughly lost. They'd had so much fun, the parental scoldings were hardly noticed -__

* * *

A five-year-old Yuki looking at Kyo's own newly five-year-old self, smiling shyly while holding out a clumsily self-wrapped present for him, what turned out to be a picture frame he'd made himself; with a photo in it of the two of them, grinning with laughter, the young neko hanging off the young nezumi's shoulders - Kyo still had it; hidden away, with his two or three other most prized possession...up on the mountain, near Shishou's place, where no one would ever accidentally discover it -__

* * *

Finding child-Yuki huddled in a back closet of the Honke, desperately trying not to cry, after Akito had ordered that group of children to have their memories of Yuki completely wiped, just for seeing him transform; promising to protect the nezumi all that he could, forever and ever, and after that too, even if Akito made Yuki forget all about him -_

A shiver chased up his spine, at how that had actually come about -

_

* * *

More recently, creeping silently into Yuki's room at Shigure's house in the small hours of the night, after waking from a particularly bad nightmare; watching quietly as the nezumi slept, reassuring himself that Yuki was **not **with Akito; was **not **hurt...checking to be sure where the all-important inhaler for the asthma attacks was, in case it was needed; before slipping out as silently as he'd come..._

* * *

Kyo fled to the door before more memories flooded through his mind, hesitating only long enough to whisper a quick "G'night" before sliding it closed. He staggered off to his bed, not at all sure he'd be able to sleep, in spite of how tired he was.

Not that night, or the next...

* * *

The next morning, breakfast had a most unwelcome interruption...unwelcome to Kyo and Yuki, anyway; Shigure was delighted to see Hatori again, "And so _soon!_ Oh, but you didn't have to come all this way just to visit pitiful little ol' _me, _Ha-san!" the inu said in a disgustingly cheerful voice, eyebrows wagging suggestively as he looked coyly sideways at Hatori.

Kyo glared daggers at him; Yuki calmly picked up his as yet unfilled plate and bopped the inu over the head with it, careful not to break the plate, then placed it back on the table in front of himself. Shigure let out a yelp when it connected and clutched at his head, giving Yuki his best wounded-puppy-dog eyes. Hatori just gave a small sigh and briefly closed his eyes at their antics.

"I'm not here to see you yet, Shigure. I'll be by tonight to look at your wrist." He ignored Shigure's hammed-up acting out of a heart-stabbed death scene. "Actually, I'm here to see Yuki. I - " The hesitation was miniscule, but Kyo at least noticed it. " - have a message from Akito."

There was dead silence in the room. At least, until Tohru dropped the bowl of miso soup she was bringing to the table...almost directly onto Kyo. The neko yowled and leapt up and back just barely in time to avoid a dousing, starting to snarl, "Geez! What are you tryin' to do - !"

Yuki was rather impressed when he noticed Kyo actually choking back further comment. He held back his almost instinctive biting remark to Kyo about yelling at Honda-san; after the previous night, Yuki was much more inclined to be understanding, instead of simply assuming the worst about Kyo's hot-tempered behavior.

And he had finally realized that Honda-san, through some gift of the kamis, _understood_ Kyo's rough mannerisms, better than any of his own family ever had. She would be distressed for upsetting him, and possibly worry he might start to hate her; but she wouldn't be offended by his yelling, and hadn't felt at all threatened by it since the first week she'd known the neko. And Kyo always managed to work up to an apology to her, afterwards - when everyone else was out of the way.

A brief flash of jealousy rippled through his heart as he thought of Kyo, and Honda-san. He determinedly squashed it, telling himself it really wasn't any of his business. At least, not until he finally got up the courage to tell Honda-san how _he _felt about her, and asked of her feelings for him in return.

Then a stray thought flitted through the nezumi's mind. Was he really jealous of Kyo's attention to Tohru - because somewhere, deep inside, he missed their childhood friendship? It didn't bother him the same way, when any of their other male classmates spoke with Honda-san, or even other male cousins...

It _did_ bother him whenever he saw Kyo surrounded by their classmates, relating to them - however reluctantly and awkwardly. He'd always thought that was because he was jealous of how Kyo could relate so well with others.

Was it really because _he _wanted to relate that well with _Kyo_, himself?

Yuki's appetite curdled in his stomach. He choked down the bite in his mouth, carefully setting his chopsticks on the table before he snapped them. He stared into his tea after a hasty swallow to wash an un-budging lump from his throat, his emotions a complete, churning mess.

Tohru was doing a passable impression of Ritsu in full panic-mode; she was dancing about in circles, looking for a rag to clean up with, her arms waving; letting out continual wails of "I'm sorry, oh, Kyo-kun, I'm _so _sorry - ! I didn't mean to - oh! I'm _sorry! _I'm just so-o-o clumsy! Did I get any on you - are you burned - !"

Yuki bowed his head and sighed, shaking his head, as Kyo vainly tried to calm her down - without just yelling at her to stop acting like a baka. The nezumi firmly shoved any considerations about just who and what he was jealous of and why to the back of his mind, for later contemplation.

Hatori closed his eyes again, face set in icy calm, just breathing. Shigure, of course, was laughing like a maniac, all but rolling on the floor. Yuki glared at the hysterical inu, then crossed his arms, sniffed, and looked away.

Eventually the soup was cleaned up, and Tohru and Shigure were calmed down. Kyo stood over against the wall, fuming and looking much put-upon; he wasn't going _anywhere _near spill-able stuff until Hatori and his upsetting messages were gone, and not likely to cause Tohru to dump the rest of breakfast on him.

Yuki stared straight at Hatori, expressionless as the dragon, once the distracting antics were over. Waiting. Kyo warily glanced between the two, red eyes inscrutable for all he wore his usual irritated scowl like a mask. The silence thickened until Shigure cleared his throat; then Hatori sighed and spoke.

"Yuki. Akito wishes to see you at the Honke...tonight. He didn't say for how long."

Yuki felt his stomach bottom out. He fisted his hands at his sides to keep anyone from noticing their trembling, while he fought to keep his breathing even. He concentrated on keeping his voice and face equally expressionless.

"Did he say why." It wasn't really a question; Akito rarely gave a reason for summoning him, but he felt the need to stall. He didn't think he'd be able to stand up without falling, just then.

"No, he didn't," Hatori said, looking Yuki in the eyes. Yuki wasn't certain, but he could've sworn he saw a brief flicker of - _something_ - in the dragon's eyes...regret? Sadness? Remorse? Sympathy, maybe?

Before the previous night, he would have disregarded it as his imagination. Now - especially remembering Hatori's almost-wife, Kana, and that Akito had already done pretty much his worst to Hatori...and that worst _wasn't _the ruining of Hatori's eye - Yuki wondered if the dragon's habitual coldness was as much of a mask as Kyo's fiery temper.

Or his own Prince-persona's aloofness.

Yuki took a shaky breath, the decision suddenly crystallizing in his mind. He'd had _quite _enough of the pretenses and veiled threats, and the outright abuse Akito heaped out on his own family. That kami - she'd said there was a chance to _end_ the curse..._" - the keystone of the curse is **not **the person you all believe it to be."_ Maybe they _were _wrong to blindly follow Akito's every whim - maybe they were actually perpetuating the curse by doing that. It sounded like that had partly been how his family had gotten cursed in the first place.

The "reprehensible one" the kami had spoken of with such distaste - he'd bet almost anything that she'd been referring to Akito. And _'the one who sacrificed himself,'_ who they'd have to rally about in order to break the curse...? Who else _could_ it be, but the one suffering under more than one curse?

The one who was about to be punished worse than anything Akito had or ever would suffer, simply because he was born under the Neko's Curse...

Yuki slowly stood. He grit his teeth, eyes hardening with determination, and stared Hatori straight in his good eye as he asked, "And if I don't want to go?"

* * *

Kyo was glad he hadn't been eating when Yuki spoke - it would've been spewed all over the table when he choked. As it was, he had a strong urge to sit down, and _quickly_.

'_What the hell does that kuso nezumi think he's **doing!** Akito will - Kami-sama, I don't want to even **think **about what he'll do!'_

Everybody was staring at Yuki in shock; nobody noticed that Kyo, of all people, had gone sheet-white. If Akito found out Yuki was rebelling against him - ! He'd be likely to beat the nezumi to within an inch of his life, at the very _least! _

And there'd be absolutely nothing Kyo could _do_ about it; not this time!

Kyo wrenched his eyes over to Hatori, a sickly sense of impending doom - kind of like suddenly, unexpectedly hearing Kagura calling him, from just around the next corner - turning his guts to jellified ice. The dragon was as startled as anyone; his icy mask had slipped for a second, showing a despairing kind of dismay, before he closed his expression down again and answered, "I'm to either bring you - or Tohru-san."

Kyo did thump down to his knees, at that. His hands clutched his elbows tightly. A shudder visibly rippled through Yuki, whose eyes were now dilated wide with fear. Kyo glanced at Tohru; her eyes were fixed on Yuki, worried for him. They all knew she'd willingly go in his place, if it would help. But none of them wanted her to lose her memories of them; none of the Jyuunishi-cursed could really bear the thought of her leaving their lives...forever...!

_...Leaving..._

The word echoed strangely in his head. For a moment he felt like he was underwater, sounds distorted; unable to breathe. Then a breath caught in his throat, as a rather simple solution came to him.

'_Why not...? At least it'll take care of this damned waiting...and it'll sure distract Akito from Yuki.'_ He looked up from the floor, struggling for a moment to force his lungs and voice to work, while everyone else waited for a response from the near-paralyzed Yuki. _'Hell, it's probably what the bastard really wants, anyway!'_

A sudden strong rush of disgusted anger at the whole situation sent Kyo to his feet in one quick surge of motion, teeth and fists clenched; freeing his voice. He slammed a fist into the table, making everyone jump and cracking the wood, before slowly looking up to focus on some vague spot on the wall just over Hatori's shoulder.

"Tell him - tell Akito - _I'm _comin' instead." He thought his voice was amazingly calm and steady, if a bit on the quiet side. That didn't seem to matter - there wasn't another sound in the house. "Tell him - he can have the Neko's House readied. I'll be there at noon tomorrow." His eyes suddenly jumped straight to meet Hatori's shocked stare. "You an' I both know he'll accept that."

Kyo then turned and walked away, head up and back straight; wrapped in a serious, strangely dignified air. Leaving a completely stunned silence in his wake.

He was already up the stairs and opening the door to his room when Hatori shook off his shock enough to bow low and long after him, Shigure copying him a bare second later; leaving Tohru to stare between them in surprise and worry.

* * *

Yuki stared numbly at Hatori's display of respect for the neko, his mind simply refusing to deal with the combined shocks of the last few minutes; not just yet. Especially not on top of yesterday! He slowly sank to his knees at the table as Hatori finally straightened, gave him an enigmatic look, then left quietly.

Tohru glanced uncertainly between Yuki and Shigure, eyes huge and concerned, clutching a towel to her chest in her distress. She was as yet unaware of just _what _Kyo was consigning himself to, or she'd have likely burst into immediate tears and tried to stop him.

Yuki looked at her, his stricken gaze obviously causing her heart to clench. A single tear escaped to roll slowly down her cheek. Her voice was whisper-soft as she quietly tried to ask, "Sohma...kun...? What - Kyo...kun...?"

He tore his eyes away, unable to explain it to her; not willing to be the one to break the terrible truth to her. He looked unseeing at Shigure, who uncharacteristically stared seriously back, more than a trace of sadness in his dark eyes; then Yuki lurched to his feet and walked unsteadily after Kyo. His steps went faster as he got to the stairs, until he practically ran to Kyo's door.

He didn't bother to knock, just roughly shoved the sliding door open. It didn't even cross his mind, knocking; his thoughts were too full of the urge to understand just what Kyo thought he was _doing!_ He was giving up his last few precious months of freedom - and for what? Just to save the nezumi from a beating!

What was that baka neko _thinking!_


	5. Confrontation

_DISCLAIMER - I do not own Fruits Basket or any of its characters, etc. Though I do have this nice basket full of plastic fruit sitting on my kitchen table..._

**Chapter 5 - Confrontation**

Kyo glanced behind him from checking through his bureau to see a highly upset Yuki standing framed in his abused door, one arm braced on it; panting rather heavily. The nezumi's voice was rough and anguished when he demanded, "What do you think you're _doing,_ you _kuso _baka neko!"

Kyo stifled the slightly hysterical urge to laugh at seeing the nezumi lose his composure so thoroughly. He couldn't remember _ever _getting Yuki this upset before! He turned to face his so-called nemesis, standing straight, hands fisted and hidden under crossed arms. His whole posture was contrary; that of someone determined he was _not _going to have his mind changed.

"Gettin' it over with."

Yuki gaped at the bald statement, unable for a moment to think of anything to say. Kyo used the opportunity to go on, "It's gonna happen, no matter what I do - Akito might go ahead an' lock me up earlier anyway, there's no guarantee he'll wait for graduation." His head lowered, carrot-red hair hiding despairing red eyes from view. "I - can't stop thinkin' about it, anyway...

"I don't think I can take the waiting anymore. This way - this way, it's easier. It's over an' _done."_

* * *

There wasn't anything Yuki could say. The words of the kami from the night before were spinning through his head; but for the life of him, he couldn't figure out how to make it happen - not in time. How in Kami-sama's name could he get all the Jyuunishi-cursed to support Kyo - against Akito! The cure the kami had dangled before them seemed impossible, like a cruel jest against them.

How could he possibly do it? How ever could he get them all to agree!

How could he save his - his _friend...?_

* * *

Kyo looked up when Yuki stayed silent, but for his oddly heavy breathing. A bit concerned that the nezumi was going to have another asthma attack, he uncrossed his arms and took a hesitant step towards him, almost reaching out with one hand.

He stopped when Yuki shot a hand out in front of himself, palm-out, for him to keep his distance. He couldn't see Yuki's expression - the nezumi's head was down, silken grayish hair covering most of his face but for his tight-lipped mouth. He was still standing braced, feet wide, tension screaming off him in waves.

Suddenly Yuki looked up at him with burning gray-violet eyes. "Outside!" He grabbed Kyo by the collar and all but dragged the startled neko behind him, much like Kagura would; down the stairs and out the door, then off into the surrounding forest.

* * *

Shigure looked up from his breakfast with a bemused smile as the two young men sailed by, in the obviously startled Kyo's case almost literally. He craned his head to watch them out of sight into the trees. Then he grinned, little stars popping up in his eyes as he clasped his hands together under his chin and sing-songed, "Well, well, well! My poor house isn't going to be destroyed today! Oh, _happy, _happy day!"

Tohru just stood and stared after them, trying to decide if she should follow, maybe try to stop them from fighting... She had no doubt that's what they were going to do, not with _that_ look on Sohma-kun's face. If _Sohma-kun_ was looking mad, there was no way Kyo-kun would back down from fighting with him!

'_Oh, Mom, what should I do! I-I don't want Sohma-kun and Kyo-kun to fight - I **don't **want them to really hurt each other! But - I think Sohma-kun and Kyo-kun might really **need **to fight this time; they looked really upset...that seems to be - how boys show friendship, sometimes; isn't it? By fighting, without being **really** serious about it? It's just so hard for me to tell if it is serious, sometimes!_

'_I just **know **they're not the enemies every one says they are supposed to be, Mom! Especially since - since Kyo-kun seems to be going to see Akito-sama, just to protect Sohma-kun... I **know **Akito-sama hurts Sohma-kun; I wish he wouldn't do that! But - it does mean Kyo-kun must really like Sohma-kun after all, right? Because I think - I think - Akito-sama will hurt **Kyo-kun **in Sohma-kun's place; and Kyo-kun knows that, I just know he does. So maybe, maybe my dream of the two of them someday being friends is **already **true, and I'm just too silly to see it._

'_It's like - how Kyo-kun shows me he likes **me; **you can't just listen to his words, they don't come out the way he wants them to. You have to watch what he does, the expressions on his face; his body language...the results after he's done something, like when he saves Momiji-chan from bullies at school. He tries to make it sound like he was just looking to fight somebody, and the bullies were handy...but he's never 'looking for a fight' unless somebody needs help._

_He never wants to admit to having feelings for anybody. Kyo-kun always seems to yell more when he's embarrassed, too, which he gets whenever he does try to express his feelings for someone. He - doesn't seem to want anyone to catch him being nice to anyone; I don't understand why...?_

'_Oooh, I just don't understand what's really happening; and I so **want **to! Hatori-san, Shigure-san, and Sohma-kun - when Kyo-kun said he'd go see Akito-sama in Sohma-kun's place, they looked almost **scared **for him! Hatori-san and Shigure-san **bowed** to Kyo-kun, Mom - I've **never **seen them do that towards Kyo-kun before; I've never seen any of his family give Kyo-kun that kind of respect...oh, no, and he didn't even see it, he was heading upstairs! That's so sad!_

'_Kyo-kun said something about the "Neko's House" - what is that? Kyo-kun has his own house...? It - it didn't sound like he wanted to be there, wherever it is. I - I have a bad feeling about that, Mom..._

'_Mom - I - I-I don't know what my heart is trying to tell me to **do!** Oh, I wish you were here to help me!'_Tohru's thoughts wailed on in her head as she wrung the rag in her hands 'til it was in danger of shredding. She stared with worried, wide chocolate eyes after the two young men she was closest to in all the world.

* * *

When Yuki felt they were far enough from the house and Shigure's prying ears, he spun about, nearly pitching Kyo to the ground as he let go of his collar. He stood with balled fists and bared teeth, fighting the urge to flat-out slug the neko; never mind using any martial arts moves, he just wanted to hit some _sense _into that - that - **_baka neko!_**

"Whaddayou doing! Kuso nezumi! You wanna fight!" Kyo bristled back at him, giving off the impression of a fully bushed, flat-eared neko, ready to attack.

"_No, _I don't want to fight. _- I don't want you to do this!"_ Yuki hissed at him through clenched teeth, not even noticing that blood had started to trickle from his palms as his nails bit through the skin.

Kyo saw, though; his eyes flicked to the bright red drops, then back to Yuki's anguished face. He carefully kept his own expression steady - slightly mad, a tad worried...absolutely none of his tightly-controlled fear could show, or he'd never be able to convince Yuki to just accept what he'd decided to do. Apparently, the kuso nezumi had decided to make up for lost time in their newly-rediscovered friendship, and was going overprotective on him!

Kyo snorted to himself. He'd lived pretty much his whole life without anybody's protection, not from the things that really hurt. He certainly didn't need somebody to start trying now!

The point of doing this, _now_ - was to keep Akito from hurting Yuki; having the kuso nezumi decide to pull some stupid stunt to get _him_ back out of the Neko's House, would defeat the whole purpose of going! So Kyo grit his teeth and stiffened his glare, trying to project as much anger as he could muster.

"I'm not all that thrilled about doin' this, either - but - _I can't handle the waiting!_ I _can't,_ damnit! I _don't _need my nose rubbed in what I'm gonna lose; not for the next lousy few _months - " _He bit off the flow of words before they got completely away from him, now breathing heavily himself. The two glared helplessly at each other for a frozen moment, trembling with tightly pent-up emotions that threatened to explode out of them.

Then, after what seemed forever, the moment passed; Yuki lowered his eyes, turning his face away. Still breathing heavily; tension still threaded tightly through all his muscles...but not knowing what to _do_ about the situation.

Kyo took a deep, shaky breath and let it out, slowly, trying to exhale all his own tension. He looked down, away from Yuki; trying to ignore the painful tightening of his chest. It wasn't physical, after all; it was literally all in his head. Or rather, in his heart...

Then Yuki's head snapped urgently back around to him. "Kyo. Do you love her?"

Kyo blinked and jumped back, staring at the nezumi like he'd gone completely _crazy._ "Nani - ?"

Yuki stared intently, straight into wide red eyes. _"Do you love Honda-san?"_

Kyo's mouth opened and closed a few times, just like a landed fish. He didn't know if he wanted to even _try _answering that...hell, he wasn't sure he _knew!_ "Uhm..."

"If you love her - then _tell her. Now._ Don't make her wonder for the rest of her life."

Something in Yuki's eyes caused Kyo to narrow his. He wasn't sure what it was, mixed in with all the anguish and anger... He _was _fairly certain that Yuki was himself in love with Tohru, though. So why in hell had he said - _that!_

Hell, it would only hurt Tohru to say he cared about her,_ that _way - there was nothing she could do to help him, after all. Kami-sama, if she spoke on his behalf to Akito, it would only get him locked up even sooner; and might lead to Hatori having to wipe her memories of them all! The only thing he _could_ tell her was to deny it was even possible that he loved her. That way, at least - if she did care at all for him, she wouldn't worry -

'_Aaaah, she worries about **Akito,** for cryin' out loud! **Of course **she's gonna worry about me; no matter **what **her feelin's are.'_ Well, she wouldn't worry as much, then; she wouldn't think he was pining away for her, or something stupid like that.

'_Kuso!' _Yuki had gone and asked the question, now - and Kyo knew it was something that really should be answered, if only to himself. He decided, if Yuki could be man enough to risk the loss of the girl he loved, like that - not that Kyo believed for a moment that any girl in her right mind would pick somebody like _him,_ over a damned near perfect "Prince!" - Kyo could damned well be man enough to admit to himself if he really loved her, or not.

If he could be sure...his eyes went unfocused as he lost himself in thought.

* * *

Yuki waited, breath threatening to catch in his chest, as Kyo stared unseeingly at him. The emotions flitting across the neko's face were too fast for him to be sure of them, other than that first expression of pure shock. Kyo seemed to be honestly thinking about the question, though - which was what he'd wanted.

It _was _true, after all; Honda-san deserved to know, both if Kyo loved her - which Yuki couldn't bring himself to doubt, not after having watched the neko around her for more than a year - and that Akito was going to lock Kyo up, taking him away from them all. Probably forever.

It was possible - just barely! - that Honda-san could change the stubborn neko's mind, and give Yuki a bit of time to figure out how to make the kami's cure for the curse come about. He wasn't at all certain he _could _do anything; not unless he had Kyo with him, so he could prove to everyone that the neko wasn't what the rest of the Jyuunishi-cursed had always thought him to be. Without the proof of Kyo's 'altered' behavior, they'd likely just think the nezumi's mind had snapped, or something.

Though if Honda-san succeeded, then _he'd _have to recover from - whatever Akito wanted him for. He had an idea of just what that was, from some rather blatant hints dropped the last few times he'd been called...and the thought sent sickly waves of fear and revulsion crashing through his whole body. If he hadn't better known what Kyo really faced in the Neko's House, he might well have let the neko go in his place without a word of protest; what Akito seemed to want from him, scared him that badly.

The realization made his face burn with shame. Kyo had it much worse from Akito, Yuki was now certain of it; and _he'd_ willingly offered to go in Yuki's place. The kami had been right; it _was_ a good thing they'd finally been able to talk.

Even if it meant he could never be more than a friend to Honda-san, even if it turned out she was in love with Kyo and not him - it would be worth the pain of dealing with that, in order to have the both of them _with _him, safe and healthy. He was so _tired _of being alone, and lonely.

Besides - if Honda-san really was in love with Kyo, he'd already 'lost' her. You couldn't force someone to feel what you wanted them to feel - Akito had taught the nezumi that, by trying to do it to _him._ Though if she loved Kyo but he didn't love her, while Yuki did...

His head hurt at the mere thought of the mess _that _would be.

He tried desperately to suppress the pained twinges of jealousy that pricked at his heart every time he thought of Kyo and Honda-san being together, possibly even married. He wanted whatever was best for Honda-san - he didn't care if it meant he'd get hurt; he'd deal with that, he just wanted _her_ to be happy.

That's all that mattered. His heart steadied the more he thought about that; a sense of calm swept through him. His protective instincts were all centered around Honda-san. Just as long as she was happy, he might be.

He determinedly kept telling himself that, as he worked to keep his thoughts from centering on how he was going to feel when Kyo was gone. Somewhere deep inside, he knew he'd never be happy so long as the neko was locked away like that. Somehow, at some point in time, it had become necessary to his contentment for Kyo to be happy; just as necessary as Honda-san's happiness...perhaps more so, actually. Eventually, his subconscious knew, he'd have to admit that to himself.

Just - not quite yet.

* * *

Kyo had never been in love before; he didn't know how it felt. Not knowing how to start about figuring out his feelings, he tried asking himself a simple question - how would he feel if Tohru were to die? All he'd ever heard about 'true love' made him think that if he _was_ in love with her, he wouldn't want to survive her. Right? So, he built up a picture in his mind - Tohru, crossing the street; with a car coming straight at her, at high speed.

He couldn't force himself to picture the impact...let alone the aftermath. He just _couldn't _do it.

On a sudden, suspicious thought, he tried picturing first Shishou, who he knew he loved like a real father, in Tohru's place - and then that hentai cousin of his, Shigure.

Then he growled at himself, in his head. _Shimatta! _He couldn't even picture the kuso hentai _inu_ dying, and there was no way in hell he was in love with _Shigure! _He wasn't even really sure he _liked _the baka. So much for that idea!

How the hell was he supposed to figure this out, in just one night! He hadn't much thought about it at all, before; mainly because he couldn't _do _anything about it. How fair was it to Tohru, to tell her he loved her - just before going away, forever! Even if she didn't love him back the same way, she'd still feel horrible about the whole thing! Hell, _especially_ if she didn't love him back!

He didn't notice how his thoughts were tending - worrying over what harm it could do to Tohru to admit to his feelings. His mind had yet to even consider the idea of her having fallen for him, and his having to pretend that he didn't return those feelings. It was dwelling solely on how she couldn't possibly return _his _feelings.

Sinking down to sit cross-legged on the leaf-covered ground, he rested his arms on his knees and let his head droop, closing his eyes. He brought to mind every single memory of Tohru he had, trying to identify the emotions they brought up in his heart. He then went on to remember everyone else in his life that he cared about - pitiful small list _that _was... He started trying to imagine what life would be like without each of them, but his thoughts quickly shied away from that line of reasoning - it cut way too close to the reality of his too-near future.

After about a quarter hour of the most intense soul-searching he could stand, Kyo looked up at Yuki, once more aware of the world around him. He thought wryly that he'd been so absorbed in his thoughts, he probably wouldn't have noticed if someone had walked up and knocked him out.

But at least he'd finally noticed the trend in his own thoughts. Now, it was just a matter of dealing with it, limiting the potential damage he'd leave behind.

The nezumi was sitting cross-legged in front of him, quietly waiting. His intent, violet-touched gray stare made Kyo uncomfortable for a moment. He cleared his throat and tried to get a hold of himself. Shrugging slightly, forcing a half-hearted smile to his face, he admitted, "Yeah, I think I do love her - " As Yuki's face froze and his eyes misted slightly, Kyo forced his face into a smirk and finished, with more strained effort than anything he'd ever had to do before in his life, " - like a sister, actually."

The glare the nezumi leveled at him could have melted steel quicker than any laser. He _really _shouldn't have let that hesitation into his answer! Kyo held up both hands to fend off the nezumi's wrath, snickering, while hoping Yuki would be distracted enough by his faked attempt at humor to not figure out that the neko was lying through his teeth. "Sorry, sorry - I just couldn't resist! You should've seen your _face - !"_

Said face went expressionless as Hatori's could be as Yuki demanded, _"Will_ you be serious! Is that how you really feel...is that what you're going to tell Honda-san...?"

Kyo let his eyes fall for a second, all humor draining off his face. He looked up and caught Yuki's eyes, being very careful of his expression. He'd spent so many years trying to protect Yuki; he wasn't about to hurt the nezumi himself, not where it mattered most - in his heart. Not if he could help it.

He'd _promised._

"_Forever and ever, and ever again...even if Akito makes you forget all about me."_

"_You promise - even if I **forget**_**?_!"_**

"_Yes."_

Besides - it wasn't like he was going to be around to make more of a mess of things, anymore. He did his best to ignore the chill that raced up his spine at the thought, holding the memory of that long-ago promise like a shield.

"Yeah - I'll tell her; I'll tell her that I love her like a sister. I can't stand the thought of her getting hurt..." Well, at least _that _part wasn't a lie. Strictly speaking. He'd said what he'd be telling Tohru; it just - wasn't the whole of what his feelings were. " - but I don't wanna - j-jump her bones, or anything like that." Oh, his tongue should be turning green and falling out any second now!

"There've been a couple'a moments where I kind of almost kissed her, but - " He kept himself from blinking or twitching, holding to the partial lie he'd decided to tell, trying desperately to force himself to believe it; "not anymore."

He carefully watched the play of emotions crossing the nezumi's face - most notably, the suppressed jealously when he mentioned 'kissing' Tohru. Oh, yes - the nezumi was definitely more than fond of the girl. The relief that Yuki was so-obviously feeling as Kyo spoke of brotherly feelings was also a clear clue of the nezumi's feelings.

Kyo's gaze then sharpened, red eyes boring into gray. There was something Tohru needed to know from Yuki a _whole _lot more than she needed to hear anything at all from a soon-to-be-gone Kyo; something that would likely do her a whole lot more good to hear.

"_You _are gonna tell her how _you _feel - tonight. _Aren't _you."


	6. Goodbye

_I wasn't going get into the head of anybody but Kyo and Yuki; but Tohru has managed to get inside mine! And since she's rather central to the whole series, well, I've let her have a bigger part than I'd originally planned. (Kyo and Yuki were real good at begging, too; they were getting exhausted, being so in the spotlight! Plus, they've discovered my one big weakness - cho-co-late. drool! ) _

_DISCLAIMER - They still ain't mine...I'm just takin' shameless advantage of borrowin' the poor kids... :evil grin:_

**Chapter 6 - Goodbye...**

"_You _are gonna tell her how _you _feel - tonight. _Aren't _you."

It hadn't been a question. Kyo's eyes bored into Yuki's, serious and determined. _Brotherly, _indeed; and in full protective Big Brother mode, too!

Yuki swallowed past the huge lump of relief stuck in his throat, clasping his hands together to stop their shaking. '_He's not in love with her!'_ His heart felt like it skipped a few beats as the relief washed through him. He sternly reminded himself that _she_ could still very well be in love with _Kyo_ - which would definitely make things complicated.

He snorted softly to himself. _'Like they're not already!'_ Then he nodded at the neko and said, softly, "Yes. Tonight."

It was almost scary, this little talk. If someone had told him, just yesterday morning, that he and _Kyo _of all people would be having an intimate little chat like this - without a drop of blood being shed, no less! - well, he'd have seriously thought they needed to go on medication!

He ignored the niggling little doubt in the very back of his mind. He'd seen Kyo's behavior around Honda-san; his subconscious realized there was too much blushing, too many longing looks when backs were turned...and he'd already discovered that their neko was apparently a _much _better actor than anyone could ever have reason to suspect. If Kyo thought _he_ was in love with Honda-san - and that she'd only be hurt by knowing the neko loved her, too -

There wasn't anything he could do about that, at least - not yet. He had enough to worry about with saving Kyo, and trying to break the curse. He'd worry about their rivalry for Honda-san's heart when all the other crises were settled.

At that moment...if the curse were to be broken; and if Tohru's happiness and Kyo's freedom meant they stayed a threesome forever...Yuki wouldn't complain.

Much.

* * *

Watching with slightly bitter amusement as the relief flashed once more over Yuki's features, Kyo suddenly made another decision. He held up his left arm, to stare intently at the bracelet he always wore...the seal of black and white beads, that locked away the Neko-cursed's 'true form.' He flicked a glance at the cloudless late-morning sky, remembering the weather report he'd heard earlier - there was no chance of rain again for at least a couple days, that last system had seemed to drag every other rain-threatening system in the area away with it. 

He quickly pulled the bracelet off, trying not to mind the sickly feeling that ran about all under his skin, and handed it to the suddenly frozen nezumi...whose eyes darted between the dangling beads and the neko's face in shock. Kyo let out an aggravated sigh, rolling his eyes, and grabbed Yuki's hand. He pressed the bracelet into it, keeping the nezumi's shock-stiff fingers closed about the beads with both hands, concentrating on not letting Yuki feel the terrified tension that pulled at his muscles once that bracelet was off, nearly making his hands shake. He'd worn those beads since he was born - the only times the bracelet had been off, had been by Akito's hand...and now, once, at Shishou's.

He'd never willingly taken it off before; not purely by his own choice. Though - there had been a few times, after Akito had released him, and he'd crawled off into the woods to try and pull himself back together, that a friend with the luckiest damned sense of timing found him; and took them off for him when it had to be done -

Kyo shook his head. "Don't panic, damnit, it's not gonna rain for days! - This is so Akito doesn't destroy it. The next neko will need it..." he whispered hoarsely, intently holding Yuki's stormy gray eyes for a moment, to be sure the nezumi understood his guardianship. Then Kyo let go, stood up, and bowed once, not breaking eye contact until he turned and walked back to the house.

There wasn't much time before Yuki and Tohru had to leave for school, and he still had to say his goodbyes, at least to Shigure - and to Tohru. Whatever Kyo's feelings for Tohru, brotherly or not; whether he admitted the truth of them to her or not...whatever her feelings were for _him_...

They'd likely never see each other again.

Yuki held the precious beads in a death-grip, unable to let go even if he'd wanted to. Tears starting sliding down his cheeks, unnoticed. Kyo hadn't been able to completely hide the fear lurking in his eyes, after all. Not from someone who knew him - and knew what was about to happen to him.

'_Oh, Kami-sama - **Kyo - !** What can I **do!** I have to break the curse,and **now; **I **have to!'**_

He feverishly began planning which of the Jyuunishi-cursed he'd approach first, and what he could possibly say to them. A great deal would rely on their trusting him, in spite of how oddly they were going to think he was behaving. The nezumi - speaking on the neko's behalf! And against _Akito! _He could already hear the astonished protests.

Yuki was not looking forward to it. He knew he had his work cut out for him. Shigure would likely laugh him out of the house before he'd even finished speaking. Haru - Yuki shuddered; Hatsuharu, Black or White, wouldn't care a bit; he was _not_ fond of Kyo, at all. Momiji might be willing to at least listen; but he was thought of as so much younger than he was, there was little likelihood he could help with convincing any of the others.

It was possible that Hatori might believe him; after all, the only one of them who knew Akito better than Hatori, was Kureno. Hatori knew quite well what Akito was like, in all of his - moods. And he might even have noticed at least some of Kyo's comings and eventual goings, if only by accident; and would be the one most likely to notice if Kyo were trying to hide an injury.

Oh, Kami-sama - how was he supposed to get to Kureno! Akito kept him much too close at all times, they were practically joined at the hip! But - the kami had said they'd _all_ have to oppose Akito! _Kuso - !_

Realizing that time was getting away from him, and that completely missing a day of school was not really an option, Yuki let out a frustrated sigh and headed back to the house. Someone had to walk Honda-san to school, at the least, and he doubted that Kyo would even think of going to school; not just until lunch time.

And tomorrow - it wouldn't be an option.

* * *

When Yuki went back into the house, he was greeted by a slightly shell-shocked Tohru. She'd been quite amazed - as had Shigure! - when Kyo-kun had walked back into the house without a single bruise, or even a limp. He wasn't even covered in dirt! They'd been sure the neko and the nezumi had been busily trying each to reduce the other to a bloody pulp. 

And then, Kyo-kun had asked her to meet him in a few minutes, up on the roof; he'd said he had something to tell her, and that it wouldn't take long. He'd looked so serious; and nervous, too. Maybe he might tell her what was going on, why everyone was so upset...?

He'd turned to Shigure, staring at him for a long moment, as if uncertain of something. Shigure had stared back, equally unsure; he hadn't even started teasing Kyo about needing moonlight for a properly romantic rendezvous with such a pretty flower of a girl.

Finally, Kyo simply bowed, and hoarsely said, "Thanks, Shigure. For - everything." Head still down as he straightened, eyes hidden behind orange locks, he'd added, "Sorry - I couldn't follow your advice. It was usually good. That's _why_ - I didn't dare follow it..." He turned and fled up the stairs, leaving Shigure with his jaw on the floor and his eyes three times their normal size. Tohru's eyes were so big it was a wonder they didn't fall out; she'd never heard Kyo-kun apologize to another Sohma like that, let alone so sincerely!

'_What did Kyo-kun mean, about not daring to follow Shigure's advice - **because **it was good...!'_

They needed to leave for school before too long; Tohru panicked slightly when she looked at the clock. When she started flitting about gathering the breakfast dishes, flustered and babbling, Shigure had stopped her with a hand on her shoulder and told her to let it be, she should go see what Kyo wanted and then get herself off to school. She wouldn't want to be late, after all! The dishes could wait, they weren't going anywhere.

Tohru didn't really want to leave such a mess in Shigure's house, but something told her that whatever Kyo wanted to talk about was very, very important. And - if he was going to see Akito at noon, then - they might not get another chance to talk...maybe...for a very long time.

She truly didn't want to think about just how long a time it might be.

Sohma Akito - he _scared_ her. She knew he had to be scared; she knew shecertainly would be, in his place, if she'd been told for her entire life that the whole reason she'd been born was to die for her family's sake. And she didn't even know just how it was supposed to happen - was he supposed to commit seppuku, would someone else do it; would the illnesses he'd apparently suffered from all his life suddenly kill him, or what? Did they even know for sure how he was going to die, or exactly when? No one had told her, and she'd been hesitant to ask.

How horrible it must be, though, if Akito knew the exact time and manner in which he was going to die! She wished she could have a chance to actually _know_ him - the real person, not the cruel face he presented to the world - before it happened. She just knew he had _some _redeeming quality, something that made him a unique individual, and worth knowing. She just needed a chance to look for it.

_He_ needed a chance to look for it, too.

Tohru yanked her mind back to what she was doing when she nearly fell off the ladder she'd set up to get her up to the roof, too distracted by her own worries to pay attention to her hands and feet. She blushed bright red, knowing exactly what Kyo would say if he'd seen her...worry would make him yell, and then he'd get embarrassed for yelling; then they might end up with no time for whatever he'd wanted to tell her, as they kept apologizing to each other.

She sighed and continued up the ladder, carefully watching her footing this time.

Kyo was sitting in his usual spot on the roof, looking at the few puffy clouds crossing the deep blue of the morning sky, with a rather melancholy expression. He glanced over as Tohru came into view, a look of deep sadness flickering across his expressive features.

He got up and came over to help her off the ladder. His eyes seemed to be lingering on her more intensely than she'd ever been looked at before, by anyone. It was like he was trying to memorize her every feature, as if the image would have to last a long time before he'd see her again.

Tohru shivered, remembering her earlier feeling about not having much time left, before Kyo would be gone from her life. The feeling scared her. She didn't want to lose him -

She shook herself quickly, trying to keep control over her emotions. Kyo wouldn't appreciate her bursting into tears and full-blown hysterics! She determinedly refused to think about just _why _the thought of not seeing Kyo again would upset her quite so much. After all, she'd likely feel the same if it was Yuki who was going away...

'_...wouldn't I...? Oh, I'm so nervous, I can't think clearly!'_

Kyo was giving her a rather puzzled look; she realized she was staring at him with some kind of odd expression on her face, she wasn't sure what it was but it was definitely confusing him. She tried to school her features into her usual cheerful smile.

* * *

Kyo looked away from her as they sat down, blushing slightly. Why did she always do that! She didn't have to pretend to feel something she wasn't, not just for his sake! If she was worried, she shouldn't cover it up with that silly, beautiful smile... 

He shook his head, trying to marshal his skittering thoughts. This was important; he had to say this right, for her sake. She must not be allowed to worry too much over what happened to him.

It was best to just get it over with. He took a deep breath to steady himself.

"Tohru. I - probably won't be coming back, after I see Akito."

Her startled gasp drew his eyes to her face. The stricken look there sent an anguished pang through his heart, nearly distracting him from what he had to say. He ripped his eyes away from her and fixed them on the roof; grit his teeth for a second; then continued, "I - I'm sorry."

Tohru's eyes got big. _'Kyo-kun's apologizing - to me? What...?'_

"I - I should have told you this before...months ago. Ever since my mother died, I've known - Akito is gonna have me locked up in the Neko's House, right after I graduate. Just like Shishou's grandfather, the previous neko... This - I'm just - I'm going a few months early, that's all." His eyes still bored into the roof, unseeing. His fists were clenched tight enough for his fingernails to draw blood from his palms.

It was hard, keeping his body from shivering; he was _scared_. He knew there was a great deal of pain waiting for him, in the quite near future; physical - and not. He wasn't sure he was strong enough to handle it, without breaking; and he did _not_ want to give Akito the satisfaction of having broken him. It was no longer possible to hide the fear behind his carefully contrived anger at the nezumi; the moment of truth was no longer some time in the future, it was about to land squarely on him. Like a truck-load of bricks.

He hazarded another glance at Tohru. She was staring at him, wide-eyed and dismayed. He looked away.

He was startled when he felt her small hand delicately land on his near shoulder, to squeeze gently. "That's why..._that's_ why Kyo-kun never wants to let anyone get close, isn't it. So they won't miss him, when he's gone."

Kyo felt the blood flush his face. He nodded slightly, mute, blinking quickly to hold back the excess moisture suddenly threatening to overflow his eyes. She'd certainly nailed his reasoning square on the head! It always amazed him how she could see right through people to their real selves...and still find them worth her friendship, in spite of it.

His head came up, eyes shocked wide, when he felt her head leaning against his shoulder. She wrapped both hands around his upper arm; it was as close to a hug as she could give him, risking his neko transformation.

He shivered, the tears beginning to escape and roll down his cheeks. He'd never hated his curse as much as he did in that particular moment, when he wanted nothing more in his life than to take this beautiful, gentle girl into his arm, and simply _hold _her.

She was always able to do this to him - get right past his emotional barriers, like they weren't even there. Having her there, holding him as much as she could, he no longer had any doubt what his feelings for this too-gentle girl were. Sorrow tried to drown him as the tears flowed faster. He turned his head away to hide them, while reaching to rest his free hand on her head. He couldn't speak, just then, past the great lump in his throat.

He wasn't going to be able to lie to her, after all, at this rate. **_Damnit! _**It wasn't fair to Tohru; it wasn't fair to Yuki, who already believed the lie. Hell, he was _going away!_ He needed to make the break clean, to let those two develop a relationship that would last, without thoughts of him stuck in the middle of it. So they, at least, could be happy.

Kyo had always known he wasn't meant to be happy - he'd been born under the Neko's Curse, after all; and the Neko didn't deserve happiness. Anything bad that happened to him, was his own fault; anything bad that happened to those around him, was also his fault. Everyone - _everyone _had always said so, for his whole life.

Everyone but Tohru...

"Kyo-kun shouldn't try so hard to protect others, not when it hurts him so. I'm glad I got to know Kyo-kun; I wouldn't want to have never met him, even if it means I'll be sad - when h-he g-goes away.

"I wouldn't want to have never met anyone that I've known in my life, even the people I loved that have died. The time I spend with them is precious; I'd be poorer to have never known them, for at least a little time." Her hands tightened on his arm as she pressed her forehead tighter into his shoulder. "If Kyo-kun is g-going away - I'll miss him; but I'd never, _ever, _wish that I hadn't met him. I'll just wish, very hard, for him to be able to come back some time. And I'll hope for a way to visit him."

Kyo felt wetness on his arm; she was crying. It nearly broke his heart completely. His first instinct was to pull away, to run off until they both had their emotions under control...but there wasn't time. This would be the last time he ever saw her.

The last time...

With a choked sob, Kyo abruptly twisted around and wrapped his free arm about Tohru, clutching her tightly to him for that brief instant before -

**POOF!**

Tohru instinctively shifted her hold to catch the orange neko before it fell to the roof along with his clothes, pulling him into a close hug, burying her teary face in his soft fur. Kyo wrapped his feline forelegs about her neck as tightly as he could, closing his eyes and just holding on. _'Kuso! I love you, Tohru Honda... Please - be happy with Yuki - '_

He didn't realize he'd said that out loud; but Tohru heard the barely audible whisper. Her tears fell harder. _'Oh, Kyo-kun...'_

"I love you, too, Kyo-kun..."


	7. Neko Gone

_I realize those of you who think Yuki and Tohru belong together are probably ready to wallop me with a giant uncooked lasagna noodle right about now, but, well... :Phhhht:_

_I've always thought Kyo _needed _Tohru, in a different way than Yuki did; and that Tohru would be drawn to that need. Also, Kyo would be better for Tohru simply because he would never let her turn into a doormat. Just listen to the advice he's always giving her; to admit when she's bothered by something, to be selfish once in a while; to not let others take advantage of her - not even him... _

_I think Yuki's got her up on a pedestal in his mind and heart, which _he _of all people ought to know better than doing. He's not nearly as quick as Kyo to point out when she needs to assert herself more, and I'm not sure he could work himself up to bullying her into stopping it. He and Tohru both have major shy streaks; they both need somebody to balance that. (No, I'm not planning on setting Yuki up with Arisa; not unless the story grabs the bit and unexpectedly runs that way with me!) Yuki just needs someone who can inspire him to loosen up a bit and be comfortable around regular people, while he in turn tones her down to something like polite levels. A challenge, sort of._

_Heh - it's a shame either Kyo or Yuki wasn't a girl; I'd be really tempted to stick them with each other, then:evil grin; fending off outraged screams and attempted slugging from both Kyo and Yuki: 'Cept I like Kyo as a guy too much to really wish for him to be a girl - Yuki too. Heh! And since I've spent the whole story so far setting them up to be brotherly..._

_DISCLAIMER - Nope. The characters and such from Fruits Basket still aren't mine. :mournful sigh:_

**Chapter 7 - Neko - Gone **

Saki Hanajima and Arisa Uotani were waiting for Tohru by the school's front gate. They had been starting to worry - Tohru was never late to school! Especially not since her mother died. She'd made that promise to Kyoko-san, after all, to graduate high school; and she took that promise very seriously.

When they finally appeared, Tohru and the Prince were both looking decidedly depressed. Hana noted a deep sadness permeating their denpa waves, even as Uo glowered and muttered about what "carrot-top" must have done; and where the hell was he, anyway!

Hana kept quiet and watched Tohru closely as the girl determinedly tried to present them with her usual cheerfully smiling face. The Prince looked at them, especially Uo; and before Tohru could stammer out any kind of excuse, he bluntly said that Kyo wouldn't be coming to school any more.

Hana and Uo stared at him, surprised. Uo was the first to speak, trying to hide her hurt feelings with brusqueness, "What? Why not! We not good enough for him, or something?"

Yuki looked down and away from them, as Tohru fought to hold back a sudden burst of tears. Her two best friends looked on in distress as she bit her lip and tightly closed her eyes, before whirling away from them, hugging her arms to herself.

They immediately reached out to her, drawing her into a two-sided hug, trying to comfort her from whatever it was about Kyo that had her so upset. It was obvious it had _something _to do with the orange-haired teen, though they couldn't figure out what; unless it was simply that he was - gone.

'_Not - not **dead**, surely...?' _Uo went pale at the thought. Hana glanced at her in concern when her denpa waves drastically changed.

Yuki's voice from behind them caught their attention, even as Tohru struggled against her tears. "Kyo - Kyo has been - c-called back by the Sohma Clan Head. H-he - is going to live at the Honke, from now on."

Hana and Uo were amazed to see what looked suspiciously like tears building in the Prince's gray eyes; and had he actually been stuttering! Those two boys got along so poorly, fighting so much - the girls had been certain they absolutely hated each other, cousins or no. What in Kami-sama's name had happened to Kyo, that _Yuki _of all people would be upset about it? Uo especially had been convinced that the Prince wouldn't have shed a tear at Kyon-Kyon's funeral!

Hana - had known better. Their denpa waves were intriguingly mysterious in some ways, but not in their feelings towards each other. There'd been no true hatred between them; a fairly strong rivalry, and some mild jealousy, yes; along with a lacing of something Hana had only seen between close friends. They might not have been willing to admit it, even to themselves - but Kyo and Yuki were definitely friends.

The ringing of the bell sent them all four scurrying for class. The girls tried for the rest of the day to get an answer, _any_ answer, from either Tohru or Yuki, but had no luck. The Prince buried himself in his Student Council work at every spare moment, surrounded by too many people for them to get a word in edgewise without causing enough of a ruckus to get in trouble with one of the teachers; and Tohru - she would simply burst into tears, refusing to say a thing, whenever someone so much as mentioned Kyo's name to her.

They finally had to give up for the day, after Uo offered to go beat the crap out of Kyon-Kyon for upsetting Tohru...the girl had gotten nearly hysterical at that, begging them not to blame him for something he wasn't at fault for.

Hana's curiosity was caught by one little phrase Tohru had let slip, at that point. It had been hard to make out, Tohru had been talking so fast and crying so hard all at once. It had been something like, _'It's going to be so hard for Kyo-kun; he's already hurting so much...'_

Hana's brow furrowed as she cocked her head to the side, considering. There had been _something _building in Kyo's denpa waves, buried deep but rising slowly to the surface, for as long as she'd known him...something suspiciously like _fear._ Whatever was going on, Hana doubted it was a surprise to Kyo. She finally spoke up in her soft, toneless voice, "Perhaps we should simply go ask Kyo."

Her quiet comment brought dead, panicked silence from Tohru. The stricken look on her face, and the sudden spikes of sorrow and pure fear in her denpa waves, gave Hana pause - but then Tohru collapsed to her knees in tears, sobbing as she hadn't since just after her mother's funeral.

Hana and Uo traded an alarmed glance and knelt to hug her again, tightly, promising they absolutely wouldn't do anything if Tohru really didn't want them to, they'd just been curious, after all; they'd gotten fond of Kyo, was all, and would miss the baka at least a little bit - they didn't mean to cause Tohru so much upset, she was such a sweet person they just wanted to protect her - so _please _don't cry - !

When Tohru finally got herself somewhat calmed down, she softly promised her friends that she'd tell them what she could, after school. Uo had tipped the girl's chin up with one hand so they could see her tear-reddened eyes, telling her they could live with their curiosity if she really couldn't tell them. Tohru had briefly closed her eyes, then firmed her expression, promising she _would_ tell them what was wrong. As much as she could, anyway.

Yuki had seen Tohru's distress when she collapsed, and had been purposefully making his way down the hall past his many clinging "admirers" to assist her. When he got there, she was just standing with Uo's help, her trademark smile fixed like a tissue-paper mask over her face. The sorrow underneath clearly showed through, to those who knew her.

There was no trace of the fear, though it still permeated Tohru's denpa waves. Hana frowned, mildly perplexed. It wasn't often that Tohru could mask any of her emotions; the girl was usually an open book. Complete with careful Braille translations and audio tapes for the blind reader, as Uo would wryly say.

"Honda-san, are you all right?" The Prince leveled an almost hostile look at Tohru's two friends as he spoke, making it clear he did not approve of them upsetting her. It was rather unsettling; usually _they_ were the ones looking at _him_ with that look!

"Oh, I'm all right, Sohma-kun...I-I just t-trip - uhm..." Tohru's face suddenly went serious with thought; then she actually frowned, biting her lip. The expression was so alien to her face that all three stared at her in surprised silence until she went on, brow still furrowed, "No - no, I'm _not _really all right. I'm - I'm upset, about - about Kyo-kun - leaving."

Three extra-wide pairs of eyes were fixed firmly on Tohru's face as three people suddenly felt that the Apocalypse had surely come. Tohru Honda, admitting to being upset! Without anyone dragging it out of her? The world as they knew it suddenly tilted alarmingly on its axis.

Tohru looked at their stunned expressions as their silence dragged on, and suddenly had the urge to giggle. She held it back, along with the subsequent wave of tears, covering her mouth with one hand.

"Kyo-kun - " She swallowed a sudden hard lump in her throat, blinking back more tears. "Kyo-kun is always telling me I shouldn't pretend to be happy, when I'm not...at least, not with my friends. I've decided - to try and follow his advice. I _promised_ him..."

Hana and Uo traded another look, as Yuki shook his head once and sharply to clear it. It was true, after all - they'd all many times heard Kyo trying to get Tohru to quit hiding behind her ever-cheerful mask.

But - she was actually _doing it?_ None of them had ever thought _Kyo,_ of all people, would have so much luck in changing her habits!

"Oh, I'm going to be late!" With that, Tohru spun and raced off down the hall, leaving two very confused girls and one bemused Prince staring in her wake. It was nearly a minute before their eyes returned to normal size and they blinked; then they also headed off to class.

Tohru didn't really want to try and explain Kyo-kun's disappearance to Hana-chan and Uo-chan. Never mind trying to keep the Sohma family secrets - she really didn't want them to see just how upset she was, about his leaving. They would only worry; there was nothing they could do to help.

She found her mind drifting back to her last conversation with Kyo-kun, up on the roof that morning -

* * *

"I love you, too, Kyo-kun..."

The neko in her arms had frozen at her words. Tohru had almost missed his breathless, "N - _na-niiiii...?"_

She'd held the stunned, limp neko away from her, so she could look him straight in his shocked red eyes. It was actually rather funny, to look at him - his mouth was hanging open, his huge, dilated eyes glued to her face; his neko body limp as a used dish-rag as she held him up by hands wrapped 'round his chest.

"I said, 'I love you, too, Kyo-kun,'" she solemnly repeated. It was such a relief to actually say that out loud! She'd no longer have to try and lie; to herself, or to him.

The shocked neko kept staring at her, unable to wrap his mind about the idea that his secret feelings were actually _returned_. Tohru started to panic when his eyes suddenly rolled up, and his head lolled.

The Sohma Neko had fainted.

Tohru wasn't sure what to do - _'Why did he pass out!'_ She couldn't just put him down and run for help; he'd likely transform back to human as soon as she reached the edge of the roof, and she sincerely doubted he'd want to be laying up there stark naked for any length of time whatsoever, especially not while unconscious. If she kept hugging him to keep his curse activated until he came to, he might faint again - after all, she didn't really understand why it had happened in the first place! And just laying him out and piling his clothes on top of him wouldn't be very comfortable; not to mention the embarrassment factor to both of them, even if she promptly turned her back...

Kyo came to while Tohru was still dithering about. She was still holding him, babbling to herself at sixty miles an hour and looking wildly about as she tried to decide on a course of action, her eyes huge and panicked. He shook his still-feline head and watched her with a look of awed wonder, until she noticed his eyes were open. The hectic flow of words abruptly cut off.

He looked down and away. Tohru swore she could see the blush on his face, neko-form or no.

"You can put me down, now," he said in a very small, almost child-like voice. Tohru obligingly placed him gently on the roof in front of her, then turned her back as he glanced about to see where his clothes were.

The characteristic **POOF! **came a bare moment later, followed by the scrabbling of a body moving over the roof tiles; then the rustle of cloth. Tohru waited until Kyo said it was okay before she turned back around.

The neko sat there, staring a hole down through the roof, rubbing his left wrist. Something about that gesture bothered her, but she couldn't put her finger on what... He was very definitely blushing, though.

"Kyo-kun...? I - I didn't make Kyo-kun angry, did I? I - "

Kyo's head whipped up and he quickly leaned forward enough to place a gentle hand over Tohru's mouth, before she could start stammering out an apology. There was nothing even vaguely angry about his rather shell-shocked expression. "You got nothing to apologize for, Tohru. You just - startled me. That's all. I..." He took a deep, shaky breath, still staring intently into her chocolate eyes, "D-d-did you - _mean _that?"

Tohru could feel the faint tremors in his hand. His eyes clung to hers like a drowning man to a lifeline; she could easily see how desperately he needed her answer. Her eyes softened, and she nodded slowly, never breaking eye contact. She reached up and wrapped her hands around his, pulling it down from her mouth to hold it cradled against her chest.

She was surprised when his face crumpled and he spun away, though he didn't try to free his hand from her grasp. She could have sworn she saw tears starting in his eyes, though...

* * *

'_Kuso! Kuso, kuso, KUSO!'_ One word wasn't enough; his mind started down his entire vocabulary of curses, stringing them together inventively. This was going so wrong it wasn't even funny! He was supposed to have been letting go of Tohru, so she and Yuki could have a guilt-free life together. That was supposed to help console him to his fate, after Akito threw away the key to the Neko's House.

He'd never dreamed the girl he loved would actually pick a worthless monster like him, over a perfect Prince like the nezumi! He'd never thought to plan for _that!_

_**Shimatta!**_

_Now_ what could he do! There was no way to 'soften the blow' for Tohru, not if she - if she actually _loved _him - kamis, and what about Yuki! The nezumi was going to be pissed, and hurt; there was no doubt about it...both for Kyo lying to him about his feelings, _and_ because Tohru apparently hadn't chosen _him._

Gyaah, there went their budding almost-rekindled friendship... **_Kuso!_**

Kyo froze when he felt Tohru lean her head against his arm once more. He closed his eyes, tilting his face up to the sky and grimacing. Then he carefully cleared his expression, making sure his face was dry of tears, before turning to look down at the top of her head. His free hand hesitantly lifted to pat, rather awkwardly, at her soft brown hair.

That wrist, which now bore no monster-sealing string of beads, caught his attention; grim reminder of his appointment in just a few short hours. He shivered once, convulsively, and briefly checked the sky again for clouds. It would be just like his luck for an unexpected storm to blow up right over his head, at just _that _particular moment. He didn't want to inflict his 'true form' on Tohru, ever again - she might be able to suppress her fear of it enough to actually touch him while he was transformed into it, but it _did _still scare her.

Hell, it scared _him!_

Reassured by the unbroken blue above, he briefly rested his cheek on top of Tohru's head, then gently pushed her away. She needed to get to school...and he needed to pull his scattered wits together before noon. There was no way in hell he was going to let Akito, of all people, see just how scared he was! _Never!_

"Tohru - you'd better get going, you don't want to be late for school." Her chocolate eyes, brimming with tears, looked up at him with sorrow. He swallowed, hard, as his own sight blurred again. He sighed, and tried to put at least a half-grin on his face as he said, "Promise me you'll at least _try _to not be a doormat anymore...?" Since he wasn't going to be there to remind her, anymore...

Tohru sniffed and giggled softly, before sobering and giving him a serious nod. "I-I'll try, Kyo-kun. I _promise_." He nodded slowly, before closing his eyes and dropping his head.

"Tohru - I - " He sighed, grimacing at the roof under him. His free hand swiped at his hair, then kneaded the back of his neck, before he looked back up at her with a pained expression. "Tohru - h-how do you feel about - about Yuki? Really?"

She blinked, then looked down at his hand, still held in both of hers. She remembered what Kyo had said, about wishing her and Yuki to be happy; and so gave the matter some serious thought before looking up once more. "I - I feel for him what I feel for Uo-chan, and Hana-chan. Sohma-kun is - like a brother, to me. How I care about Sohma-kun is very different from how I care about Kyo-kun."

Kyo visibly winced at the word 'brother.' Tohru was rather surprised when he grimaced and looked down, head hunched down between his shoulders, looking for all the world like a puppy who expected it was going to be kicked into a wall some time in the very near future. "Kyo-kun...?"

He sighed. "Yuki and I - had a little talk, earlier. He asked me - " Kyo cleared this throat, lightly. "Ah, he - he asked me, how I - feel - about - you." Red eyes flickered up at her from behind loose bangs.

Tohru's eyebrows raised in surprise. "Sohma-kun...asked that...?"

The eyes glued themselves back to the roof. "...yeah."

Tohru cocked her head slightly, beginning to be worried by Kyo's odd behavior. "Ano...what - did Kyo-kun tell Sohma-kun...?"

Another throat-clearing, followed by an uncomfortable squirming. "Uhhhm...I - er, I...uhhh, I - lied. I told him I...uhm...thoughtofyoulikeasister."

Tohru blinked, taking a moment to decipher the high-speed words. She could almost feel the embarrassed blush radiating off Kyo's down-turned face. "...'Sister'...? Oh, dear..."

"Uhmmm... Yeah."

Tohru started giggling. She couldn't seem to help herself; she curled over Kyo's trapped hand that she wasn't about to let go of, the sound quickly reaching hysterical proportions. Luckily, she got herself under control and sat back up before Kyo could become either offended or outright worried; he was only confused as hell, staring at her like she'd gone crazy.

"Kyo-kun - you weren't trying to play _matchmaker,_ were you...?" She let out another quick spurt of giggles, then got herself under control. Her eyes still sparkled with suppressed laughter for another few moments, though. Kyo blushed even more, looking off to the side.

Once she'd sobered enough, she continued, "Kyo-kun shouldn't be so silly." _That_ snapped his eyes back to her! "I love who I love. If the ones I love go away - then it happens; but I won't _ever_ regret loving them. Mom always told me to be myself; she also told me to accept life as it is, and not to constantly worry about bad things before they can even happen. I know she'd still have loved Dad, even if she'd known he was going to die while I was still little. Her time with him was precious to her, and she felt it was worth enduring the grief of his death." She smiled.

"It's sweet of Kyo-kun to try and take care of Sohma-kun and myself after Kyo-kun is gone - but I don't love Sohma-kun that way...and I don't think he really loves me that way, either, even if he may think he does right now. It wouldn't be right to try and force something that doesn't exist. I wouldn't want to give up my friendship with Sohma-kun."

Kyo leaned over their joined hands, shivering, pulling her hands to his chest, placing his other hand over them. Tohru leaned her cheek against the top of his head for a moment, closing her eyes, squeezing his hand so he'd know she wasn't mad.

Kyo snorted to himself at the thought. Tohru didn't _get_ mad! Hell, she didn't even get _even_, for crying out loud!

He sat back up, staring at her with sad eyes. It didn't really matter, now - it wasn't like he was going to ever see her again. He didn't want her going anywhere near the Honke - and Akito. He hoped Yuki would be able to keep her from trying anything foolish, like visiting him.

At least Tohru and Yuki would be able to talk about their relationship, whatever it would end up being now. Yuki likely wouldn't have gotten up the guts to talk to her about it for another year or two, if he was still wondering about Kyo's feelings.

Kyo knew the nezumi would never get mad at _Tohru _for her not returning his feelings. It was possible he wouldn't want to be around her for a while, though - it would likely be too painful. It didn't really matter if he found out Kyo had lied to him - Tohru's loving Kyo hadn't been because she knew the neko loved her. Or so Kyo tried to reassure himself.

And it wasn't like he'd ever be able to _do _anything about it, anyway. There was no way _he_ could ever be married, have children -

Kyo quickly slammed a mental lid down on those bitter-sweet thoughts. He'd never allowed himself to daydream of ever having a family - not since he'd found out he was going to be locked up. It was too painful to dream of something he couldn't - _ever_ - have.

Kenji-neko was one of the few Neko-cursed who had managed to have a kid before he was locked up. Kyo had read his diary entry on that, on the girl who'd stolen the previous neko's heart by their final year of high school. They'd been married a whole month before graduation, and Kenji's son - Shishou's father - was born seven months after Kenji was locked away.

Unfortunately, the poor kid got stuck with the curse of the Jyuunishi Tiger, and had himself died fairly young, passing the Tiger curse on to Kisa.

Kenji had mourned not even being able to attend the birth of his only child. He'd specifically asked in the Neko's Diary that any and all of the future Neko-cursed not follow his path, unless they were assured they would be able to _be _there for their families.

Tohru finally, reluctantly let go of his hand when they heard Yuki quietly call her name from below. Kyo's hand steadied her as she turned and began her climb down the ladder. Kyo's eyes followed her out of sight as she walked down the drive towards school, Yuki at her side, turning frequently to look back at him.

His heart felt like it was bleeding. He hardly noticed when the tears started down his cheeks again.


	8. What Happened to the Neko?

_DISCLAIMER - Mine! Mine! Mine!_

_:THWAPP:_

_...awright, not mine... :HUGE sniffle; gigantic crocodile tears flooding the keyboard and nearly shorting it out:_

_I don't know about anybody else, but when I surf for fanfics to read, I usually download 'em as text files, open them in MSWord, and put the chapters back together in one Word file. Then I synch that to my PDA, so I can read it between routes at work. _

_I like taking out the extra line breaks, so each paragraph is whole, and word-wraps properly on whichever screen I'm reading it on. If there's an extra line between paragraphs, that makes the process a whole lot quicker, even for magic-fingers me and that _lovely_ Find & Replace function... (I **still** get ahead of computers. It's so embarrassing...! That's the problem with having learned to focus my super-hyperness through my fingers. Heh heh heh!)_

_Sometimes, with the longer fics, I also save 'em as .rtf, files so I can use Palm eBook Studio to make e-books out of them. That's really handy! I just love all the electronic do-dads people have come up with!_

**Chapter 8 - What Happened to the Neko?**

At the exact stroke of noon, Kyo presented himself at the main gate to the Honke, keeping himself wrapped in all the uncaring arrogance he could muster. He was immediately conducted directly to the Neko's House, without even a brief word coming from Akito; who watched from his window with a ghastly smile on his face as the hated - the _feared_ - neko was forever locked away.

Akito started giggling madly at the booming **thunk! **made by the closing of that solid, wooden door; the giggles turned to full-throated, mad laughter as the big padlock clicked shut. He laughed for a long time, after withdrawing from his favorite round window ledge.

He had nothing to fear from the neko any more, after all; even the Monster couldn't get out of _that_ House. He'd made sure of that; made sure no one would be willing to help the disgusting, stinking, misbegotten creature...

...no, there'd be no one foolish enough to even worry about the horrible beast.

* * *

Shigure, from his secluded spot in the shadows on the porch of Akito's house, briefly bowed his head, eyes closed. His face had a rarely-seen look of pain. After a moment, he looked up at the Neko's House, bowing once in profound respect of the neko's sacrifice.

He knew how much Kyo had been fearing this. There was very little that happened in Shigure's own house that he was unaware of - or _on _the house, in Kyo's case. Those times the neko had spent the night on the roof, Shigure's keen ears had easily been able to hear through his open window the bad dreams that had driven Kyo up there.

Shigure thought wryly to himself that if the boy'd had any clue as to just how much he talked in his sleep, he'd have likely taken himself deep into the woods every night. It had been a real eye-opener for the inu, though, since Kyo came to live with him.

He'd never suspected the seemingly outspoken, highly emotional neko of actual _subtlety_ - let alone any shred of acting ability! He'd also never suspected that Akito was physically abusing _Kyo, _as well as Yuki - or that Yuki was frequently beaten as a punishment to _Kyo,_ a result of Akito's twisted reasoning...that lately to the inu was seeming far more sinister than insane. Like everyone else, Shigure had always thought Akito basically ignored the neko, happy to enforce the traditional shunning of the Neko-cursed.

If he'd only _known - _

He wondered if even Kazuma knew. He doubted it - Kyo's normally violent response to threat wasn't just instinct, after all; Kazuma was a gifted teacher. Even if Kazuma tended to be rather mild-mannered otherwise, if he had even _suspected _that Akito had laid a finger on his adopted son, it was quite possible the Sohma's would have had a new Clan Head by now; and Akito wouldn't have had to worry any more about the family _curse _killing him.

Shigure sighed to himself. If _he'd_ known - what could he have done differently? Probably made things worse, that's what. The inu knew his Clan Head harbored a deep, rather unreasoning fear of their neko's monstrous 'true form'. He really should have suspected something nasty was going on between the two just from that knowledge, alone. Akito would never leave a perceived threat completely alone, and certainly not for years at a time! He'd have to prove to himself his mastery over Kyo, one way or another.

In his own twisted, insane way, Akito did care a great deal for his family - while at the same time hating them fiercely, and being near-mindless with fear of his fate. The inu strongly suspected his Clan Head of having a mental disorder - namely, multiple personalities. How else could he strike at them one moment, and the next, beg in all worried innocence to know who has hurt them? Those pendulum-like mood swings alone qualified him as having _some_ sort of...imbalance.

Shigure once again bitterly cursed the fool elders who'd decided that telling a four-year-old boy he was destined to die for his family was a 'good' and 'honorable' thing to do. If it had been left to him, Shigure would have waited _at least_ until Akito was eighteen! Akito would maybe have had a chance, then, to have something of a normal life - as normal as any of the Jyuunishi-cursed could ever have, anyway. At the least, Akito wouldn't likely have caused so much pain to the family he was supposed to be caring for.

He also might have had actual _friends _among them, instead of cowed, rather fearful servants.

Akito likely wouldn't have grown up nearly as crazy, either; no swinging from sweet and huggable to wildly abusive at the drop of a hat...to slyly, sadistically cruel...and always seeming to forget anything he'd done, after switching 'moods'. It was a great shame they couldn't risk psychiatric help for Akito - as if they could ever convince him to go along with it. The research Shigure had managed on the subject had yielded some scarily specific results, disorders that would normally be quite treatable. If it weren't for their _kuso _family curse...

...The curse, which was probably the actual _cause _of the - problem, instead of any chemical imbalance, or such.

Shigure sighed deeply, and for once without the exaggerated airs of the much-put-upon. He was not used to reevaluating his opinion of anyone, much less a family member - a _younger_ family member - and a fellow Jyuunishi-cursed, at that! Except for Kyo, his ability to judge a person's character had always been proven unerringly accurate in the past. It was - unsettling, to say the least, to find that a boy ten years younger than he had kept him fooled so well, for so long. From such a young age, too; Kyo's acting had apparently started just after his mother's death, when he was a mere six years old!

The inu briefly wondered about Kyo's grades. Had the boy applied himself at all in school? Or had he been worried about keeping his grades safely below Yuki's? After all, the whole family 'knew' that the nezumi was 'special,' was supposed to be the best at everything he did - and those close enough to Akito knew he punished the nezumi whenever Yuki failed at something, or came in second best.

Shigure had thought Ha-san had erased Kyo's memories of the two boys' friendship, at the same time the dragon erased Yuki's. The inu had believed Hatori's implanted suggestion was why the neko had suddenly started attacking the nezumi so religiously, especially since Akito seemed so pleased by it. Shigure was somewhat puzzled that the memory-wipe apparently hadn't happened; and a little hurt that Ha-san hadn't at least dropped _him, _of all people, a hint about the reason.

He'd have to have a chat with the dragon about that little habit of his, of keeping secrets. Hatori knew perfectly well that Shigure could keep important secrets, when it was necessary!

Shigure made a pouty face, fixing his thoughts firmly on displaying the shallow, flighty behavior he usually indulged in. People relaxed around him when he acted like that, not taking him seriously. Putting them at ease let him learn things he otherwise wouldn't know.

Besides - it was so much _fun!_

He couldn't help looking back at the Neko's House once while making his way to Hatori's house, a shadow of deeply sorrowful emotion briefly flickering across his features. He'd come to regard both Yuki and Kyo with a rather fatherly affection in the last couple years they'd lived with him; it pained him that there seemed to be nothing he could do to help Kyo. At least he had been able to get Yuki mostly away from Akito, if only for a while.

He resolved to do what he could to work Akito into at least letting someone visit the neko, once in a while. Sometimes Akito would actually listen to him, after all...and it was the least he could do.

The very least...

* * *

When school was finished for the day, Tohru managed to catch Sohma-kun immediately after their last class. Uo-chan and Hana-chan were waiting for her at the main gate, but she needed Sohma-kun's advice on just what to tell them. Admitting the truth was impossible - they'd never believe her without a demonstration of the curse in operation, for one thing! Even telling them that Kyo-kun was being locked up forever was out - they'd want to know _why,_ and how it could be changed.

But what, exactly, _could_ she tell them? Oh, what was it Sohma-kun had said that morning, before school...? Oh yes - Kyo-kun was being recalled to live at the Honke now. Well, that much was certainly true - but that wouldn't mean he had to change schools, it was in the same district. Oh, what to say, what to say...!

Luckily for Tohru, Yuki had come up with a couple ideas. They all knew Kyo's grades were hardly better than Hana's; they could say Akito had decided Kyo needed special tutoring to get his grades up so he wasn't an embarrassment to the family, and had gone all the way to having him privately schooled right there at the Honke. With Kyo's temper, it wouldn't be unreasonable to say he'd been confined to the grounds, even if he had been getting better at controlling it this last year; and non-family were rarely allowed inside the compound in the first place.

How to keep the girls from trying to get in to actually see Kyo, in person, though...? Neither Tohru nor Yuki were sure of how to arrange _that_ miracle. If it simply wasn't allowed, Uo-chan would be all for sneaking in! They'd just have to try and distract the girls as much as possible, and hope the people assigned to guard the compound perimeter were diligent enough in their duty.

Or that they could find a way to get Kyo _out_ of there. They both much preferred that thought.

* * *

The days following Kyo's imprisonment passed excruciatingly slowly for Yuki, seeming to crawl by with great reluctance. He was frustrated in his efforts to talk to the other Jyuunishi-cursed - it sometimes took days to arrange to see one of them, and for some reason he couldn't seem to meet with more than one of them at a time. He was almost suspicious of their sudden absences, except it could be excused by everyone's upset at Kyo's - disappearance. Akito was apparently not bragging about having the neko safely caged, and for some reason Shigure wasn't spreading the word, either.

It was especially difficult the day Kagura came over, demanding to know where her Kyo-kun was. The furious look Yuki leveled at Shigure actually made the inu cringe and start to stammer out embarrassed excuses. Yuki had sharply cut him off before leading Kagura off to explain things, in private.

Unsure of just what he was supposed to say to anyone towards getting them willing to go against Akito, Yuki had opted to start by trying to gauge everyone's opinion of the idea that a lot of Kyo's angry behavior had been an act.

The younger Jyuunishi-cursed were inclined to think Yuki had gone crazy. They didn't believe the examples he used; they insisted on believing that Kyo never beat Yuki in their fights simply because of their respective curses, not because Kyo was holding back...and they didn't believe a single example of Kyo's unexpected subtlety. They decided Yuki was imagining things.

Even _Kagura_ refused to believe him, when he called Kyo his friend. Yuki was beginning to think they weren't hearing a single thing he said; that someone had cast a spell of deafness over their ears!

The day Kazuma-sensei came to see Kyo was the worst of all, though. Yuki paled when he opened the door to see Kyo's Shishou - no; his _father,_ in all the ways that mattered but for blood - standing there, with a slightly worried expression. There was no doubt in Yuki's mind that no one had gotten around to telling _him _what had happened.

If they had, it certainly wouldn't have been _Shigure's_ door Kazuma-sensei showed up at. And he definitely would not have been anywhere vaguely _near_ to being that calm!

Luckily, Shigure had appeared then, taken one long, unreadable look at their visitor while Yuki stood frozen like a deer standing square in an oncoming semi-trailer's headlights; then calmly and quietly escorted Kazuma-sensei into his study, closing the door behind them.

Kazuma-sensei had quietly left a few hours later, looking years older, an aura of grief hanging about him. Yuki had watched from his window as the man walked away down the drive, his step slow and heavy.

Yuki had been amazed at not hearing a single raised voice from that room in all that time; he'd anticipated Kyo's adoptive father storming out as soon as he learned what had happened, going straight for Akito like a guided missile. He'd been trying to decide if he could force himself to go with Kazuma-sensei, or if he was too much of a coward...

Surprisingly enough to Yuki, Shigure turned out to be the one who believed him about the cure for their curse, going strangely sober and serious as he listened. Yuki had approached him last of all but Kureno.

The nezumi had never seen such an expression on the inu's face, as when Shigure softly told him that he clearly remembered the time when a young neko and nezumi were the best of friends.

"Did you know - Ha-san said he tried taking Kyo's memories, right after he took yours; but his power had no effect at all on the boy. Ha-san believes it might be partly because our neko actually has perfect recall."

Shigure's quiet statement shocked Yuki speechless. Hatori's memory-taking power didn't work on Kyo! How - ? Was it because of the Neko-curse?

' _- Perfect recall!'_

Shigure went on before Yuki could gather his reeling wits. "I asked Ha-san about it, the day - Kyo left us." The inu's face was shadowed with emotions Yuki had never thought to see there. Apparently Shigure missed Kyo, too. "He said he couldn't - well, _get hold _of anything. It was like Kyo wasn't there; Ha-san likened it to trying to grasp the pictures in a cloud with your bare hands. He could see the images - but he couldn't touch them, his grip would only pass through them like a ghost; barely disturbing them at all. So he said he'd done his best to convince Kyo to pretend to forget, and do as Akito wished. For both your sakes."

Shigure had been somewhat relieved, at learning that. Kyo _hadn't _just spontaneously come up with the idea of fooling all his elders on his own, after all; Ha-san had planted the idea in the fertile young mind. It was rather reassuring that a six-year-old boy hadn't gotten the better of the inu - of the _entire family,_ for that matter, all by his lonesome.

Even with Shigure's help, though, Yuki was slowly despairing of ever making any headway in convincing the others. Shigure the professional writer didn't exactly have the best credibility to be truly helpful.

Double-teaming Hatori had turned out all right; Kyo's resistance to Hatori's power had intrigued the dragon, and he'd paid somewhat more attention to Kyo than anyone else had, since then.

He'd also caught sight of Kyo heading into Akito's house at odd hours over the years, usually when Hatori was supposed to be gone. He had been suspicious the first few times, but then he hadn't been summoned to tend to any injuries of Kyo's, and so had been somewhat reassured.

Except...Kyo tended to disappear for upwards of a month, after those visits. That realization had brought back Hatori's suspicions, though there was really nothing he could do other than directly confront Kyo - who was about as likely to tell the dragon what was going on as the boy was to sprout feathers and start flying under his own power.

Hatori had also recognized the mysterious voice on the phone that had called him so many times to go help Yuki, when Akito was beating him. He hadn't thought Shigure had quite made that connection yet, and was dryly amused at the inu's reaction when he enlightened him. Yuki's deer-in-a-semi's-headlights look almost made the dragon's suppressed smile twitch free.

Kazuma-sensei's amusement when asked about Kyo's chances of ever defeating Yuki had also been revealing for Hatori. To anyone paying attention with an open mind, it was fairly obvious that Kazuma-sensei had never had any doubts that Kyo could take Yuki in a martial arts fight, any time the neko felt like it. He'd apparently let Kyo keep up the charade because Hatori clearly approved of the health benefits of martial arts discipline for Yuki.

That...and because of Akito's penchant to destroy any overt friendships he saw his Jyuunishi-cursed kin forming, even within the family. Kazuma-sensei may not have ever been one of the Inner Circle, but he was a shrewd judge of character, and had quickly noticed Akito's darker tendencies. He'd been hoping Kyo and Yuki could develop their own subtle kind of friendship, that Akito would not recognize.

Three of them, out of twelve...Yuki quickly became severely depressed, wondering what could possibly ever unite all of the Jyuunishi-cursed. Tohru, also, was showing signs of depression; her normally cheerful manner becoming quite sad, unless she visibly made an effort to perk up. Shigure and Yuki had both heard her calling out to Kyo in her sleep, when passing her room in the middle of the night, on their way to the kitchen for a bite to eat.

The third time that happened in one week, Shigure decided that maybe their "little flower" might well be the only key to uniting the Jyuunishi-cursed. They all loved her dearly, and it was rapidly becoming obvious just how much Kyo's absence was hurting her. She rarely slept through a night anymore; there were dark circles perpetually under her eyes, and she looked to be loosing weight she could ill afford to spare.

No one wanted to even consider how she would react, if she knew what was likely happening to Kyo. If she was dealing this badly, thinking he was merely _lonely_ -

Yuki never had gotten around to telling her how he felt about her. That first night Kyo was gone, he'd knocked on her door, intending to tell her...but she'd been on the verge of tears, and couldn't seem to stay off the topic of the missing neko for more than a minute or two. He'd eventually ended up transformed when she'd broken down and hugged him; he'd assured her he didn't mind, he could stay that way all night if that's what she needed.

He'd been somewhat surprised that he hadn't been more upset, or even hurt, when he realized that she obviously _was _in love with Kyo. He supposed, upon reflection through that whole too-long night, that his subconscious had noticed that all those blushes and longing looks that he'd seen Kyo direct towards her when he thought no one was watching...had frequently been returned, when Tohru thought herself unobserved.

Subsequent days of reflection had brought home the fact that he'd always been more bothered by Kyo's attention to Tohru - than by Tohru's attention to Kyo. It seemed that he must have retained some faint wisp of a memory of his childhood friendship with the neko, and his subconscious mind had wanted that lost friendship _back._ It would certainly explain some of his extreme short-temperedness with Kyo, whenever the neko would attack or verbally snipe at him...

All that introspection took a toll on the nezumi, though. He quickly looked in no better shape than Tohru. The only good thing about that, was Tohru's noticing it - Yuki's decline brought out her mothering instincts; and in nursemaiding him back to health, her own health improved. Especially after Shigure gently told her Kyo wouldn't appreciate her wasting away to nothing, pining after him. What would she do, if - no, _when!_ He was adamant about that - they managed to get him back? Kyo would need her to be her normal, cheerful self!

Kureno would be the only problem with Shigure's plan to unite the Jyuunishi-cursed through Tohru; but the inu was certain that meeting Tohru for a day or two would be enough to snare him under her innocent spell. It had certainly worked that way on the rest of them, now hadn't it!

Yuki tiredly smacked the inu upside the head when he started waxing poetic about her likely effect on the Rooster of the Jyuunishi, earning a yelp and a full dose of Shigure's patented Mournful Puppy Eyes. Which he ignored, without even a roll of his own eyes; trying not to get his own hopes up. Shigure's idea just might work. It was certainly worth trying, at any rate.

The inu got busy calling everyone for a staged picnic on the upcoming weekend; he alternated between begging, bribing, and blackmail, to be sure all would attend. Yuki didn't know if it was because it was Shigure arranging things this time, or if he was himself truly that bad at arranging that sort of thing; but all the Jyuunishi-cursed Sohmas had agreed to be there, this time.


	9. Rescue

_DISCLAIMER - Mommy wouldn't get 'em for me for Christmas, so I don't own Fruits Basket or its characters or situations or nothin'. :wanders off disconsolately, sniffling mournfully once more:_

_I should probably warn everyone, I'm kind'a cruel to Kyo in this one...or, rather, we find out that _Akito _has been a true sadistic, over-controlling, sociopathic, rat-fink-type of a nasty character, who because he's actually scared of the neko, well...takes that feeling out on Kyo. _

_You can probably tell that I'm not real fond of the Sohma Clan Head...:soft growling springs up for a moment: I tried to not get too graphic, using allusions and double-talk and such when I could, and leaving the worst of the details to the readers' imaginations. What you the reader envision could well be a whole lot nastier than anything I've thought up, anyway! Heh. _

_I wanted to be absolutely certain that the rest of the Jyuunishi-cursed would go along with how the story's supposed to end, so I shoved up their noses the fact of Akito's - er, _mental un-health_. Unfortunately, I only know of Sohma Kureno and Sohma Rin from fanfics; they weren't in the four DVDs, and haven't popped up in the little manga GNs (at least in the USA) yet. If they're actually 'real' characters, and not fanfic author creations to begin with:sweatdrop: Well, at least they'll be familiar to some readers; I didn't want to make up too many of my own characters for this. If those two do show up in the manga GNs and I find I'm too far OOC, I'll just come back and re-write their parts. :maniacal grin:_

**Chapter 9 - Rescue**

Yuki ran.

Down the stairs and out the door; off down the path, cut across into the woods - the road was too long, too slow. There was no time for the longer, easier way!

He tried to remember to ration his breaths, to hold back enough that he didn't trigger an asthma attack through sheer physical effort. He couldn't afford the time that would waste. His lungs and legs burned with effort anyway, and there was a twinge in his side - sign of the painful stitch likely to come.

His feet pounded away against the loamy forest floor, stirring up old leaves and other detritus. Low branches and straggly underbrush ripped at his arms and face as he plowed through them, tearing at his clothes. He was taking the most direct route to the Sohma main house he could; he had no time to lose.

No - _Kyo_ had no time to lose. _'Shimatta! Kuso, kuso, **kuso!'**_ His mental cursing kept time with his pounding feet. He couldn't believe he'd let so much time pass, without really _doing_ anything! _A whole **month** - Kami-sama, _Akito could have been doing _anything_ to the caged neko in that time; and no one would ever know - !

He caught himself on a sudden, sharp downhill slope with his arms against a larger tree trunk and leaned there, for one precious moment, desperate to catch his ragged breath. He was only halfway there; he had to make it the rest of the way...and then the whole way back, again; quite possibly carrying a not-so-light Kyo for part, or even all of the way.

Near-panicked anxiety pushed him forward before his body was quite ready, sending him gasping through the night's darkness. The scurrying of tiny feet flowed with him and around him, escort to his mad dash; all of the nezumi in the area anxious to lend what help they could to the Nezumi-cursed Sohma. Yuki barely acknowledged them in his haste to get to the Honke, except the couple times they warned him of pitfalls before he would step in them. He hardly even noticed when he made the transition from forest-like land to city streets, except to note there were fewer obstacles in the way of his mad dash.

He finally slowed when he could see the Honke's main gate. He held himself back to a slightly faster than normal walk, briefly closing his eyes as he concentrated on his painfully labored breathing. He was going to have to be completely quiet once he got onto the grounds; he couldn't afford to be gasping and wheezing like a squeaky bellows, announcing his presence to all with ears to hear him.

The words of the mysterious kami who'd visited his dreams earlier that night kept echoing in his head; _'before it is too late - too late - **too late** - '_ He couldn't be too late; he refused to even consider it.

He _wouldn't_ be too late!

A fresh wave of anxiety crashed through him, speeding his steps for a moment, until he brought himself back under control. That fear had been building within him ever since the very hour that Kyo had left them. The dream that had sent him so precipitously from sleep into this panicked dash for the Honke had only been the final straw.

That same kami that had visited he and Kyo, the day he'd discovered so many of the neko's secrets...she'd come into his dreams tonight, to tell him he had best check on the neko; _**now** - 'before it is too late.' _The fire in her suddenly Kyo-red eyes, the restrained _anger _in her voice - the consuming bleakness that had hung about her -

The way she had been fingering her sword, obviously thinking of drawing it -

Yuki had found himself upright and dressing before his conscious mind realized where he was going. He was glad he'd awakened enough to not only dress fully, but to grab a flashlight in case he needed it. It would have been extremely embarrassing to show up for this impromptu rescue attempt in just his pajamas...there was no way Kyo would ever have let him live _that_ one down!

'Kami-sama, please, just let him be in any shape to even notice embarrassing little things like that!'

Yuki mentally beat back the panic that was trying to drown him. Kyo would be all right. He _had_ to be -

Getting in through the main gate was no problem; it was never heavily guarded, not in these modern times, and besides - Yuki, as Jyuunishi-cursed, was one of the 'Inner Circle.' There were standing orders for them to come and go as they pleased. The guards that night were regulars and knew him on sight, offering no challenge. Not really all that good a thing if he wanted to later cover up the fact that _he_ had been the one to remove Kyo from the Neko's House; but it couldn't be helped if he was concerned with speed.

After the kami's appearance in his dream, Yuki finally just didn't _care _if Akito knew. He'd decided sometime on the mad run over that he'd just take Kyo and disappear, if he had to, in order to keep Akito's bloody hands _off _the neko. He didn't know where they'd go, or how they'd live; but it surely couldn't be worse than what they had to put up with from Akito!

He'd have to trust the rest of his cousins to keep Akito from seriously hurting Tohru. And if Hatori was ordered to take her memories of them -

Yuki grimaced, anguished. If Tohru forgot them, it likely would be in her best interest. Being too close to the Jyuunishi-cursed Sohmas must eventually erode even her boundless good nature; it was certainly causing her pain at present. Besides, maybe Shigure and Hatori and the rest would unite to protect her, as they wouldn't for Kyo. Or anyone else.

'_Kuso! Kyo - '_

Yuki kept mostly to the less-traveled paths once inside the compound wall, trying to stay to the shadows without being conspicuous about it. He did belong there, after all; it was what he was planning on _doing _that was forbidden, and that not by any actual law, only by the current Clan Head's word.

Though actually, if you wanted to be technically accurate, as Akito hadn't specifically _mentioned_ Kyo's imprisonment to anyone, that meant he hadn't specifically forbidden what Yuki was about to do. Not that this piece of hair-splitting justification would help Yuki in the least, if Akito caught him afterwards -

Yuki was taking Kyo back home, that night, to Shigure's house. Whether the neko came willingly, or not! If there was to be _any _chance at breaking the Jyuunishi curse, Kyo _had_ to be there to help argue for it. Yuki's complete lack of success, after an entire month, was proof of that.

He still couldn't understand why even _Momiji_ hadn't even tried to believe him! The nezumi scowled fiercely at Hatori's house as he passed it by, specifically at the usagi's dark window. He'd always thought Momiji, at least, had rather liked Kyo. They had certainly quarreled exactly like younger and older brothers! Did the usagi not believe where Kyo was? Did he actually believe that Akito wasn't doing anything to the neko?

Did all of them believe that? How could they! They all knew what Akito was like, how prone he was to mad fits where he struck out at anyone he could! All of them had been on the receiving end of Akito's mad tempers, in some way, at least once! They _had _to realize that Kyo would be much too tempting a target - he was locked up within easy reach; and no one was allowed to see him, to see any of the results of what Akito might do -

With Kyo's third curse...there was absolutely _nothing_ to hold Akito back!

Yuki couldn't stop the shiver that wracked his body at the thought of an unrestrained Akito. His imagination quailed at creating images of what Akito might _do,_ with nothing and no one to stop him.

It hadn't exactly been a shock when Yuki couldn't seem to convince anyone that the neko _wasn't _simply the hot-headed baka dead-set on defeating the nezumi, that they all had long believed him to be. The younger Jyuunishi-cursed, especially, couldn't remember far enough back to recall that Kyo and Yuki had been the best of friends when they were little.

As for the older ones, well...they for the most part simply wouldn't go against Akito. They didn't believe Yuki's tale of a kami's visitation; they still fully believed Akito was the heart of the family curse, and must be obeyed at all costs. No matter how wrong what he demanded of them was. Akito was their kami, and _must _be obeyed.

Yuki rubbed at his face, trying to ease the feeling of hopelessness that had been building in him as his attempts to convince his cousins otherwise had failed, one after the other. For all his talent at persuasion normally, he had gotten absolutely nowhere with his own family, except for the inu - and the dragon. Neither of whom could figure what to do, as Shigure's picnic gathering last weekend to let Tohru work on them had yielded no noticeable result.

Desperate measures were now called for - especially if that kami was visiting him again, and looking less than pleased with his lack of progress. Yuki somehow doubted things would go well for his family, if the curse wasn't broken this time. He was somewhat worried that there might not _be _any Sohmas left, to try again in another hundred years!

The Neko's House stood in the middle of a broad expanse of carefully raked sand and rocks, towards the back of the complex of buildings, the encircling wall visible a mere forty feet behind it. Almost as if the building itself was as shunned as the Neko-cursed.

Yuki carefully scanned the surrounding buildings for any signs of movement with his own eyes, ears, and nose, plus the helpful poking-about of the wild nezumi that still swarmed about him with occasional faint _scritch-scratch _sounds when tiny claws touched on stone or wood. It wouldn't do to be caught; not _this _close to his goal!

As all seemed clear, he quietly stepped forward, walking purposefully to the only door. His heart beat painfully in his chest, seeming louder than thunder to his sensitive ears. He'd never been this close to the building before.

The large-seeming padlock dismayed him for a moment, until he realized it was more show than substance - he only noted four screws holding the brackets in place, and they were not very large. It should be possible to pry it off without too much time or effort. And hopefully, without too much sound, either.

Hesitating slightly, Yuki eyed the door, then knelt in front of it. He slowly reached for the wooden slat covering the access in the bottom of the door, an opening just big enough to slide a tray of food through. He briefly fisted his hand to control the shaking he saw in it, then carefully, soundlessly, slid the slat to the side. Scrunching down until his shoulder rested on the sidewalk, Yuki carefully peered within, softly calling Kyo's name.

There was no answer; there was no sound coming from within, at all.

He called a bit louder, his voice rough with tension, cursing slightly when Kyo still did not answer. He _had_ to be in there! If Akito had moved him somewhere else -

The nezumi remembered the flashlight he'd stuck in his pocket before flying out of Shigure's house on his mad run. He grabbed it and turned it on, nervously glancing about, encouraging his accompanying hordes of rodents to watch carefully for any humans that might see the light. He shone it in through the slot -

* * *

Hatori was startled out of a sound sleep by someone grabbing his shoulder and shaking him, rather violently at that. He gasped and lunged up and away, to find himself staring at an extremely grim and upset-looking Yuki.

They stared at each other in silence for a couple of seconds, as Hatori tried to order his sleep-mired thoughts. Then Yuki bit out in a deceptively soft, yet steel-clad voice, "Hatori. Come. There's something you must see."

"Yuki, what - "

"_Come,"_ Yuki demanded roughly, then turned on his heel and walked to the door, stopping to look back at the dragon; his eyes reflecting eerily in the darkness. Hatori blinked the last of his sleepiness and confusion away, a slight tickle of nearly alarmed curiosity brushing at his mind. He had never been awakened by _Yuki, _of all people, in - he glanced at his clock; _Kami-sama, _it was only one in the morning! - in the middle of the night; and the boy was being so cryptic about it, too.

As it didn't look like Yuki would accept anything other than compliance, Hatori sighed softly and briefly looked ceiling-wards, before rising and reaching for his clothes. Yuki nodded curtly and went out to wait by the front door, accompanied by a multitude of faint scurrying sounds. Hatori's curiosity rose another notch - Yuki was apparently more intensely upset than he'd thought, if what sounded like about every rodent in the district was shadowing him.

The dragon was mildly annoyed when Yuki led him straight to the Neko's House; Akito had forbidden them all from going near it, after all. He felt a great deal of regret for Kyo, consigned to that solitude - he was rather fond of the hot-tempered neko, after all; but they couldn't go against Akito. He resisted when Yuki wanted him to peer in through the door-slot; frowned and shook his head, refusing.

Yuki knelt and pointed his flashlight inside, staring Hatori straight in the eyes as he hissed, _"Look at what that - **demon **has done to our cousin!"_

Startled at the raw anguish in his voice, Hatori stared at Yuki's furious face for a moment. He noticed the liquid shine to the boy's eyes, evidence of tears barely held back. Then the dragon slowly knelt, and peered within.

* * *

Shigure was worried. He'd been raiding the kitchen for a midnight snack when he saw Yuki slip out - or rather, _run_ out. He wasn't certain where his little cousin was going, and in such a hurry to boot; but he had a very bad feeling about it. He'd stationed himself with his snack and a book, along with a small reading light, in his study, leaving the door open. He'd have a good view of Yuki when the nezumi came back, and plenty of time to decide if he wanted to confront the boy, before he was seen.

He _wasn't _expecting Yuki to have company when he returned - especially not Ha-san! The unexpected sound of Hatori's car brought him quickly to the door. It was _much_ too late for Ha-san to be visiting; something must be very wrong.

Looking outside, the inu saw that Yuki and Hatori were lifting something with excessive care from the back seat of Hatori's car, something completely wrapped in a blanket. Something that looked suspiciously like a body. The inu's eyes widened in shocked surprise as he dropped his forgotten book, a sick sense of dread crawling through his nerves.

'_No. It **couldn't** be - _'

Shigure ran out to offer his help to carry - whatever it was. Hoping it wasn't _who_ he was suddenly afraid it was. Though if it was, the boy was being unnaturally still and quiet - unless he was, perhaps, drugged.

Shigure refused to think of one other, more likely explanation. He was more than fond of his most hot-tempered young cousin; he was just _so _much fun to tease, after all! Even if he did seem to regularly try to destroy Shigure's precious house with his every temper-tantrum...

Hatori gave the inu a look of mixed remorse and anger, both barely held in check, as Shigure ran up to them. Yuki just glared, looking like he was ready to bite someone's head off. Shigure quailed for a second; the _both _of them were practically projecting battle auras.

He'd never in their lives seen _Hatori_ that - _mad! _He couldn't help but stare in shock for a few moments at the unaccustomed expression.

They refused his offer to help, rather harshly cautioning him to not bump their burden, Hatori directing him to get the doors if he absolutely needed to feel useful. Shigure looked Ha-san in the eyes, quite, quite serious for once; raised an eyebrow and flicked a glance at the person-shaped bundle.

Hatori's quiet voice, when he answered, held more venom than Shigure had ever heard in _anyone's_ voice before.

"It's - Kyo. Akito has gone _much _too far."

Hatori gently, so gently, peeled back the blanket from what Shigure had already figured was a person's head...

* * *

The rest of the Jyuunishi-cursed were called as soon as the - injured - neko had been settled in his old room, and the worst of his wounds cared for. Hatori left to personally pick up Momiji and Hatsuharu, Jiro and Kisa; he needed the time driving to calm himself down, after tending to Kyo. Ayame was called to bring Ritsu and Kagura, as well as Rin. Kureno was the only one not contacted - Akito held him much too close, never allowing the rooster to leave his side. Something else would have to be done about him.

Hatori insisted on personally escorting each of them into Kyo's room, one at a time. He did not show the youngest ones the full extent of the injuries; just seeing Kyo lying there, still as death - bandages covering his exposed arms and head; fresh, bright red _blood_ still seeping through the bandaging, over what had once been the neko's _eyes - _

Even Jiro was silent and shaken, after seeing - _that_. He couldn't think of a single sartorial remark his conscience would let him make, even within the silence of his own mind. Kisa and he sat and clung tightly to each other, both shaking in reaction, eyes wide and shocked; tears pouring unchecked down Kisa's cheeks.

Hatori nearly had to tranquilize Kagura to get her to stop her hysterics - once she had recovered from her shock enough to have them. A sharp, sanity-bringing slap to her face caught everyone's instant attention - Hatori _never_ used force!

They all sat in silence as each was in turn shown the terrible truth of Kyo's "punishment," meted out just for his having been born under the Neko's Curse. None of them could find words for a while; even Ayame and Shigure were uncharacteristically silent, and pensive. Each of them imagined themselves in that room, if they'd simply had the misfortune to be born under a different curse.

Each wondered what they should _do_, now. Knowing something _must _be done. Kyo had done _nothing_ that could possibly warrant such abuse! _Nothing!_

Tohru, waked by the noise when Kyo was first brought into the house, had stationed herself in the kitchen, trying to keep busy preparing drinks and snacks for everyone. Hatori had flatly forbidden her to see Kyo - she'd actually tried to push by him, only to have Yuki block her way. The shadows in his gray eyes had stopped her. Hatori had taken her by the shoulders and escorted her to the kitchen, promising she'd be able to sit with Kyo - later. Tears had been constantly falling from her eyes since the single glimpse she'd caught of Kyo's bandage-wrapped form.

Hatori had made her promise to stay out of the way until he called her. She'd stared directly into his eyes, the terrible fear in hers nearly breaking the dragon's resolve for a moment. If it had been possible to budge Yuki from Kyo's side, he'd have allowed Tohru in - but one of them underfoot was already too much. He'd simply have to give her the task of prying Yuki away when he tired, taking his place while the nezumi rested - with the help of a tranquilizer, if necessary.

Tohru had nodded reluctant agreement, promising she would follow Hatori-san's orders...anything, just so long as Kyo got better.


	10. Awakening

_DISCLAIMER - Don't own 'em, just borrowing the Sohma family's cursed kids for a little while. :sad sniffle: I'm sure they really wish I'd never heard of them by now:Very Eevil Grin: _

_Well, at least I undo what Akito did to Kyo... I always like to fix my toys before putting them away - especially the borrowed ones._

**Chapter 10 - Awakening**

One of the first things Yuki had done, once they had gently placed the horribly injured neko onto his own futon and Hatori started properly seeing to the worst of his wounds, was to run and get the bracelet-seal Kyo had entrusted to him. It was supposed to rain in the early morning hours just before dawn, and Hatori was very worried about what the transformation into his 'true form' would do to the worst of Kyo's injuries. It was miracle enough he hadn't transformed into his neko form; his body certainly should be depleted enough!

Kyo had apparently been aware enough, and able to focus his thoughts enough past his pain, to notice the beads when they were gently slipped back onto his wrist; even through the bandages. His other hand had weakly, shakily risen to feel at the beads, as if confirming their presence with his two un-splinted fingers. Yuki had desperately hoped that Kyo would take that, as well as their gentle handling, as reassurance that he was no longer in the Neko's House; that he'd been rescued from Akito's torture.

There was nothing else to call it. Kyo had done _nothing_ to earn such wounds! Ever!

When Kyo's whole body had started to shiver, Yuki had grabbed his hand, holding it carefully, patting gently at the neko's shoulder in an effort to calm him. He cast a frantic glance at Hatori, who spared an approving nod from his work of stitching a particularly nasty laceration on Kyo's leg. The shivers tapered off a bit as Kyo's throat worked at swallowing, though he didn't seem to be trying to speak.

After a few minutes, Kyo's hand had weakly returned the nezumi's grip, though his head had turned away as he tried to choke back tears it was no longer possible for him to shed. Yuki reached to gently brush the carrot-red hair off Kyo's sweating forehead, desperately trying not to stare at the reddening bandage just below, wincing at the quite noticeable heat rising from the neko's skin. He looked worriedly at Hatori again, who eventually glanced up and nodded his acknowledgement of the high fever, then resumed his work.

Yuki had been afraid at first that Kyo had taken the presence of the bracelet to mean that Akito had taken _him, _too, and therefore found the beads. There was no way they could show Kyo where he was, without his eyes.

There was no way to tell him, either - Hatori had quickly discovered that both of the neko's eardrums had been burst. A transparent, pinkish liquid still seeped sluggishly from each ear.Kyo couldn't see at all, _or _really hear anything. Hopefully, at least his hearing would come back, in time.

Yuki had nearly broken down, at that. He couldn't imagine losing two such vital senses! He did not want to imagine _how_ they'd been taken from Kyo, either; he could hardly bear to even glance at the neko's face, after that first good look he'd had through the door slot at the half-clotted, empty sockets from which expressive red eyes once looked -

And that wasn't even beginning to catalog the injuries. Hatori had been shocked, after his first sketchy examination, that Kyo was still _alive._ The emotion had shown clearly on the dragon's face, sending Yuki into several kinds of panic. The dragon had nearly had to sedate the nezumi to calm him down, after the boy noticed that _Hatori's_ hands were shaking.

Yuki had no idea how to explain to Hatori about the link between Kyo and himself. How could he tell the dragon that Kyo would not be able to die, unless he did? He didn't understand it himself! Things had been too rushed after he found out about the link, he'd never gotten a real explanation of how it actually worked.

He still didn't even know how it had been formed!

Several wild and domestic neighborhood nekos had slunk into Shigure's house and up the stairs to Kyo's room while Hatori worked, to settle on and about Kyo's bed. They snuggled tightly to his body, obviously trying to convey a sense of comfort with their purring presence. Hatori was repeatedly forced to move them out of the way of his ministrations, though they were good about it once they seemed to realize they were interfering with Kyo's healing.

The creatures changed about every couple hours after that, almost like work shift-changes. They refused to leave the room after their turn pressed up against the Neko-cursed young man, though - they'd just find empty spots on the floor or furniture, in the closet, wherever they would fit, patiently waiting their next turn in actual contact with Kyo.

Yuki doubted any true nekos had been able to make their way into the Neko's House; Akito had always put his guards to chasing the creatures out of the Honke whenever they were seen. The Clan Head didn't like nekos of _any _kind near him.

Yuki hoped their presence would also help Kyo understand his rescue. They were certainly purring loudly enough in an apparent effort to reassure him, the vibrations against his body must surely feel like a small earthquake! Yuki just prayed Kyo understood, as the sick feeling churned in his stomach, making him want to throw up.

Hatori probably allowed the nekos to stay in the room for that very reason - well, that, and the fact that they'd all accumulated in the hall, scratching incessantly at the door to the room, when Hatori had at first tried to keep them out. Their clamor had been more disruptive than their presence.

Besides, their claws had started shredding the paper of the door; they wouldn't have stayed out long.

After Hatori had finished, and the Jyuunishi-cursed had been gathered and had - _seen_ - Kyo, they all settled about Shigure's living room. Hatori had to be quite firm with Yuki in order to pry him from Kyo's side, insisting that the medication he'd administered would keep the neko sleeping peacefully for some hours yet; and Yuki was the one who needed to address the others. Tohru could sit with Kyo for a while - she needed to be near him, too, just as much as Yuki did.

Yuki didn't even think to protest Hatori's assessment of his feelings towards Kyo. He just showed a great reluctance to be out of sight of the neko. There were no thoughts of jealousy in his head at all.

Hatori remembered, with a feeling of deep sadness, the day he'd erased child-Yuki's memories of his best friend. It looked like at least that one mistake of Akito's had been corrected, with time. It was obvious that the two were once again friends, even if he had despaired of it ever happening.

Hatori wanted Yuki to once more tell his strange story of Kyo's hidden self, and the cure for the family's curse. It was much more believable in light of what the neko had survived; Hatori could still hardly believe the boy was alive.

There had to be magic involved, somehow!

* * *

'...what...? Where...'

Kyo's drug-hazed thoughts slowly pulled themselves together, allowing his mind to gradually drag itself back to consciousness. He was somewhat surprised to wake up resting on what felt like his old futon at Shigure's, that one annoying thin spot under his hip and all.

What's more, the ever-present pain he'd almost gotten used to feeling, was - _gone._ In its place was a hazy kind of lassitude, wrapping his thoughts in soft cotton. It felt like he was under some kind of medication.

How could that be! He couldn't focus his hazy thoughts enough yet to guess.

He cautiously tried to reach up to feel his face, for a moment wondering if he'd maybe transformed in his sleep; was it raining...? He'd never slept through the pain of the transformation before...then again, he'd never been - hurt - quite so badly before, either.

He was startled when he noticed that his hand couldn't move; and downright shocked when he realized it was because someone was hanging on to it. Once he focused his sluggish thoughts and paid attention, he could clearly feel someone's hair on the back of that hand and arm, and what felt like a cheek along his two unbroken fingers. He could tell that the hand under his was fine-boned and long-fingered; he could feel some moderate calluses, which at least meant it _wasn't _Akito. That realization stilled the horrified shudder that had been ready to ripple through his body.

He cursed the darkness and near-total silence that Akito had 'gifted' him with, being careful to keep the words silent and only in his head. A chill insisted on chasing up and down his spine - he didn't know what had _happened!_ Who the hell was with him? Where was he!

'_Damnit! What's happened!'_

A peculiar sense of dread kept him from moving. He suddenly didn't want whoever it was to wake - didn't _want _to know who it was. Akito could have thrown someone else in with him, after all; someone who'd seriously annoyed the Clan Head. Something that wasn't all that hard to do; usually you just had to let him see you being anything close to _happy_. Kyo did _not_ want to share his captivity; especially not with - with -

His breath caught painfully for a moment, until he buried the half-formed thought. Another shiver traced its way through him. He tried to keep his hand steady, to not wake - whoever it was.

He didn't want to dare hope that someone had brought him _out _of the Neko's House. It would hurt too much, to find out it wasn't true. He truly didn't think he could stand that.

But - hadn't someone put his bracelet-seal back on? He swore he could feel the cool beads back on his left wrist. That meant - that meant, it might be Yuki, with him. _'No! Kuso, kuso! I-if he's with me - and I'm **not **free - ! Hell, even if I **am** free - '_

That was when all the furry bodies pressing against him began to register in his drug-mazed mind. Feeling tentatively with his free left hand, he quickly confirmed that he was surrounded by nekos. As his touch woke them, he began to feel the vibrations of their throaty purring right through their bodies, wherever they touched him; especially the small one who'd claimed his chest for a bed. Its purr felt like it was echoing through his whole torso!

In all, he thought there were about ten nekos snugged right up to him, from head to feet. His hand absently glided through the fur of those he could reach, petting and rubbing in appreciation. The sense of contentment they radiated soothed him, somewhat; if only because he seriously doubted Akito would ever have allowed him even that comfort.

The Clan Head hated nekos in general, not just his Neko-cursed kinsman.

Then the human head resting on his hand was raised; possibly the person was waking. Kyo couldn't tell if the person tried to talk to him - if it wasn't for the intense ringing in his head, that wasn't really a sound, he'd not have any sense of hearing at all. A hand patted at his shoulder as his hand was carefully and gently squeezed, in an obvious effort to comfort.

Kyo swallowed hard, and shivered. He waved his free hand weakly towards the unknown person, who quickly caught it, releasing Kyo's other hand. Kyo reached his freed hand up to touch the bracelet that was indeed about his wrist, gradually realizing the dulled feeling on the three outside fingers as being caused by splints.

He cleared his throat, a dull stab of pain deep inside it reminding him of just how much he'd been screaming, recently. He tried to softly call out, "Y-yuki? That - you...?" He wasn't sure what his voice sounded like, not being able to hear it - he knew he _was _actually making sound only by the vibration in his chest. He had no idea how loud or soft his voice was, though.

The person squeezed his hand tighter for a moment, then lightly pressed the bracelet to Kyo's wrist. It was Yuki, then; it had to be.

The desperate question most on Kyo's mind was, "How - !" He bit his lip, bitterly frustrated for a brief moment by the loss of his hearing and sight.

He knew what had to happen now - whether he was free or not, he was going to have to heal the damage done to his body. The only way to do that - was going to be extremely painful, and he wasn't sure he was going to be able to handle it this time. He'd never taken so much damage at once, before. With even half as many injuries, the pain of the transformation that incidentally healed his body had nearly driven him out of his mind.

Then there was the problem of convincing Yuki to actually let him remove that bracelet. Among the Jyuunishi-cursed, injuries were normally aggravated by transforming into their animal forms. He'd have to convince Yuki that the transformation into his 'true form' would actually _heal _him.

_If _he could stand the pain. That transformation, even when his body was perfectly healthy, always hurt like hell. When he started screaming, which he had no doubt whatsoever he'd do, Yuki would likely panic and slap the bracelet back on his wrist, before any real healing was done.

Kyo sighed, gritting his teeth. Unfortunately, this caused - an extremely unpleasant sensation, all along his bruised and abused jaw; he winced and let up, trying hard not to remember the cause for that ache. It was time to start talking.

"Yuki...you - better be listenin', you k'so nezumi..." Another squeeze of his hand reassured him that he had the nezumi's attention. He took a deep breath, wincing slightly as several cracked and bruised ribs twinged protest through his now quickly receding drugged haze, and plowed ahead, "You've gotta - take my bracelet off - "

A sudden convulsive squeeze on his hand brought a startled yelp out of Kyo. Yuki quickly let up, letting go with one hand to pat Kyo's shoulder in apology.

"Geez, watch it, will ya!" Kyo grumbled, and summoned up the effort for a brief smirk to flicker across his face, so hopefully Yuki could realize he wasn't serious. It was just - the way the words came out of his mouth, sometimes. The harder he tried, the worse they sounded...

Kyo went on, a bit breathily he was sure and probably without much volume because of the pain in his ribs every time he inhaled too much, "The - the transformation t' my 'true form,' it's - it's different, from the regular one. If I'm - hurt when I transform, the process...it heals me. It's happened 'nough times, now..." Kyo knew he wasn't speaking too softly to be heard by the reactions he could feel through the nezumi's grip, as he spoke - especially when he mentioned he'd been injured before, and transformed to heal it.

The nezumi would likely have a full-fledged snit-fit if he ever found out just _how often_ Kyo had been worked over similarly to this, by Akito. Though never quite so badly, before. Except - for that last time, when the rest of the family thought he'd run away, off up into the mountains to...what had Shigure said? Oh, yeah - "fight bears."

He hadn't been fighting; that would only have made it worse. And the only "bear" he'd seen had been Akito's temper. He drew a shaky breath before continuing.

"It - it kind of - _hurts,_ though, when I transform into - _that; _even - even when I'm healthy." It was Kyo's turn to tighten his grip, involuntarily. He shivered again. "You've - gotta keep that bracelet _off_ 'til - until I'm human again. No matter what you hear. It's gotta run its course. Y-you...you'll likely want to just leave, and - c-come back in a few hours, t' check on me."

Kyo knew full well what his 'true form' looked - and _smelled_ - like. Akito was right; it _was_ a horrible, despicable, stinking form, a _thing _that no one in their right minds wanted to be around. _He_ certainly didn't want to be around it, and it _was_ him! He wouldn't inflict that on Yuki, if he could help it.

Hell, the nezumi had only seen it once, the same time Tohru had seen it! Besides, Kyo had never found anyone who wasn't scared witless by it - including Akito, who masked his fear in extra cruelty. Though only Tohru had ever been truthful in actually coming out and admitting that fear to him, instead of pretending the feeling didn't exist, as Kagura did.

Kyo could feel the rain in the air. If it wasn't raining that moment, it would be, very soon. He could feel the Monster running claws of horror across his soul, with the familiar drowsy blanket of the bracelet's seal wrapping the both of them together.

Yuki dropped his hand and grabbed Kyo's shoulders tightly, causing the neko to wince involuntarily as bandaged bruises and lacerations took pressure and complained of it. The painkillers were definitely wearing off; that's why Kyo had even been able to wake, after all.

The pressure lightened immediately; Yuki must have seen that wince. Kyo cursed softly, wishing he could _see!_ It was obvious Yuki had something to say, but there was no way Kyo could figure it out, like this.

Then he felt the nezumi settle right next to him; Kyo was sure that was Yuki's hip against his thigh, the length of one thigh tracing along his side, knee against the bottom of Kyo's ribs. Yuki then reached across Kyo and gently picked up his left hand, carefully sliding the bracelet off - then keeping the hand in a firm grip, one that refused to release even as that most dreaded transformation took the neko.

That grip was soon the only thing Kyo could concentrate on - the only thing holding him to sanity.

* * *

Yuki paled as Kyo started to scream. It was obvious the neko was desperately trying to hold back the sound, at first; but then...then the pain apparently became so great, he _couldn't_ scream; the hair-raising sound was backed up in his throat. Yuki was suddenly afraid Kyo wouldn't be able to breathe, from the intensity of it.

The nezumi refused to let go of the neko's hand, even as it enlarged and - _altered_. The proportions of Kyo's so-called 'true form' were - _different;_ unsettling to see. The claws, alone were enough to inspire a sense of fear. The skin took on a pebbly, thick-leather texture, and became the color of swamp mud. There was something vaguely lizard-like about that form.

He hadn't let go on _that_ night, even when Kyo had clawed his shoulder in an effort to make him let go. He wasn't about to let go now!

Kyo somehow managed to not crush Yuki's hand as he thrashed and writhed. Considering the amount of pain he had to be in, that must have been the only thing he could concentrate on; that thought helped Yuki hold to his resolve to not let go. He knew Kyo's 'true form' was insanely strong...the claw marks from the night he and Tohru first saw it were still in the trees leading away from Shigure's house - still in that _stone_.

And then there was the _smell._ Yuki scrunched his face up as the disgusting, _rotting_ aroma of a thousand dead and decaying bodies of various ages hit him in the nose, crawling up into his sinuses and down into his lungs. He gagged a bit before getting his body under control, starting to breathe shallowly through his mouth.

Unfortunately, this meant he started _tasting_ the stink.

He tightly shut his eyes, desperately thinking about his algebra homework in an effort to distract himself until he became accustomed to it. Or until his sense of smell died; he didn't care which just then, as long as he didn't have to deal with it any more! This was worse than that first time - because of Kyo's injuries, perhaps. His stomach heaved in protest, and he swallowed convulsively in an effort to control the nausea.

He _would not _leave, though. Not if he passed out. He stubbornly refused to leave Kyo to suffer - _this_ - all alone. Just watching that level of suffering had Yuki's breath catching painfully in his throat, an asthma attack dangerously close to happening. The urge to put that bracelet back on Kyo's wrist, to end his agony immediately, was very strong; but he remembered what Kyo had said - it had to run its course. The horrible fear that putting the bracelet back on now would only mean Kyo had to go through that much more pain later on, was very nearly the only thing keeping him from doing it.

He kept his grip on Kyo's disturbingly altered hand, just shifting it enough to accommodate the larger size. And he prayed, to any kami that would listen, for it to be _over._

The door was abruptly slammed open, jarred off its track from the force of the movement and ripping through the paper of the wall with one corner. Hatori, Shigure, and Tohru jammed the entry, staring anxiously in.

Yuki threw an anguished look their way, calling out, "Stay back! He said - he said he _had _to transform, that it would heal him." Yuki was unaware of the tears that had started pouring down his cheeks. "He said - it's happened before - "

Hatori and Shigure blanched, the dragon's fingers abruptly shattering the door's thin wooden frame where he still held to it. Tohru dropped to her knees, tears rolling down her cheeks as she clasped her hands in front of her mouth to stifle full-blown sobs. Behind them, Ayame and Momiji clung to either side of Hatsuharu, who was too freaked out by the horrible sounds of extreme agony to even notice their grips cutting off the circulation in his arms.

The others were still downstairs, huddled together, staring with frozen apprehension at the stairway. Haru had almost gone Black on them when the young ones had tried to follow upstairs; he'd pointed at Ritsu and Rin, and barked, _"Keep them here!" _

Momiji had been the only one to brave his wrath to follow. Haru was so used to the usagi trailing after him that he never noticed.


	11. Birth of Hope

_DISCLAIMER--Don't own em, just borrowing the Sohma family's cursed kids for a little while._

_:sad sniffle:_

Chapter 11 - Birth of Hope 

Kagura, eyes huge and face shocked to stillness, couldn't seem to force her body up. She sat in her place by the table, eyes fixed on the stairs, hands wringing her kitty-cat backpack until it was in danger of ripping apart. The change in _his _voice had been obvious, even to those that didn't understand what that strange, echoing deepness meant.

Of all of them, she had seen Kyo's monstrous 'true form' the most--three times. Actually, when she thought about it, she didn't think that the youngest had ever seen it at all...she wasn't entirely sure they knew that the neko _had_ a second transforming curse.

She didn't know why he had changed, _now--_the Jyuunishi-cursed were always careful of transforming when they were sick, or especially when they were injured, because it could seriously aggravate their condition. Kyo's monster-form should have similar effects, shouldn't it?

She'd known Yuki had Kyo's precious bracelet-seal, he'd said Kyo left it with him; hadn't they put it on Kyo before the rain started!

She just--couldn't bring her body to move; to go _up there_--with _it--_and demand answers. She just couldn't move...

The first time Kagura had seen Kyo's Monster form had been when she was a child, while Kyo's mother was still alive; during that horrible New Year's celebration, the one when Akito had ripped the bracelet from Kyo in front of the whole of the gathered clan. Kisa, Hiro, Momiji, and Hatsuharu had not yet been old enough to stay for the whole ceremony, and so had already been taken home after formally presenting themselves to Akito. She was only a couple years older than Kyo; and Yuki, who was supposed to stay for the first time.

She remembered the incident only too well--Akito had been in a truly foul mood, because Yuki had suddenly taken sick and been unable to attend the Zodiac Banquet at all. Akito hadn't even waited until the private Jyuunishi Banquet before taking Kyo's bracelet--granted, in all the written history of the family's curse the neko never had been allowed to attend _that _"celebration".

Kagura realized, with some regret, that Kyo never had seen any of the Jyuunishi dance...

Much as she wished otherwise, Kagura couldn't deny in her own heart that Kyo's--other form--_scared_ her. That first time, she'd screamed and run away from him in a panic, just like everyone else.

Just like Kyo's mother had.

_Everyone_--had run from him; when it was still _Kyo,_ just a six-year-old boy, trapped inside that hideous body.

Everyone but his birth father, that is. That--that _'man;' _her mind sneered the word--had picked up a chair, and violently tried to hit his transformed child with it. There was no doubt he'd intended to do serious harm, maybe even kill Kyo. The panicked child had turned and run from the building, in his haste lashing out and shoving slow-moving kin out of his way. He'd run out into the downpour outside, where he'd found a spot to hide, alone, until the end of the rain allowed him to be human again.

Kazuma-sensei had been the only one of them who even thought of going after the child, once he'd laid out Kyo's father with one well-placed blow, that is. His expression had been colder, and more furious, than Kagura ever wanted to see on anyone's face ever again. Everyone had sighed with relief when Hatori found a pulse in the downed man; many people had wondered if Kazuma-sensei had killed him.

Kazuma-sensei had then tried to get Kyo's mother to go after her son, but she'd been a tear-soaked heap of awkwardly sprawled limbs off in a corner, unwilling and unable to even stand, let alone go to her only child. Kazuma-sensei had given all who remained in the room a precise summary of his scathing opinion of them, then picked up the discarded bracelet and left to find the child himself.

Akito had been--amused at Kazuma-sensei's...'performance,' and ordered the festivities to resume, calmly leading his remaining Jyuunishi-cursed off to their private celebration.

When Kazuma-sensei had brought a rain-soaked Kyo back to the woman who had birthed him, the boy had been completely limp, red eyes dead. Seeing her son was human once more, the woman tearfully accepted him into her arms, babbling almost hysterically to her child that she loved him, really she did, more than anything else; and he'd never do that again, she'd keep him with her always...all the while her hand was closed about his wrist, directly over the returned bracelet; making absolutely sure it would not come off while she held him...

Later that month, Kyo's mother was dead.

Kagura never told anyone that she'd seen Kyo's mother enter Akito's house the morning of the day she died, and hadn't seen her come out until afternoon. Kagura had been sick with a bad case of the flu, and because her parents couldn't stay home to watch over her, she'd been settled at the doctor's house. Hatori hadn't quite finished medical school yet, but he had been interning with the old doctor at the time...she wasn't sure whether the dragon had seen the woman at all.

As far as Kagura knew, that New Year's was the last time Kyo ever saw his father. The man refused to come near Kyo, or even to honor his own wife's grave, so long as "that Monster" was alive; he refused to acknowledge that Kyo was his son at all. He had moved out of the Honke, and never returned--not even for his wife's funeral.

The second time she saw the transformation, the bracelet had again been ripped off Kyo's wrist by Akito; but this time, it had been mostly in private, right in front of Akito's house. Again, Kagura had been staying with the old doctor, in that same room; this time with full-blown pneumonia. She'd been too sick, and scared, to make a noise when she'd seen Akito confronting a ten-year-old Kyo.

More than confronting--a snarling Akito had been hitting him in the face, obviously as hard as he could, nearly knocking him down; while Kyo just stood and took it. Kagura had never seen anyone looking so wild as Akito did that day--she'd never seen him in one of his "moods" before, and hoped to never see it again. Kyo's back had been towards her, so she didn't know what expression had been on his face that had apparently infuriated Akito so.

When he finally managed to knock Kyo to his knees, Akito had darted forward and grabbed the bracelet, quickly jerking it off. Kyo had started to reach for it in panic, before catching himself and instead simply rising to his feet. He had yet to make a single sound that Kagura could hear.

Akito had pointed off somewhere, glaring at Kyo, while snarling some words Kagura couldn't make out; the precious bracelet dangling carelessly from his outstretched hand. Kyo had lowered his head, and started walking--even as the rain started. This time, as he staggered through the transformation, Kagura's shocked mind actually noticed that it seemed to cause him a great deal of pain.

The transformation had wrung a strangled cry from him; where Akito's beating had not.

Her third time to see the Monster, had been the night Yuki and Tohru first saw it. Kagura's face burned with shame when she remembered what she'd told Yuki--that it didn't matter if _she_ went after Kyo, because she was herself Jyuunishi-cursed; that he knew she accepted him, anyway...

She'd been lying to herself, as well as Yuki. There was a part of Kyo that she didn't--_couldn't_--accept. Every time she thought about the Monster, Kagura had to consciously control her panicky reaction. Much as she loved Kyo--much as she tried to bury her fear in wholehearted adoration, loosing herself in the feelings of the moment; trying to forget about that...that _other_ form--Kagura knew, deep in her heart, that she could _never _fully accept--_it._ She couldn't bring herself to believe that it was a part of her Kyo, as much as the orange tabby neko form was. As much as the boar was a part of _her._

She'd only been briefly jealous of Tohru, and even Yuki, for being able to go after him and succeed in bringing Kyo back to them. She'd been too ashamed of herself to hold her own failure against them.

And she really did love Kyo--just not as much as she wished; not as much as she tried to pretend she did. Not as much as he needed.

It was--very good, for Kyo's sake, that _someone_ could--tolerate--the Monster. Tears poured unnoticed down her face as she stared, unseeing, up the stairs; as the horrible sounds of his agony continued, seemingly without end. She hardly looked away as she moved to block Ritsu from going up the stairs, knowing there was nothing any of them could do.

That--was the worst thing for her. There was nothing they could _do--_

-.-.-.-.-.-

Yuki turned from the shocked group packed in the doorway back to the writhing, now-monstrous form by him, biting his lip bloody in distress. The misshapen, clawed hand he held to was shaking like a leaf, but was actually the only vaguely still portion of the neko's thrashing body.

Yuki didn't want to think about the level of determined concentration it must take from Kyo, to not crush his delicate, merely-human hand. He remembered the deep gashes in the trees, and in that _rock, _when he and Tohru had gone after Kyo.

The sounds Kyo was making now more closely resembled muffled roaring. Fresh, oddly greenish-red ichors dribbled down the side of his broadened jaw; the jagged, apparently razor-sharp teeth had bitten through something--possibly his tongue, as it didn't appear the Monster had much in the way of actual lips.

The neko's voice had changed with this body, to a weirdly echoing, deeper, and rougher pitch; it was the one thing that was even vaguely recognizable about his 'true form'. Yuki wasn't certain, but he thought maybe the pain was lessening; either that, or Kyo was about to lose consciousness. He desperately hoped it was the former; he wanted this to be _over with!_ He couldn't _stand _seeing Kyo suffering so much. He wouldn't even wish this on Akito, after all the Clan Head had done to them all over the years!

Hatori's careful bandaging had all come undone with the transformation, revealing the horrible wounds for all to see. Yuki tried to avoid looking at them at first, until Kyo's thrashing about had noticeably lessened. Then the nezumi instinctively looked towards the neko's face--

To be met by the pain-shrouded, oddly purple eyes of the Monster.

Yuki gasped in shock, his hold on Kyo's huge, deformed hand tightening for a second. He started shaking in reaction.

It was _true; _Kyo was healing! _He had his eyes back!_

A hasty look confirmed that the major wounds on his body appeared to be healing, as well. Bruises weren't visible on that mud-color hide, but Yuki assumed they, as well as cracked bones and other internal injuries, were also healing.

He looked at his cousins and Tohru, still packed together at the door, a relieved smile breaking through still-flowing tears; exclaiming, "He's healing! He's _healing!"_

-.-.-.-.-.-

Hatori gasped and threw himself to Kyo's side, staring in shock at the wounds clearly mending right before their eyes. Stitches looked like they were being pushed out, the spider-fine threads falling to the futon; the odd-colored ichors that the beast had for blood seemed to be reabsorbed into its hide wherever they touched.

Shigure hesitantly stepped forward also, eyes glued to Kyo's, though the inu couldn't help but raise a hand to pinch shut his extra-sensitive nose against the incredible stench. The others stayed where they were--there was no room for more people in the room with Kyo, especially not with the possibility that he might start thrashing about again.

Kyo's strangled cries of agony had finally muted to soft moans as his body stilled, laying limp on the futon. There was an air of utter exhaustion about the hideous-looking form. Fine tremors could be seen rippling across its pebbled, leathery hide.

Startled gasps greeted the sudden melting of the monstrous form back to the human boy they knew best. Hatori had the presence of mind to twitch the sheet over their cousin before Tohru saw more than she should; Kyo didn't have a stitch of clothing on, after all.

The dragon quickly ran his hands over the places on the boy's body that had been, just moments before, the sites of grievous wounds, while Yuki hurriedly placed the bracelet safely back where it belonged, on Kyo's left wrist. He didn't know if the rain had stopped, or if the transformation had been undone because the healing was completed; but Yuki wasn't taking any chances.

Hatori waited until last to examine Kyo's eyes and ears, gently tapping his cheek to rouse the exhausted neko enough to look at a still rather stunned doctor. Kyo stared dazedly at him for a moment, new-healed red eyes not quite focusing, then abruptly clenched them shut with a grimace as his body tensed with a sudden effort to sit up.

Hatori and Yuki both tried to press down on his shoulders, to keep him from exerting himself. He struggled against them so determinedly, though, that Hatori shook his head at Yuki in exasperation, and instead wrapped an arm about the boy's shoulders, helping him up.

Kyo leaned forward, wearily pulling his knees up to wrap his arms about them. He opened exhausted looking red eyes and stared straight at Hatori, this time focusing properly on the dragon, his cheek resting on his arms. His breath came in short gasps; his skin ran with rivulets of sweat, matting his hair, even dripping off his nose. He was still shaking hard with reaction, and remembered agony.

Hatori spoke soothingly to him for a couple moments, rubbing gently at his back in an effort to stop the shivers. Once Kyo's body had stilled enough, the dragon gently bracketed one red eye with the fingers of one hand, carefully pulling the lids back a bit, shining a pen-light into the eye to check its reactions.

Kyo--_twitched, _a bit, as the hand came near his eye, knuckles going white as his hands fisted; but he made an obvious effort to _not_ slug Hatori across the room. For which restraint the dragon was thankful; he had no doubt Kyo could do some serious damage to him, if the boy's reactions got the better of his reasoning mind.

The neko certainly had plenty of cause recently to be--_twitchy_--about someone touching him. Especially about the eyes.

Hatori did a quick check of Kyo's hearing, first looking into his ears with a lighted probe from his bag, then speaking softly and asking the boy to repeat what he'd said. Kyo had no trouble--though Hatori had spoken softly enough that Yuki, right next to Kyo, couldn't make it out. Then again, nekos did tend to better hearing than the other animals of the Jyuunishi curse; though their eyesight was among the worst.

It was--downright miraculous. It looked like there wasn't even a scar left to mark any of the terrible wounds! Hatori wiped at the back of his neck in an effort to soothe the feeling of the fine hairs there standing straight out. He settled himself on the floor by Kyo, feeling dazed.

Then a thought occurred to him, one that threatened to empty his stomach and set him to shivering almost as much as Kyo. He didn't really want to know, but felt he had to ask the boy. He owed it to Kyo to at the very least do _something, _if his suspicion was correct.

"Kyo."

Red eyes roused from the doze they'd fallen into after Hatori finished shining lights into them, once more focusing on the dragon.

"How--_often_--has Akito done this?"

There was dead silence in the room at this soft-voiced question. The others hadn't gotten around to wondering about _that,_ not yet. They all fixed their undivided, wide-eyed attention on Kyo, most dreading his answer. Yuki had gone pale enough to concern Hatori.

Kyo--had flinched at the question. He quickly buried his head in his arms, trying to pretend he hadn't heard it; but the dragon had seen the flinch, as had the rest of them. With a sinking feeling of dread, he started to voice his own conclusion.

"This isn't the first time; is it. I'm sure we all realize that by now. There have been times--when you've disappeared, for days or more at a time. Returning only after it had been raining. If I compare notes with Kazuma, I presume I will find you were _not_ always with him, as everyone has always assumed. Am I right?"

Kyo's hands were fisted. Stronger tremors could be seen flickering across his face, his muscles shivering harder as the neko curled tighter into himself, refusing to look at anyone.

Bodies slipped mostly quietly to their knees as those still standing reeled with horrified shock. Hatsuharu was the exception--the loud **thud! **as the ox's knees slammed into the wood floor drew a hard flinch and a startled glance from Kyo.

The neko quickly reburied his head when his eyes accidentally caught Shigure's. He'd never seen such an expression on the inu's face; a mix of shock, horror, and a startling self-loathing. A frail whisper of the anger he usually hid his true emotions behind breezed through Kyo's mind, in the tail of the thought that the whole family was going to _pity_ him, now; _kuso!_ He didn't want their pity; certainly didn't _need_ it!

_Aaah, _who was he trying to fool! If it took an overwhelming sense of pity for them to accept him, even partially, even just for a day or two--hell, he'd find himself feeling grateful for the kinder-than-usual attention, he just knew it.

_**Kuso!**_

Tohru's chocolate-brown eyes were impossibly wide, tears flowing freely down her dazed and anguished face. She crawled on her hands and knees to Kyo's side, worming her way past Hatori, to grab Kyo's hand with both of hers. It was all she could do to keep from grabbing him in a tight hug, curse or no curse! Only the thought of how Kyo hated to transform into either of his forms held her back.

Hatori abruptly stood, startling everyone. He started shooing everyone but Tohru out of the room, saying that Kyo needed to rest. Tohru could watch over him, to be there if he needed anything. It took a good deal more persuading to pry Yuki away, but Tohru's pleading look and assurance that she'd call immediately if Kyo needed anything finally convinced him to leave, however reluctantly.

It was obvious they'd have to watch Yuki closely, or he'd either sneak back in later, or camp out in the hallway right outside Kyo's room. If the circumstances had been different, it would have been quite amusing; as it was, even Shigure failed to so much as smirk at the nezumi's unusual show of concern.

Shigure was too busy remembering how he'd teased Kyo, when the boy first showed up at his house, for having been supposedly training up in the mountains to beat Yuki--by fighting bears. The inu winced with an acute feeling of shame. Kamis, but now he'd never be able to tell another bear joke... He owed his young cousin a profound apology, it seemed.

Hatori made sure Kyo was lying back down, covers pulled up tight, and Tohru settled at his side--still holding his hand--before he turned to set the door back on its track. He winced at seeing the part of the frame he'd crushed, then sighed. He made sure the door would close and open properly, before closing it and quietly heading down the stairs.

-.-.-.-.-.-


	12. Acceptance

_shadowcat15 - Thanks! Yeah, I know it's not that original. Luckily I wasn't aiming for that! Heh. This started as a writing exercise at least partly to see if I could keep 'em each in character, and play in somebody else's world without making it unrecognizable _or _completely re-writing the history (AU stories are OK, but this wasn't _supposed _to be one). It's been fun to do!_

_JaguarKitty - :double blush: I never meant for it to take so long, but that pesky 'real life' stuff keeps getting in the way! My mother and I are starting a business, and boy does it take up the time when combined with my regular-type job..._

_eponine-in-training - **O.O Wow!** :locating a big stick in the back yard, to be ready to beat down self's suddenly burgeoning ego as it threatens to get too big: _

_Melissa - :doesn't think the stick's big enough now...: Okay, I'm officially inspired to finish this thing ASAP. Wheee! _

_Maybe I should polish up a couple other fanfics I have laying around, and post them as well...though they're variously based off series like Ranma 1/2, the A-Team (hey--I like some of the fanfics on the A-Team more than I liked the show!), Star Wars, and DC's Teen Titans (NOT the new TV series). All but the Ranma ones were started because I was annoyed as heck at the current writers on those series, and seriously needed to see certain things happen--or NOT happen!--to certain characters. My Ranma fics came about after reading about fifty _gazillion _Ranma fanfics, both good and...not so good. The amazing potential for character development in that series lured me in to start a couple of my own._

_I saw the Fruits Basket anime before I found the manga, so that's what influenced me the most--and I tend to watch sub-titled versions over English versions, mostly, or at least have the sub-titles on with the English voices, because I've noticed that sometimes translators will "dumb down" the whole plot and everything in the dubbed versions. Depends on the company doing the translation._

_Though Fruits Basket seems to have a dang good English version; I didn't catch but a few differences between the sub-titles and the spoken English when I conned my mother into watching all four DVDs at one sitting with me. The manga and the anime have a _lot _more differences between them in this series, though, with Yuki chasing with Tohru after Kyo's monster-cursed self being a biggie. When Kagura's talking to Yuki in the anime, is one other spot I noticed a decided difference between the sub-titles and the English voiced words--I think the difference was something like, "And who decided that?" in the sub-titles, while "Why does that have to be?" is spoken, if I remember right. I thought the sub-title there opened up a lot more possibilities as far as alluded meanings and such subtlety, as opposed to the spoken words' rather straight-out plea._

'_Sides, I usually like the voices of the original voice cast better...'specially Kyo's. Heh! The English voice actor just doesn't quite get that slightly rough edge of aggressive anger in his voice, that the Japanese actor has:_

_DISCLAIMER--Don't bother suing me; I not only don't own Fruits Basket, but I ain't got diddly-squat else. :depressed sigh: Well, not yet anyway...I am in the Lotto pool at work these days! ',_

Chapter 12 - Acceptance 

Kyo slept for two days straight, only waking partially for very brief periods to attend to the demands of his exhausted body. Tohru and Yuki took turns watching over him; others could sit with them as Hatori allowed, but one or the other of those two was always at the neko's side.

His appetite was reassuringly hearty, after a first failed attempt to get him to eat--he'd fallen back asleep after three mouthfuls, scaring Yuki into an immediate panicked yell for Hatori. Kyo's strength seemed normal whenever he woke; he just seemed extremely tired, falling back asleep within a half hour at the most, despite his best efforts to keep awake.

Hatori was concerned at first, until an irritated neko grumbled that it was perfectly normal; and did a doctor, of _all _people, think that much healing could take place without draining energy reserves of some kind!

"Now shut up an' lemme sleep, already!"

The dragon had leveled a flat-eyed stare at the neko; who ignored him in favor of a drawn-out, bone-cracking stretch, yawning fit to break his jaw--then promptly curled up on his side and flipped the covers up over his head. A tentative lifting of one corner a moment later showed him already fast asleep. Hatori had tossed a rather amused look towards Tohru, on the neko's other side, who was trying very hard not to giggle; then sighed and shook his head.

After the first few days, Kyo was able to stay awake for several hours at a time, before having to take a four-hour nap. By the end of a week, his sleeping habits had mostly returned to normal--"cat-naps" taken sporadically throughout the day, which he had always taken pains before to make sure went mostly unobserved, and a solid eight hours at night. True nekos usually slept a good sixteen hours a day, so Hatori was satisfied by Kyo's grouchy assurances that he was perfectly fine again.

Other than one tentative foray up onto the roof late in that first week, which nearly sent Yuki into fits when he discovered the neko missing from his bed when the nezumi had been convinced to actually leave the neko alone long enough to go get him a sandwich, Kyo stayed mainly in his room. Yuki had been nearly beside himself with worry by the time he found Kyo up there, and had pretty much clung to the neko like an especially annoying leech for two days straight, afterwards.

They never could figure out how the neko always got himself up there, without ever using a ladder! Kyo would never tell; he'd just roll his eyes in exasperation, like he thought it should be obvious, then change the subject.

Kyo didn't try stunts like that when Tohru was with him. As badly as Yuki took it, he was afraid Tohru would outright have a stroke if he snuck off on her! And after nearly scaring Yuki into a heart attack by slipping up to the roof a _second _time, Kyo humored him enough to promise to not go up there until after Hatori had checked him out.

Yuki had still been too upset to realize, until much later, that Kyo _hadn't _promised to stay down off the _kuso_ roof if Hatori did **not**declare him fit.

The ensuing fight had been spoiled when Kyo couldn't suppress his laughter any longer. After staring at the snickering neko for a full minute, even Yuki's mouth had started twitching towards a smile. It was good to see Kyo laughing like that.

If Yuki had witnessed it before, it must have been one of the memories Hatori had taken from him. The sadness of that thought cooled the rest of his temper the rest of the way.

It _was _rather humorous, after all. Just a few months previous, it would've been unthinkable that the _nezumi, _of all people, would be fussing over the _neko, _like the proverbial hen with one sickly chick.

Tohru had been confused but pleased to find them, some fifteen minutes later, with arms wrapped about each others' shoulders and foreheads nearly touching, laughing almost hysterically. Then Kyo had nearly taken a suddenly mortified Yuki to the floor with him when he'd fallen over sideways, clutching at his laughter-sore stomach; as she'd asked with those too-innocent, wide brown eyes, just _what _was going on...?

That next checkup by Hatori failed to find a single remaining physical effect of Kyo's ordeal. While Hatori's back was turned, Kyo made sure to smirk and stick his tongue out at Yuki, at that. The nezumi took several calming breaths, before noticing that Hatori's back was still conveniently turned...so he promptly bopped the neko over the head with a pillow, his face never breaking its calm façade. If Hatori hadn't turned back just then, there likely would have been goose feathers flying all about the room in short order.

The psychological effects, however, were difficult for Kyo to mask...especially with everyone watching him so closely. Always before, he'd had time off by himself to work through his reactions before having to worry about dealing with others; he'd never been under a proverbial microscope immediately afterwards.

He'd also never been--_hurt_--so _badly,_ before.

Certain things made the neko _flinch_, uncontrollably. Mainly, _anything _approaching his eyes... _That _usually triggered his body into an instinctive dodge or block, and sometimes triggered an outright attack.

Those with martial arts training who saw him actually able to catch himself and redirect those lightning-fast, instinctive blows were impressed, and suddenly much more inclined to believe Yuki's claims that the neko had been holding back in their fights. They knew how hard it was to pull back a trained-to-instinct reaction like that--and those blows had been so _fast, _it had been hard tracking them at all! The blurred movements had been _much _faster than they'd ever seen Kyo move before.

Sometimes a simple scent, or the sight of some item--like a kitchen knife--would set off a reaction in the neko; usually, frozen immobility, often with uncontrollable trembling. He'd break out in cold sweats at odd moments, as memories of pain broke the flow of his thoughts at random times, threatening his grasp on what was _real _and _now._

At one point, the overheard sound of Akito's voice through the telephone sent his back hard against a wall, red eyes wide, dilated, and fastened on the phone; short of breath, and sweating heavily. Shigure had been lying through his teeth to the Clan Head, delicately asking after Kyo's welfare; wondering how the neko was doing, since being locked up...all the things he would have said if he still believed Kyo to be 'safely' locked away. Keeping Akito from discovering where Kyo was had become a priority for all of them, especially as Akito wasn't saying anything about Kyo having slipped through his fingers, though everyone had seen how his temper had taken a decidedly black turn.

It had taken the inu a good half hour to rouse Kyo after that phone call; the neko had slumped down and curled in on himself in a tight, head-tucked ball, refusing to acknowledge anything--not even the hug a suddenly distraught and apologizing Shigure pulled him into.

If the inu had known Kyo was likely to come within hearing range, he'd have held off on making that call. He'd had a feeling Akito's voice would be a main trigger that would cause Kyo problems, though he hadn't imagined it would be _this_ bad. The boy's reaction was enough to make Shigure drop his usual scatter-witted hentai act completely, in his worry.

Shigure had finally just picked Kyo up and awkwardly carried the still tightly-curled neko upstairs to settle him in his futon, where the neko stayed curled about himself under the covers, shivering uncontrollably. The inu settled down right next to him on the futon, rubbing the boy's back gently, eyes dark and worried. He kept apologizing softly, assuring Kyo that they would _never_ let Akito get his hands on him again.

The inu had been too relieved for words when Yuki and Tohru had finally gotten home from their shopping trip, anxiously calling them upstairs as soon as he heard the front door. He'd lurked in the hallway as the two had slowly managed to bring Kyo out of his shocked state, all the masks stripped from his face as his expression plainly showed his concern.

They were going to have to do _something,_ and quickly. Shigure desperately wished he had a clear idea of just _what._

-.-.-.-.-.-

What Akito had done was more than even Kureno could ignore. He'd accompanied the Clan Head on several of his visits to the caged neko, and even from his spot outside the door he had seen--and _heard_--more than he could possibly ignore, or excuse. He'd knocked on Hatori's door the night after Kyo's rescue, begging the dragon to tell him that Kyo had been saved, and was all right. He'd wanted to know if any of the other Jyuunishi-cursed knew what had been going on--and what they could do about Akito's escalating madness.

He'd stated in a determined voice that if they did nothing, _he_ would do something, all by himself if necessary.

Hatori had insisted on treating the nasty bruise covering one entire side of Kureno's face before he would answer any of the rooster's questions. A quick physical caught two cracked ribs, along with some serious bruising of Kureno's torso. Apparently, upon finding the neko missing from confinement, Akito had taken out his terrified rage on the nearest available target--which happened to be the Rooster-cursed Sohma.

Kureno was impatient with Hatori's exam, considering his injuries ignorable--which led Hatori to wondering just how many of the Jyuunishi-cursed Akito had been seriously abusing, who had neglected to come to him for treatment.

If Akito was left unchecked, Kureno was afraid for the whole clan. He'd justified to himself his sudden choice to defy Akito with the sure knowledge that the Clan Head was going to self-destruct, if he wasn't treated. To save Akito, he had to defy him.

And so, the final Jyuunishi-cursed Sohma chose to defy "the reprehensible one," as the kami-onna had called Akito.

Hatori, knowing the minds of the others, felt a trembling, too-fragile spark of hope kindle in his heart as he called the others with the news of Kureno's decision, setting a meeting of them all at Shigure's house. Maybe--after the horrible price Kyo had paid--maybe the Sohma family curse could finally _end!_

-.-.-.-.-.-

Twenty days after Kyo's rescue, all twelve of the Jyuunishi-cursed Sohmas were gathered at Shigure's house, with Tohru flitting about making sure everyone was comfortable. Seeing Yuki hovering about a resigned-looking Kyo like he was made of glass that was just about to break, along with the way Kyo suffered the unusual attention with barely even a tired growl, caught everyone's immediate curiosity. Most of them had not had much opportunity to see the neko since just after his rescue, and hadn't had a chance to see his changed behavior.

Seeing Kyo finally roll his eyes, sigh, then reach out an arm to yank Yuki down to sit on the couch with him; then actually _hug_ the nezumi about the shoulders, like a brother--_that _seriously upset several of their world-views. Ayame was even too shocked to start pontificating about the wonders of re-discovered friendship--for a whole record-making _five seconds!_

Hatori grabbed his Snake-cursed cousin by the ear the moment Ayame's mouth finally started moving, to preserve the relative peace of the meeting. One cold-eyed glare from the good doctor and the snake suddenly more resembled a severely chastised puppy.

Hatori snorted, not buying Ayame's puppy-dog eyes, even if he was slightly better at them than Shigure, who completely lacked the necessary air of innocence. He settled next to the snake, one hand resting lightly on Aya's shoulder, ready to grab that ear again the moment he showed signs of talking.

Then Shigure stood and, with a concise bluntness that was surprising, coming from the normally over-eloquent inu, quickly established that they were all in agreement that Akito had to be stopped. Their only problem was, what exactly they should _do?_ As the rest of them listened intently, Hatori and Shigure both started closely questioning Kyo and Yuki about the kami-onna's visitation, hoping for some clue about just when, and possibly where, they must express their agreed rebellion; as well as _how._

The only thing they could think of, after several hours of mixed questions and sometimes rather heated discussion as the others variously joined in, was that they all--including, as Yuki suddenly reminded them, Tohru, their "catalyst"--must directly confront Akito, likely in his own home. _Not_ something any one of them could look forward to; no few of them broke out in cold sweat at the mere thought.

The kami had stated they must "rise in unanimous support...going against the reprehensible one's will..." They were certainly in unanimous support of Kyo never going back to Akito, and confronting Akito directly about Kyo's freedom would definitely be going against the Clan Head's will! The only thing that had them truly worried was discovering the "proper ages" for Akito and Kyo. Did that just mean that the two had been born at the right times in relation to each other, or did the Jyuunishi-cursed need to wait on the confrontation until one or the other had a particular birthday!

None of them were certain there would be any sort of immediate reaction as far as their individual curses went, either; the kami hadn't promised anything other than that the curse would be broken, after all. Did that mean the curse would vanish instantly? They knew their curses were still functioning just then--Momiji had promptly used the excuse to get a hug from Tohru, and predictably went usagi; that was partially why they thought a direct confrontation of Akito was necessary, to prove without a doubt that they were all going directly against his will.

But...had the kami meant that when they died, there would be no more Sohmas born under their individual Jyuunishi Curses? Or would the curses just slowly fade, requiring longer and longer contacts to transform them?

It was so frustrating, not knowing! How would they know when they had done what the kamis wanted them to do!

They all agreed, though, that whether the curse was affected, or not--they _had_ to do this. Akito had gone too far; they could no longer just blindly follow him. The consequences of blind obedience had become much too great.

They had all been stunned to realize, after a couple casual comments from Kyo, that their neko really didn't think much of what he'd sacrificed for Yuki's sake, even just by merely facing his fear of being locked up. Not only that; he'd chosen to face _all _of his worst fears, _plus _all of the pain he'd known Akito wanted to inflict on him; just to save the nezumi from a single beating!

Hatsuharu had voiced their collective shock at Kyo's matter-of-fact attitude. The sideways, level stare Kyo had given a suddenly hunkered-down Kureno at the word "beating" wasn't noticed by most of his cousins--just Yuki, Hatori, and Shigure...and Hatsuharu. The ox was more perceptive than most gave him credit for; his normally methodical nature, when not Black, led people to the mistaken conclusion that he was slow of mind, as well as action.

He took Kyo's look to mean that a simple beating was the least of what Akito had been planning for Yuki. A glance at Yuki's pale face as the nezumi stared intently at the floor, obviously struggling for composure, told Haru he probably didn't really want to know any more details--or he'd likely be going Black right then and there, and rushing off to confront the Clan Head all on his own.

The ox kept his eyes fixed on Kyo, desperately trying not to think about it. There would be time for him to go Black later, when it would count. Until then, he needed to stay in control!

Kyo seemed to have even less of a sense of self-worth than Ritsu did--and that was really saying something! _None _of them had suspected what was hidden behind all the overly-loud 'anger' the neko was always projecting. None of them had ever suspected it was all a mask. The more details they coaxed out of the now somewhat flustered neko, the worse they felt for how badly they'd misjudged him.

For his part, Kyo was completely overwhelmed at finally being considered _one_ of them; the shock of being considered someone worth protecting--no longer the outcast, the exile that no one wanted to put up with for any longer than they had to. A slightly hysterical chuckle echoed in his mind; he hadn't even beaten Yuki, to earn it! He was unnaturally quiet for most of their discussion, eyes bearing a slight sheen of moisture, as he tried to deal with their suddenly protective attitudes--towards _him._

Towards the outcast Monster of the family. The unworthy one...

As things went on, he couldn't seem to help just _looking_ at each of them, an un-Kyo-like look of wide-eyed wonder on his face. He just couldn't shake the sense of unreality, and kept waiting to wake up from the dream, even as he desperately wished it would never end.

By the end of the meeting, each and every one of his gathered Jyuunishi-cursed kin had managed at one point or another to come up with an excuse to pass near enough to give the shocked neko either a hug, a pat on the shoulder, or some other such physical sign of affection. Kisa had started it by suddenly latching herself to his waist, before leaving the room to go to the bathroom; small arms wrapped tightly about him, hugging for all she was worth, nearly making his eyes bug out from the shock.

Haru kept himself to a comradely pat on a far shoulder, not _quite _a hug, while passing by; as did Hatori--which once again caused Kyo's eyes to get very, very large as he stared after them. Shigure tried for a full-out hug of his own, starting to wrap both arms about Kyo's shoulders to pull him close, but the (admittedly humor-laced) level glare the neko turned on him reminded the inu to behave himself. Even if Kyo's lips were twitching with as much suppressed laughter as the inu's own.

Even Jiro had managed to bring himself to lay a small hand on Kyo's shoulder, a flitter-quick pat, as he passed behind. Kyo nearly missed the fleeting touch, though not Kisa's approving smile at the boy afterwards.

Ayame couldn't get close enough--Kyo's hackles clearly rose when Ayame did, and a returning Hatori took a couple quick steps to slip between the two. It had been on his return to the room that Aya managed to sneak up behind Kyo and quickly drape himself over the boy's back, his chin resting over one of the neko's shoulders and one arm draped cross-wise down his front. As a chagrined Hatori sprang up to pry him loose, and Yuki--who'd cringed sideways at his brother's unexpected, too-sudden presence--gathered himself to fling his brother across the room, Ayame merely smiled his most beatific, thousand-watt smile and squeezed a stiff-backed Kyo in a gentle hug. Then he stood and moved back to his spot on the floor, by a nervously staring Shigure's feet.

Hatori and Yuki stared at the snake's unusual lack of highly vocal antics. Most everyone shared a look of confusion over Ayame's unheard-of self-restraint, as the dragon and the nezumi settled themselves back in their seats.

The meeting had crawled to a close, eventually being replaced with gossip--it was rare indeed that all of the Jyuunishi-cursed were together in one place like that, outside of the New Year's celebration, and it never happened in a private setting. As annoyed as some of them got with certain others, they all enjoyed the unaccustomed socialization too much to let it end too soon.

They needed more information before they could decide just when they were going to confront--and defy--the family god.

-.-.-.-.-.-


	13. Confrontation

_DISCLAIMER--Aww, do I gotta say it _again?_ Sheesh! _No, _they ain't mine. Happy now::wanders off, grumbling: _

_not mine, never been mine, wanna buy 'em but can't afford 'em...WAAAH! Almost done borrowing 'em for now, though..._

_Though I have a nearly insatiable urge to yank it sideways into a crossover with Ranma ½, from about halfway through my Chapter 10. I actually have some of that written, as I was trying to get Ranma _out_ of my head for a while. I have a couple Ranma fics rattling around on my computer, and one of them just hopped over and started eyeing this fic... :snort: It's just jealous I haven't put it up anywhere to be read yet._

_I don't think Shigure would survive the damage to his precious house, if Saotome Ranma stopped by! Ye gads, the poor inu would have a _stroke _the first time he saw a ki attack. And we all know Hibiki Ryoga, at the very least, _would _show up!_

_Heh. Kyo would likely start drooling, though, while Yuki would stare at Kyo with that blank expression he can get, maybe with an eyebrow showing signs of annoyed twitching..._

_Though it could make the Sohmas look at their own curses in a different light. I mean, _they _can go _days _without transforming, easy--while the poor Jusenkyo-cursed folk are such water magnets, they sometimes can't go a single lousy _hour_. And changing back is not automatic, but requires finding hot water, which isn't always guaranteed available! Plus, the Jusenkyo-cursed can get _stuck_ in their cursed forms! _

_Whoa! Sca-a-ary!_

_:racing off to grab a broom, the better to swat encroaching rabid monster aquatranssexual plot-bunnies that sometimes have a suspicious resemblance to little black pigs, or tiny girls with red hair in a pig-tail... Shudder:_

Chapter 13 - Confrontation 

Yuki hadn't yet told the others about Kyo's third curse; the life-link between neko and nezumi. He'd decided to let Kyo tell that one, if he wished. They currently thought his healing had simply been through some magical property of his second curse. Hatori was the only one who truly realized that the neko should by all rights have been dead days before Yuki discovered what had been done to him, but he had been too distracted by the thought of the curse's cure to dwell on it.

The dragon had also been rather uncharacteristicly superstitiously worried that figuring out the magic just might un-do it.

Yuki had decided to confront Kyo himself, that evening after all the others had left, to see if the neko would say anything else about it. Yuki had gotten a chance to see the Sohma Clan records, and had noticed that the Neko- and Nezumi-cursed Sohmas of the past had _not_ always died at the same time.

_Something_ had obviously kept Kyo alive, in spite of what Akito had done to him--but how did the neko know what it was...and that it was Yuki's well-being, specifically, that he was supposedly tied to? And how did _that _curse happen!

Yuki bided his time, carefully bottling up his impatience with his cousins as they showed signs of lingering well past even vaguely reasonable hours. He was beginning to be afraid they'd all be staying the night when Hatori finally noticed the time, and decided the youngest of them needed to be in bed--two hours ago! Kisa and Jiro went mostly willingly, being tired enough that they'd been dozing off anyway; but Momiji looked like he would be protesting all the way back to the Honke. Loudly.

Haru gave a deceptively gentle smile and casually grabbed a handful of the back of Momiji's shirt, hauling the suddenly squeaking usagi up so his toes dangled off the ground, and headed towards the door. A sharp shake and a definitely Black-tinged glare straight into Momiji's eyes, along with the growled words, "Shut it! I'm tired!" made the boy suddenly shut up, at least temporarily. Haru's bland smile returned as everyone sweat-dropped, staring after the two.

Hatori abruptly shook himself and strode quickly after them, Kisa and Jiro on his heels. Rin chuckled and shook her head before following them. Kagura sighed deeply, giving Kyo a hesitant, lingering look; then she also left, to walk home with Rin.

Ritsu abruptly leapt up and chased after them, realizing his parents were going to be worried absolutely sick about him; apologizing profusely the whole way out. Compared to the relative quiet the monkey had maintained all evening, it was almost a relief to see him act more normally, even if he was still abnormally subdued. For him, anyway.

Kureno gave Kyo a deeply respectful bow, obviously causing the neko a great deal of distress, then quietly left on his own. Kyo stared after him for some time, his face troubled.

Ayame and Shigure stared at the preoccupied neko for a few minutes, then looked at Yuki, who was staring with a worried expression at Kyo. They looked between the two boys a couple more times, then looked at each other, devious grins splitting their faces. Shigure leapt to his feet and opened his mouth--

"Don't even _think_ it, pervert!"

--only to have his feet yanked out from under him by an annoyed nezumi, whose attention had been caught by the abrupt movement. Yuki didn't know what the inu had been about to say--didn't _want_ to know!--and his patience had about run out. He was determined to talk to Kyo, alone, before they went to bed for the night. If only those two bakas would leave them alone!

Shigure gave his best wounded puppy look, placing one hand dramatically on his chest. _"Yu-_ki-kun! Oh, the lack of respect in young people these days--OWP!"

Yuki glared at the inu, who was now nursing a lump on his crown. The nezumi let his arm slowly fall back to his side, releasing his hand from a fist, after bopping Shigure on the head. "You are just _so_ full of it!"

Shigure's reproachful look didn't bother Yuki in the least, he just glared right back at the inu. Ayame, who'd been snickering on the couch behind Shigure, found himself receiving the full force of his little brother's best evil glare. Suddenly realizing his health might be in jeopardy, he leapt to his feet as his eyes widened. Draping himself over Shigure's shoulder, smiling slyly the while, he whispered something in the inu's ear.

Shigure's eyebrow twitched once, twice; the corner of his mouth quivered for a moment. His eyes tracked sideways to meet Aya's slit-eyed, anticipatory gaze, the both of them now with matching smarmy smirks that quickly bloomed into full-blown grins.

A couple nearly incoherent excuses later, and Yuki and Kyo were the only people left in the room, both sweat-dropping boys staring at the afterimage of the disappearing pair. The _bang_ of Shigure's door echoed through the house.

Kyo was the first to recover, turning a sudden full-body shiver into a stretch as he stood up. "I _so_ don't want to know what the hell those two are up to now."

Yuki nodded, then shook his head to clear it of the unappealing images of his brother and cousin that kept wanting to play before his eyes. He did _not _need that kindergarten of image stuck in his brain before bed, thank-you-very-much! Realizing that he and Kyo were now alone, Yuki decided it was time to try asking his questions.

"Kyo..."

The neko hesitated on his way to the stairs, probably figuring what Yuki was up to. It wasn't like the nezumi hadn't already tried to question Kyo; he just hadn't pushed very hard for answers...yet. The neko knew very well that Yuki's patience would only last so long. Besides, his cousin did deserve something of an answer.

Kyo slumped after a moment and, obviously reluctantly, turned back. The glower on his face covered up any nervousness he might have felt. He sprawled over the couch, refusing to look at his cousin; he kept his red eyes firmly on the floor as he asked in a tired-sounding voice only slightly shaded with the old, habitual animosity, "What do you want now...?"

Yuki took a breath, fighting back the surge of annoyance Kyo's attitude brought out in him. He was _not_ going to let the neko goad him into getting angry and forgetting his questions! When he was certain he had himself under control, he settled in the chair by Kyo, close enough to see at least part of the red-head's face.

"I'd like to know something about--your third curse. The one--that...ties _us _together."

Kyo flinched, though he tried to hide it. Yuki kept his eyes fixed on what he could see of the neko's expression, wishing beyond hope that his stubborn cousin would just _tell _him, and not make him drag the information out word by word.

Yuki was especially determined to learn if there was anything he should be careful about doing, or not doing, that might affect this third curse. And was it two-way? Would it change that way at some time in the future? _How _were the two of them bound by it? More questions just kept swirling about in his head the more he thought about it.

Kyo's next words nearly made Yuki fall out of his chair in surprise.

-.-.-.-.-.-

The neko sighed heavily, glancing over through lowered lids at the tense nezumi settled on the edge of Shigure's chair. He kept his face mostly down, his expression masked in annoyance as he watched Yuki from the corners of his eyes.

He _really_ didn't want to talk about this. It wasn't exactly a bad memory, or anything, but... Yuki wasn't going to be happy once he'd heard it. Kyo had never regretted the choice he'd made, back when they were little kids; but he'd never intended for anyone to ever find out about it. All the knowledge would likely do was make Yuki feel bad, anyway; it wasn't like there was anything either of them could _do _about it, not now.

He sighed again, gritting his teeth as he gathered his thoughts. He knew Yuki would be able to pry all the details out of him eventually anyway...and he was _tired._ They were _so...close..._to a cure...! What harm was there, really, in getting it all out at once?

"After my mother--died, all her things eventually came to me. Among 'em was this book, the Neko's Diary. It's got entries from every Neko-cursed Sohma since the very first..."

Yuki's shocked expression made Kyo stop and grin for a moment. When Yuki had cranked his jaw back up where it belonged, Kyo went on, "Don't get your hopes up--the thing doesn't really say anything about how the family first got cursed; it's mainly just learning to deal with it, plus a few entries about things that each neko felt really strongly needed to be passed down. Uhm...a couple of them are...kind'a short; there were a couple nekos that were locked up practically as soon as they were born."

Kyo kept his eyes on the floor, not needing to see Yuki's face just then to know its expression. He'd been horrified, too, when he read _those _few entries.

"I'm not sure anybody else can even _see _the damned book--if Shishou had read it, there's no way in hell he'd ever have passed it on to me, not while I was only seven years old! And I can only lay hands on it when I'm alone--if somebody else is within fifty feet of me, I can't even _find _it, the damned thing just disappears into thin air on me.

"Anyway, the--third curse--it supposedly started out as a sort of blessing, on the Clan's best warrior. I guess, when the Jyuunishi Curse was laid on us, the 'blessing' got tied into the Neko-curse, or somethin'..." A brief roll of an eye didn't catch the expected skeptical look on Yuki's face; he looked thoughtful, instead. Kyo raised his head to look straight at his cousin, a bit surprised.

Catching his look, Yuki raised an eyebrow and calmly asked, "Well..._aren't _you the best martial artist in the whole Clan? That _would _qualify you as our best warrior, you know."

Kyo blinked at him, too bemused to say anything. Finally, he shook his head and looked away, keeping Yuki in the tail of his eye at all times. He still wasn't used to relating that well with the nezumi! He coughed slightly, embarrassed.

"Yeah...well... This warrior would have a kami approach him in his dreams, and offer him a choice. He'd pick one person to--link with, whose life would...be the limit, to his. Then that warrior wouldn't ever have to worry about dying from his own wounds during a fight; and--if he chose the Clan Head he was protecting, he wouldn't have to worry about committing seppuku if he failed his lord." Kyo had a grim smile at that.

He paused, gathering his thoughts. There really wasn't that much more to it--just the most embarrassing part. A glance at Yuki showed him waiting, expectantly, eyes glued to the slightly nervous neko.

Kyo sighed, lowering his head. "You wouldn't remember this--but a few months before Akito made Hatori take your memories of me...right after he'd taken the memories of those kids who saw you transform at that party, I made you a promise. 'To protect you all that I can, forever and ever, and after that too; even if Akito makes you forget all about me...' Then he did; and I have, as much as I could get away with. It's not like I could come out and do anything openly; not--with Akito bein' like he is.

"Then I read that part of the Neko's Diary, about the third curse...and...a kami popped into my dreams that night. I'd been worrying about how to keep my promise...so I chose you; and, well, here we are..." Red bangs hid Kyo's eyes as he kept his head down, a bit embarrassed.

That kami had looked _very _upset, and tried very hard to dissuade Kyo from choosing just then--but when he failed to change the neko's mind, the kami had suddenly smiled and approved, 'blessing' Kyo with the 'third curse'. The down-side was the not being able to die part; but that was also the up-side, since in conjunction with the Vengeful Cat curse, he could _heal_. He would be able to survive, to keep on protecting Yuki where he could.

Kyo wasn't sure he really wanted Yuki to know the part about him being able to sense the nezumi's strongest emotions, through their link. Especially negative ones; like depression, anger--and pain. That was the main way he could always tell when Akito was beating the nezumi, how he knew when to call in help. He didn't have to actually _see_ it, to know what was going on.

Kamis! If he found out about _that, _Yuki might figure out a way to sense _his_ emotions through the link. Granted, turn-about's fair play and all that, but _still...!_

-.-.-.-.-.-

Yuki sat back in his chair, slightly awed at the neko. That promise--! Yuki wasn't at all certain _he_ could have kept a promise like that--not all these years, and not under all the pressure Kyo had been under! He felt vaguely ashamed of himself, for ever thinking anything bad about the neko.

Not that he could truly be blamed for it--not after Hatori took his memories away, and not when all his new memories of Kyo involved being attacked or picked on, in one way or another. In retrospect, he could see how very careful Kyo had to have been that no one would catch on, when he helped the nezumi in any way. If Akito had found out that Hatori couldn't affect Kyo's memories--

Yuki shuddered. Kyo might have _immediately _been locked up in the Neko's House. That wouldn't have done anyone a bit of good!

_Kami-sama!_--no _wonder _Kyo had been scared about being locked up; he'd have been stuck in there until _Yuki_ died! When it got to be too much, he'd _still_ have been forced to endure! Yuki shuddered convulsively as that thought ran through his mind, wrapping his arms about himself and hunching inwards.

Then a wiry-strong arm was wrapped about his shoulders, pulling him over against Kyo's ribs as the neko sat on the arm of the chair. "_Oi, _you kuso nezumi--cut it out, will you!" Kyo's tone was almost gently chiding. The way he said 'kuso nezumi' wasn't like a curse so much as a nickname, based off some private joke. "That's nowhere near as big a thing as what you an' the others are doin' for me, right now. Going against Akito ain't hard for _me_--he's never liked me in the first place; I didn't lose anything doing it, and it kept me too busy to feel sorry for myself all the time. You, though--"

Yuki felt it when Kyo's breath hitched; the solid wall of muscle against his cheek shuddered, slightly, as the embracing arm tensed. He closed his eyes as a wispy-faint touch briefly tousled his hair.

"The whole lot of you have _everything_ to lose; and no guarantee of a cure for your curses, either. So--don't you go freakin' out on me, or anything! Tohru's the only one around here can get away with freakin' out!"

Yuki smirked at the frustration that crept into Kyo's voice. He made no move to break the hug yet, though. "Kyo..."

"Don't you _dare _say what I think you're gonna say, damnit!"

An idea popped into Yuki's head, too good to resist. It wasn't often he felt the urge to tease. In his best imitation of Momiji's _whiniest _voice, he declared, "But _Kyo_-kun, I'm _hu-u-un-_gry-y-y!"

There was dead silence from the neko; just the impression of bristling fur. He'd tensed up so much it felt to Yuki like he'd turned to stone from shock.

Kyo's frozen reaction drew a snicker out of the nezumi. He opened his eyes and twisted to gaze with his best wide-eyed-innocent expression up at Kyo, who was staring down at him in flat-eyed exasperation, lips pursed (and twitching minutely at the corners, Yuki noticed with carefully concealed glee) and red eyes narrowed. The neko's fingers drummed absently on Yuki's shoulder, until Kyo caught himself.

"What did you think I was going to say, baka neko?" Still in a too-sweet voice, the insult sounding like a warped endearment.

Kyo snorted and smacked himself in the face with his free hand, drawing it slowly down to his chin before letting it drop to his side. "Okay, okay. What-_ever_..." A quick squeeze of Yuki's shoulders and he was standing again, staring down at his cousin with a half-way amused smirk, hands on hips. "You have any more questions, or am I fixing us something to eat now?"

Yuki stared him in the eye, thinking. Kyo was a master of misdirection...but he wasn't a liar, except by omission. If there was anything else to his curse, unless Yuki stumbled over it, the neko wouldn't likely bring it up on his own. But if asked directly, and held to the subject... The nezumi considered his words carefully. It had to be worded correctly.

"What else about the curse haven't you told me?"

Kyo flinched, slightly. Yuki smirked; he'd just _known_ the neko was holding something back. That's why he hadn't asked if there was 'anything else he should know' about the curse; Kyo obviously thought he didn't 'need' to know everything about it.

Yuki waited patiently to see how Kyo would try to get out of answering.

"Ah, and here I thought you were hungry... Does this mean you _don't_ want me cooking? Ain't it good enough for you, ya kuso nezumi!" Kyo glared as he gave a shot at changing the subject, though by now he knew very well that the old tactics weren't working on Yuki. His damnable cousin just didn't get mad at him any more!

It was frustrating the neko no end--he hadn't been able to get into even a halfway decent fight with Yuki since his rescue, and he _really_ felt the need for a good spar! Sneaking off to do his katas just wasn't as much fun.

Yuki's level stare didn't change by so much as a twitch of the lips. Kyo sighed in resignation, eyes rolling briefly heavenwards.

"Fine. There's just one thing I didn't tell you. The link lets me know when you're feeling really strong emotions--mainly stuff like anger, fear, pain--that sort of thing. Distance doesn't seem to matter."

Yuki slowly flushed, then paled, then flushed again, as implications came to mind. '_Strong emotions?'_

_**Shimatta!**_

It took him several minutes to get control of the suddenly whirling maelstrom of his emotions. Seeing Kyo flinch and hunch in on himself a bit helped to focus him on the single emotion of anger; that Kyo could 'read' him so easily, that the _baka_ neko hadn't _told_ him sooner; that he hadn't figured it out for himself...

Once focused, he dealt with the anger as quickly as he could. It wasn't easy; he spent several minutes arguing with himself, before finally being able to at least partially let it go. It wasn't Kyo's 'fault,' not really; it was part of his kuso curse. And Yuki was well aware, after having talked with Hatori, that Kyo was definitely the one responsible for saving him from Akito beating him nearly to death, on many occasions. If this part of Kyo's curse was the means he'd used to know when Yuki needed help, well, then Yuki would just have to learn to deal with it. Somehow.

He suddenly realized he was feeling--_ashamed? _Yuki blinked in confusion. What was causing _that!_ When he concentrated on the sensation, he was unable to figure it out.

When he looked back at Kyo, the neko was staring at the floor, still subtly hunched in on himself. Looking just like Yuki--

--_felt...?_

Yuki's eyes got big as he suddenly realized that the link was _two-way._ Kyo could pick up on his strong feelings--and _he _could pick up on _Kyo's._ This would definitely merit experimentation!

But--not just then. Yuki wanted to think this discovery over in private, first. He had a feeling he'd always been picking up on Kyo's emotions, and just hadn't realized it. There had been times in past years when he'd...felt things, feelings that made no sense to him; faint, tenuous emotions that were easy to ignore.

Besides, he really was hungry; and Kyo was a really good cook. Plus, it was _very_ late. There would be time to figure things out, tomorrow, when he wasn't likely to fall asleep in the middle of his thoughts.

-.-.-.-.-.-


	14. The Fall of Akito

_DISCLAIMER--:sigh: They're not mine, and my lease on 'em is up soon... :sigh:_

Chapter 14 - The Fall of Akito 

Yuki bolted awake, sweat-soaked and breathing heavily, his whole body shivering with the echoes of nightmare. He pressed one hand to his chest as he concentrated on slowing his breathing, wide gray eyes staring, unseeing. He didn't know just what he'd been dreaming, but there had been a sense of absolute, mind-numbing _terror _ripping through him that remained strong even after waking!

He frowned, suddenly, as calming exercises buried the feeling. There was something--_wrong, _about that sense of terror...like he was feeling it...second-hand...?

Eyes suddenly widening with realization, remembering his talk with Kyo the previous night, the nezumi scrambled out of his futon, nearly ripping the covers that seemed intent on tangling his legs. He staggered to his door, bouncing it nearly off its tracks in his haste to open it and race down the hall, to get to Kyo's room. It would be a wonder if the bang didn't wake the whole house, but he didn't care in the least, just then.

The neko was nearly silent, when Yuki shoved his door open with one shaking hand. The nezumi almost couldn't hear the strangled-sounding, high-pitched whimpers, muffled as they were by fabric. Kyo was apparently curled in a tight ball; the covers completely burying him, as he shivered hard enough it looked almost like convulsions.

Yuki threw himself to his knees on the futon beside Kyo, carefully tugging at the blankets. He was especially cautious about waking the neko from a nightmare this bad, now that he knew just how good Kyo was at martial arts; his cousin might well strike out before he was even half awake, on pure reflex. That--would probably hurt, a great deal. Which would then cause Kyo a fair amount of emotional pain, once he woke up and realized what he'd done... It was better for Yuki to simply take precautions.

Kyo's face, when Yuki finally got the covers pulled far enough away to see it, was set in a rictus of agonized fear; eyes squeezed tightly shut, jaw clamped so hard it was a wonder he didn't break a tooth. All his muscles appeared tightly corded under his skin; he'd likely be cramping up from the strain at any moment.

Yuki carefully, gently placed one hand on Kyo's shoulder, hoping the contact would wake him. When a slight squeeze and then a shake of the rock-hard, shivering shoulder did nothing, Yuki bit his lip and called out, softly.

After five whole minutes, Kyo still was locked in his nightmare. Beginning to really worry, Yuki narrowed his eyes and attempted to find the feeling that had jerked him from his sleep. Maybe...he could reach Kyo through that link...?

-.-.-.-.-.-

Shigure cautiously crept to Kyo's open doorway, curious about the bang that had awakened him; and worried. He'd been expecting his sleep to be...disturbed...a great deal more than it had been, since Kyo's rescue. The neko _should_ have been having loud, violent nightmares; he knew _he _certainly would have, with what the boy had been through! When he'd voiced his concern to Hatori, the doctor had calmly informed him that different people reacted to trauma in different ways--and sometimes their reactions were...delayed.

That hadn't exactly eased Shigure's worries. The thought of the neko as an unexploded bomb of unknown strength, ready to go off at any time, did not help his digestion one bit. It was a bit of a strain to keep his strong worry from his younger cousins and act like his usual scatter-brained, hentai self.

He was just about to peer into Kyo's room when the boy let loose with an ear-piercing shriek, thankfully short. The inu reflexively clamped both hands to his sensitive, now-ringing ears, and so nearly missed Yuki's voice as the gray-haired boy tried to calm his cousin.

"Kyo--easy! Calm down! It's me! You're safe, you're in your room, in Shigure's house! No one's going to hurt you--no one's going to take you away from us, ever again; I won't _let them--!"_

Shigure shook his head slightly in an effort to clear the ringing, then carefully edged enough around the door frame to see into Kyo's room. He wasn't exactly surprised by the sight that greeted him, though there was still a sense of--_unreality_--about the image of a concerned, and slightly flustered-looking Yuki with a shaking, wild-eyed and flat-eared ball of panic-fluffed orange fur wrapped protectively in his arms, the nezumi doing his best to soothe the transformed neko's obvious distress without getting accidentally clawed.

Before Kyo had been locked up, Shigure would _never _have thought to see that image in real life. If only because Kyo would never have allowed it--though not for the reasons everyone would have assumed.

Both dreading and hoping that this might be the 'explosion' he'd been fearing, Shigure quietly slipped into the room to kneel by the boys, placing a hand carefully on Kyo-neko's small shoulders, gently stroking the fear-raised fur. He knew from experience in his own inu form just how calming that sensation could be.

The neko didn't seem to notice; his wide red eyes gazed into the distances of his own mind, apparently still partially locked in dream-state. Yuki was startled, though, giving the inu a dismayed stare before turning his full attention back to calming Kyo.

Shigure easily guessed that the commotion had somehow started with Kyo having a nightmare, one apparently bad enough to have scared him into transforming. Upon reflection, the inu realized it was quite possible that Kyo _had _been having the nightmares he'd been expecting the boy to have, all along. Shigure had long known Kyo talked in his sleep, having shamelessly eavesdropped when Kyo slept on the roof, practically over Shigure's own bedroom window--at least as far as the inu's sharp ears were concerned; but he couldn't recall ever hearing anything even as loud as Kyo's normal speaking voice.

If the neko hadn't been making the obligatory loud screaming-type noises, or flailing about enough to bang loudly on things, it was quite likely none of them would have the first idea of when he was having nightmares.

The inu wasn't certain just how Yuki had known, this time--perhaps the boy had wakened from his own bad dream, and checked on his cousin while calming himself. Shigure didn't see any obvious damage to his house, so he imagined that loud bang had been one or another door slamming. It was possible Yuki had been doing this regularly, too, and Shigure had simply slept through it before, all unaware.

The inu sighed, letting his true sadness show for a change, instead of hiding behind his usual façade of the scatter-brained, ne'er-do-well hentai. He leaned and wrapped both boys in a tight hug, careful of his transformed cousin's more delicate than human form, feeling the sting of shame that he hadn't been able to prevent the horrors that had happened to his Neko-cursed younger cousin. He'd grown to think of the fiery-tempered boy almost as his own little brother, in the time Kyo had been living with him.

He felt that he just hadn't tried hard enough to help Kyo. No matter that he could very well have made matters--well...maybe not _worse; _he couldn't see how Kyo's situation could have _possibly _been any more horrible! Unless he'd gotten Akito upset enough with his meddling to start in on one or more of the rest of them.

Shigure's face hardened, the unaccustomed expression making him look disturbingly like an older Akito. Luckily, neither of the boys was watching his face, to be worried by it.

Whatever they were going to do about Akito--it would have to be done _soon._ Shigure would not risk something like this happening again, to another member of his family. He resolved to call Hatori as soon as the boys were settled back to sleep, even though he'd be waking the dragon in the middle of the night.

Shigure didn't get truly impatient very often--he could out-wait Akito himself, usually. But now, he simply refused to put this off any longer. There was too much at stake; too many things could happen to further delay them, the longer they waited.

With a grim nod, Sohma Shigure swore to himself that they _would _be confronting Akito, before the end of the week.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Kyo's mind suddenly snapped back into focus, the terrible fear draining away, leaving him limp and exhausted. He realized someone was _holding _him and blinked in shock, quickly focusing bleary eyes. The lack of color and definition was his first clue that he had transformed, before he even registered just what he was seeing.

Yuki--and _Shigure?_ He blinked again, staring astonished at the sorrowful-looking inu, whose own eyes were currently closed. Maybe he hadn't woken up after all! He couldn't ever remember seeing that sad, almost _aged _look on his hentai cousin's face before.

Then Shigure's eyes opened, and saw Kyo staring at him. His whole face lit up, the sorrow quickly hidden from unexpectedly observant red eyes. Kyo frowned slightly as Shigure started acting more his usual air-brained, cheerfully babbling self, even as his arm tightened almost convulsively about the two boys.

Kyo's mind shuddered away from the sudden thought that Shigure had a lot in common with Tohru--if you ignored the hentai part. If that thought had been a neko rubbing about his mental legs, he'd have been beating it away with the nearest piece of furniture! Even if the both of them did tend towards exceptionally 'flighty' behavior a lot of the time; and they both dropped surprisingly wise tidbits of advice when it would do the most good, even if it didn't sound like advice at the time.

Tohru was _nothing_ like Shigure! Even if she had been born in the Year of the Dog. She just--_wasn't!_

Kyo glanced up at Yuki, then away, ears flat with embarrassment. "Ah...you can put me down, now, Yuki." The nezumi immediately let him loose, and Kyo burrowed under the covers of his futon until only his head was showing. He was just in time--the characteristic ** poof! ** and cloud of orange-tinged smoke marked his return to human form. It would have been just _way_ too embarrassing to have happen while Yuki was still holding him!

Kyo was rather surprised at how hard it was to chase Shigure out of his room, all things considered. The inu seemed ready to bed down right there on the floor by Kyo's futon for the rest of the night; he couldn't keep his concern from showing in his expression.

Flattered as Kyo felt at having that concern directed at his well-being, he did _not_ want Shigure sleeping in his room!

Yuki, on the other hand, flatly refused to budge, even after Kyo had finally managed to chase Shigure out. Frustrated, Kyo finally threw his hands in the air, cursing.

"I felt it, you know."

Kyo stared at Yuki, confused. "Felt what!"

Yuki looked down at his hands. "Your nightmare."

Kyo blanched, and turned his back, his breath getting heavy. Yuki could see a shiver run through the neko's shoulders. He went on in his softest voice, "I think--the link has always been two-way...and I just didn't know where certain feelings and sensations were coming from, so I ignored them. I would never have dreamed they were coming from you..."

He almost didn't hear the whispered, heart-felt, "Ah, _hell_..." as Kyo ducked his head, briefly hunching in on himself, before he squared his shoulders and turned to face his cousin, expression grim and determined. "Well, then, there's no reason for you to sit around in here, is there; you can go back to your own bed, you'll damned well _know_ if I get another one." His face softened, and he glanced away, waving one hand. "I don't usually get two in a night, anyway. G'wan--get outta here, back to bed. I'll be fine."

Yuki sighed and got up, coming closer to kneel and wrap an arm around Kyo's shoulders. The hug made the neko's face turn nearly as red as his hair, though he didn't pull away; rather leaned into it, just a bit. Yuki smiled a little, saying, "Yes...I'll know...and I'll come. I promise. Good night, Kyo."

Kyo watched as Yuki left, carefully closing the door behind himself. Shaking his head, Kyo settled on his back on his futon, resting his head on his arms and staring unseeingly at the ceiling. The clock on his desk showed he had several hours before it was time to get up, and he briefly debated staying up--but he was tired; and he hadn't lied to Yuki, he'd rarely had two nightmares in one night. He didn't think this would be one of those nights.

He freed a hand to wipe at a tickling alongside one eye, surprised to find moisture. He impatiently wiped his eyes dry, disgusted with himself for crying over something as simple as Yuki's promise to come, whenever he had a nightmare.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Shigure's call to Hatori had an unexpected outcome. It seemed Akito's delicate health had taken a turn for the worst, and Ha'ri was obliged to stay within call at all times. Shigure pouted verbally, but all he could get out of his friend and cousin was that the Clan Head was closer than he'd ever been to actually dying. The dragon refused to make any sort of guesses as to exactly how long Akito had, stating in a slightly strained voice--a strain likely only Shigure, of everyone who knew the doctor, would ever be able to pick up on--that Akito had so far outlived every estimate he'd ever come up with.

Shigure was thoughtful and quiet for the rest of the night after that call. Finally, he decided it was time to call all of the Jyuunishi-cursed back to his house. This might be the perfect time for what they would do--and it might possibly be the _only_ time. If Akito died before they confronted him, who knew how long they'd have to wait! It might take another hundred years! Anything could happen in that time.

The others started arriving shortly after Kyo and Yuki sat at the table for breakfast. Luckily, Shigure had thought to inform Tohru, so she had a chance to make enough for everyone--it was no time for her to be all a-flutter about not having prepared enough for everyone.

Kyo gave a sharp look at Hatsuharu when he ambled into the room, Momiji, Hiro and Kisa in tow. The look went slightly panicked when Kagura quietly walked in and sat across from him; he was having a hard time believing that she wasn't all over him like she had been since they were kids.

Since his rescue from the Neko's House, she hadn't grabbed him or hit once--she hadn't proclaimed her endless love for him, or demanded anything from him...her calm, rational behavior was so out of character, Kyo was about ready to start checking her house for pods! Except--he caught the occasional look of depressed misery on her face when she thought he wasn't watching; and she now tended to avoid Tohru, at least somewhat, unless someone else was with them.

He'd also seen her once, in the doorway of his room, the day after his rescue; hands fisted at her sides and head down, shaking with what looked like rage by the flash from her eyes, while Tohru was making sure he ate his dinner... He'd frozen in mid-bite, panicked-certain Kagura was about to attack one or both of them.

She'd just spun on her heel and left. Kyo had been too relieved to worry, at the time.

It seemed Kagura had accepted that Kyo loved Tohru, not her--and...was letting him go. Kyo didn't want to try and reach out to her as a friend, afraid he'd make things worse for her; instead, he'd kept his eyes open, and mentioned his concern to Hatori. The dragon had promised he'd keep an eye on her.

Kyo reined in his distracted thoughts as he realized that just about everyone was now crammed into Shigure's kitchen--eleven of the Jyuunishi-cursed, missing only Hatori; Tohru; and the outcast neko. Before he could ask what was going on, and just as Yuki actually woke up enough to notice the crowd, Shigure stood and cleared his throat.

"It's time. Akito is sick--the worst yet. If we wait any longer, he may die before we can do anything."

There was silence as everyone looked about at their cousins, and Tohru. Several of them looked scared; the rest looked determined. Haru finally shrugged and drawled softly, "We might as well go now. Hurry up and finish eating, will you?"

Kyo felt a cold chill flood through him as he looked around at his assembled kin. There was no dissent. He glanced down at his half-finished breakfast, his appetite fled. He swallowed, hard, and forced himself to finish it off, just as Yuki was.

The paleness of his face was the only sign Yuki allowed anyone to see of his nerves. Kyo wasn't in the habit of suppressing his emotions; he instead usually redirected them into anger. He stopped himself from that old habit as soon as he realized he was about to break his chopsticks. Consciously trying to imitate Yuki's control, he was proud when he was able to stop the slight visible shaking of his hands.

The walk to the Honke passed in a haze for Kyo. During it, time seemed to stretch out, the walk taking five times as long as it should; but once they arrived at the gate, it seemed they had only just left Shigure's house. Kyo found his mind dwelling on the things around him--the clean scent of the crisp, cold morning air; the way the morning frost sparkled like jewels in the almost winter-weak sunlight. The sound of their feet scrunching through frost-rimed mud, the swish of cloth as they moved.

The others had surrounded him like an honor guard for the whole walk, with Tohru and Yuki flanking him on either side. Tohru had caught his hand in hers, giving him a look filled with hope. Kyo swallowed his habitual angry response, leaving his hand in hers, even if he was embarrassed for her to feel how much it trembled.

If this didn't work--there was a chance, however slim, that he wouldn't be coming back out of the Honke, no matter what anyone did. His expression grim, he put the thought from his mind.

No one spoke on the way, not even a sarcastic remark from Jiro, or an attempt from Momiji to lighten the mood. Kyo wondered if their mouths were all as dry as his. They trooped silently across the grounds, no one moving to bar their way. Hatori met them at Akito's door and silently joined their procession.

When they reached Akito's very bedroom door, a grim-faced Yuki pushed to the front, to enter first. Kyo's hand half-raised to stop him, then lowered. First, last, or in the middle, Akito would see Yuki there--there was no protecting him from that.

The others filed in as Akito's raspy, breathy voice, filled with malicious pleasure, greeted Yuki. The tone quickly turned querulous as the Clan Head took note of more of his Jyuunishi-cursed entering, unbidden--when he realized _all_ of them were cramming into his room, he became annoyed, demanding an explanation. His agitated state brought about a fit of coughing; Hatori moved to wrap an arm about him to help him sit up, expertly spooning a dose of medicine into Akito's mouth between coughs.

Then Kyo stepped somewhat nervously into the room, the others leaving a clear aisle between him and Akito.

The Clan Head's dark eyes fasten on the neko, and his face suddenly goes redder than Kyo's eyes. One shaky, claw-like hand raises to point accusingly at Kyo as Akito begins to scream garbled obscenities, a disturbing froth dribbling from the corners of his contorted mouth. Akito is literally shaking with rage.

Hatori, Shigure, Ayame, and Haru all piled on him, trying to keep him still, from trying to physically attack Kyo then and there. He needed to calm down, or he'd worsen his condition. As they were struggling with Akito, Yuki stepped forward past everyone; standing squarely between Akito and the sight of Kyo.

"Akito. _Enough!"_

Everyone froze at Yuki's rough-voiced shout, turning to stare at him in surprise; Akito the most surprised of all. A pale pink froth had dribbled from both corners of his mouth; with his madly staring eyes, it gave him the terrifying look of a mad dog. Yuki clenched his hands tight enough to draw blood with his fingernails, keeping an image of Kyo, as he saw the wounded neko through the food-slot into the Neko's House, square in his mind's eye. The image infuriated him; it made him angry enough to overcome his life-long fear of Akito.

"We've had enough! You are _never_ going to abuse Kyo--or any of the rest of us!--ever again! We will not stand for it any more!"

"You..._what...!"_ Akito stared at Yuki, his breath still coming in gasps. Before he could gather himself to berate his nezumi, others of his Jyuunishi-cursed began to speak, to agree with Yuki.

Hatsuharu moved first, letting go of Akito and backing away; gray eyes narrowed, that specific, crackling energy about his movements that told those who knew that he'd 'gone Black.' He stopped a bit to Yuki's left. "You heard Yuki! We've had enough!" He glanced at Rin, who took a deep breath before stepping to his side and taking his hand. She smiled crookedly at him before staring her defiance at Akito.

Kagura stepped to Haru's other side, eyes tear-filled, yet angrier than anyone had ever seen them. She, like Yuki, was keeping an image of a severely injured Kyo in her mind's eye. She'd never wanted to kill another living being as much as she wanted to kill Akito, for doing that to Kyo!

Momiji grabbed Ritsu's hand, giving him a solemn look of support and a nod, before the two also stepped next to Yuki, on his other side. Kisa and Jiro exchanged a glance and moved by them, their hands having been clasped tight since leaving Shigure's house.

Ayame, still unnaturally quiet, left Akito to stand right behind Yuki, placing one hand on his shoulder. All he said was, "I stand with my little brother." Not even Hatori and Shigure had ever seen such a serious expression on the snake's face.

Kureno left his place in the shadows at the edge of the room to stand with Ayame, behind Yuki but well within Akito's sight. The shock of his favored rooster siding against him caused Akito to go limp in Shigure's and Hatori's grip; they let go of him, and moved to take their chosen places with Yuki. Hatori's expression was colder than winter ice, as he raised his hand to cover his bad eye--the eye Akito had ruined in a fit of pique.

Akito, panting heavily and too shocked to move, stared the hardest at Shigure. "You...too...Shigure...! Even..._you_...my most faithful _inu_...would betray me...!"

Shigure did not drop his eyes, or try to offer any explanation at all. His gaze was impassive, except for his dark eyes...which showed a deep sadness.

Kyo started walking from his spot by the door as Akito was verbally floundering, after giving a nervous Tohru a stern look to remind her to stay put. Yuki, Ayame, and Hatori seemed to sense him coming, and moved aside for him. He kept his head up and his posture straight, eyes locked on Akito, even when Akito suddenly stared back at him with his mad, dark eyes...eyes filled with hatred--and fear, that was the cause of the hatred. He stopped when he was right next to a suddenly shivering Akito, red eyes locked with black.

"It's over, Akito. You've driven us all to unite against you."

-.-.-.-.-.-


	15. Epilogue

_DISCLAIMER--:sigh: They're not mine, and now I'm gonna have to give 'em back...WAAAAAH::BIG sniffle:_

Epilogue 

There was no clap of thunder, no lightning strike; no movie-like special effects at all. Just the sudden strangling of Akito's breath as his lungs suddenly locked up; followed by the Clan Head's falling to his side, clutching at his chest, as his eyes rolled up in his head.

Everyone but Hatori stood and stared in shock. The doctor rushed forward, hastily checking Akito over. His hurried movements slowed after a couple minutes, when he determined that the body on the bed had no heartbeat--and attempting CPR would only cause more damage. His cursory examination seemed to indicate a sudden, massive heart attack.

He sat back with a small sigh of mixed regret and relief. Regret at a life lost; relief at the temporary freedom he and his cousins would have, before a new Clan Head was born, and became old enough to...make their lives...difficult.

Tohru slowly made her way to Kyo's side, tears streaming down her face. She was sad at Akito's death...mainly because she had been unable to get to know the Clan Head well enough to find that something about him that had made him a special, unique person. She took Kyo's hand in hers, absently leaning her head on his arm.

No one wanted to ask if they had been in time--if they had done what the kamis wanted, in order to break the curse. Enough or not, they'd had to do it. Hatori, Shigure, and Kureno were the only ones who could find a feeling a remorse in their hearts at the thought that their confronting him might have caused Akito's sudden death; the rest were too numb to worry over the thought.

Yuki was the first to notice that Tohru had wrapped an arm about Kyo's waist, in her distress. He stared dully at her hand for a good couple minutes before realizing exactly what he was seeing. His breath caught in his throat for a moment, then he stepped back to see that Kyo's arm had gone about Tohru's shoulders, neither one of them noticing.

"...Kyo..."

Kyo turned at his near-strangled whisper, worry quickly replacing the numbing shock. Yuki's eyes were still fixed on the embracing couple in front of him. Kyo didn't understand the his wide-eyed stare for a moment--until he realized he couldn't turn around without taking his arm from about Tohru's--

Kyo's gasp caught the attention of more of their cousins, who turned to see what the matter was. Yuki looked up and smiled, eyes suspiciously bright. "It's...broken...the curse must be broken! Kyo's hugging Tohru, and he's not transforming!"

Yuki's joyful voice sent every eye towards Kyo and Tohru, who started blushing as they looked into each others' eyes with dawning hope. Kyo took a shaky breath and pulled Tohru into a full hug against his chest, both his arms wrapped tight about her, his eyes squeezed shut in a kind of terrified hope.

There was no ** poof! **, no orange-tinted smoke. Sohma Kyo stayed human.

He released Tohru, letting her step back so their eyes could lock again, this time both of them tearing up with happiness. Momiji bounded over to enthusiastically hug Tohru, shouting with glee when he, too, stayed human. Ritsu, Ayame, Haru--it was the same, all of them stayed human. Even Kureno shyly asked if he might give her a hug, with the same results.

Tohru went and hugged a wide-eyed Jiro, as Kisa clung to his arm and cried with happiness. Shigure, smiling wider than anyone had ever seen, made as if to approach Tohru...and promptly found himself subjected to the flat-eyed stares of both Kyo and Yuki, their knuckles cracking ominously. He raised his hands and chuckled weakly, slowly backing away from the overprotective and violence-prone boys.

Tohru giggled and came up beside Shigure, giving him a hug and a quick peck on the cheek. By this time, just about everyone was laughing and dancing about, expressing their joy at being finally free from their curses as their natures allowed them. There wasn't a dry eye in the room.

Tohru then walked carefully over to Hatori, who was kneeling by Akito's body, still staring down at it. She knelt and wrapped her arms about him, pulling him into a hug that lasted for several minutes, as the doctor shed a couple bittersweet tears. She held him until they stopped, gently wiping his tears away with her fingers before she released him and stood, taking Kyo's silently offered hand.

As Kyo pulled her close again, Tohru was delighted to hear him whisper in her ear, "I love you, Honda Tohru...will you marry me?" He drew back to look deep into her beautiful, huge brown eyes.

Tohru's resounding "YES!" as she jumped ecstatically into the air, waving her arms wildly above her head, caught everyone's startled attention. There were several raised eyebrows and looks of confusion when she jumped up, wrapping her arms around Kyo's neck, and started a kiss that left even the spectators breathless--much less poor Kyo, whose knees began to look like they'd turned to jelly. Luckily a smirking Yuki was close enough to grab his arm to steady him for a moment, when Tohru finally came up for air.

No one was particularly surprised at Kyo's proposal, though Kagura's congratulations were bittersweet in her mouth. She would eventually find someone of her own to share her life with, a couple years after she finished college.

Kisa and Jiro were eventually married. Haru and Rin, also--after some spectacular fights, as they adjusted to their knew lives, and each other. Kureno was reunited with Arisa Uotani the very next day, proposing to her after one day of 'getting reacquainted.' Their first daughter was born exactly nine months after Akito's death.

The others would also find mates among the regular populace, no longer having the curse overshadowing their lives. Ritsu was even able to develop a slight case of self-confidence.

Yuki was the first to discover that their curses were not totally gone, after all--but apparently returned to the blessings they had originally been, according to the Neko's Diary, that Kyo had shared with him after Akito's death. The magic that hid the Diary from any eyes other than the Neko-cursed Sohma's had gone with Akito.

Yuki had actually found himself thinking wistfully back on his cursed form, and its small size--having just dropped his favorite pen down the storm-drain on his way home. It had been a gift from Tohru! The next thing he'd known, he'd been standing in a huge pile of clothing, the drain grown impossibly large before him--

A panicked look at his body had shown him to be a nezumi again. Fortunately, his sudden, desperate wish to be human again was all it took to reverse the transformation.

It was also fortunate that there had been no one around to see him as he stood there for a moment, stunned speechless. He'd stared at his hands for a moment, not even thinking about what would happen if someone came along and saw him standing there stark naked. His expression had gone calculating as he once more thought of being a nezumi--and it _happened._ He'd looked himself over in shock, then quickly jumped through the grating on the drain to retrieve his pen. The transformation back to human had been as easy as before, and he quickly scrambled back into his clothes as old habits finally took over.

He'd had Shigure call everyone together that night, and demonstrated for them that his curse, at least, was apparently completely under his conscious control. Everyone had then experimented and found their curses likewise restored to blessings, though several of them doubted they'd ever have sufficient reason to _want_ to change. Most notably Hatori; what in all the names of the kamis would ever cause him to want to change into a seahorse!

Kyo had stayed mostly quiet through the meeting, fingering his bracelet. He hadn't yet dared to take it off, especially not after he'd noticed that he still got that terrible lethargy whenever it rained. He wasn't going to complain--being able to control the neko transformation was already more than he'd prayed for! If he had to wear those beads for the rest of his life, well, it was no big deal.

Especially now that there was no Akito around, to take them from him on a whim.

Besides--that form's healing effect could come in very handy, if anything serious ever happened to him. He could still feel the link to Yuki...so until Yuki died, he couldn't. He'd truly hate to be in some sort of crippling accident, and end up paralyzed for the rest of Yuki's lifetime...

He glanced over at Yuki, one side of his mouth twitching up in a small half-smile as he saw his cousin's happy expression. It was--nice, not having to channel all of his emotions into an anger he didn't truly feel. He'd even managed to coax Yuki into real sparring sessions with him, which Kyo quickly turned into training sessions. Yuki didn't have the level of dedication to reach Kyo's true level in the martial arts, but he would progress enough to at least give Kyo a decent regular sparring partner.

At least now, Kyo would have a rest of his life worth living. Even better--he'd have Tohru by his side through it all. He hugged her as she sat by him, his arm draped across her shoulders, her arm about his waist. With the lifting of the curse, Kyo had gotten downright clingy, at least as far as Tohru was concerned.

He felt he had nothing to complain about, any more. All was right in his world

Tohru smiled up at him as she felt that tell-tale rumble resonating through his chest against her shoulder. They'd both discovered after Akito's death that Kyo tended to purr, just like a true-neko, when he was contented. Hatori was confounded--he swore that Human's didn't have the vocal equipment to make that sound!

Kyo had never experienced a true feeling of contentment, before... His very first purr had come shortly after Tohru accepted his proposal.

'_Mom...I did it, I really did it! I graduated High School, and now I'm actually going to go to _college--_I earned a partial scholarship, and Shigure is insisting on paying the rest. And--I'm getting married, to Kyo-kun! I really do love him, Mom; and he loves me! It won't be long before I'll be introducing you to your grandchildren! _She closed her eyes and leaned against Kyo, in perfect contentment.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"_The original Jyuunishi "Curse" was really a Blessing from the Gods, placed on the best of our Clan. The animal most closely associated with each person's best abilities, skills, and senses, was made their avatar--we were able to take on the beast's shape and return to human form, at will. The first Inu was our Master Hunter; the first Snake was our most accomplished councilor; the first Rat was our chief steward. The first Tiger was our General, the one directly in charge of all of our warriors; while the first Neko was the best of all our individual warriors, and the chief protector of our Clan Head._

"_Unfortunately, it was the Clan Head's own son and Heir whose jealousy of the animal blessings caused each Blessing to become a Curse...for he was a vain and shallow boy who never did grow into a man, and was--as we learned far too late--responsible for his own father's murder. Thus the gods' wrath fell on our Clan..."_

_-Excerpt from the Neko's Diary--_

_entries made by the first of the Neko-cursed, Sohma Ryosuke._

-.-.-.-.-.-

_I want to thank everyone who posted a review of my story. Sometimes, when I'd been working on something else or just too busy, getting a review inspired me to get back to working on this fic quicker! So, thanks so much, everyone!_

_My next posted fanfic will probably be a Ranma 1/2 one-shot that right now just needs a bit of polishing. So far, the only fanfics I've messed around with have been Fruits Basket; Ranma 1/2; The A-Team; and some Gambit-centric X-Men stuff (the comics, NOT the movies or the animation--and not the 'Ultimates' line, either! Bleah.). Full Metal Panic! has gotten my muse's interest lately, too. I don't know how many I'll end up posting...none are (yet!) anywhere near as long as Revelations has turned out to be, and none are really far enough along to have much in the way of plot, yet. They're more scenes that just popped into my head, or outlandish cross-overs..._

_I hope you like what you read!_

_-CrazyDragon_


End file.
